Darkening Abyss
by ChaosGarden
Summary: A mysterious individual who was supposedly deceased is now back and is after the world. Cloud Strife is his main target... but why? Will Vincent and the others have the power to save the savior of Gaia? Main VincentxCloud Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Darkening Abyss**

**Pairing: VincentxCloud **

**Rating: M**

**I like this pairing. If you don't, well then, tough cookies for you.**

**Don't hate. Don't flame.**

**But do enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Furious winds ravaged the lands outside the heavily guarded, newly formed, city of Edge as the protector of the world, fought against the onslaught of multiple shadow demons that literally sprouted out of no where. They were not the ordinary shadow creatures that he had vanquished before whilst fighting the clones. Bearing a body like a wolf with two curved horns erecting from their heads, claws that could rip apart anything if they landed correctly, and fangs that could tear apart a body like a piece of tissue paper, the blonde took extra care to not have any mishaps. He had already been fighting for well over an hour; each time he vanquished a wolf, another took its place.

Fenrir, his beloved black motorcycle, lay smoking on its side, belly towards the sky, so there was no other way for him to escape.

_What the hell is going on? _Cloud shouted to himself as he felt one of the three shadow dogs barely miss his leg with its snapping jaws. Swirling the buster sword with practiced ease, Cloud decapitated the snarling wolf that just about tore off his right leg. The crazed wolf's body shattered into black dust and blew away with the on coming gale. Cloud's sword steadily grew heavier as the wind pulled it, making it harder for the ex-SOILDER to maintain his balance and maneuverability. Light was quickly fading from the horizon as darkness seeped across the land like a plague, making the fight harder and more deadly for the hero.

_Shit. I can't keep this up. _Cloud's breathing became more labored as his heart rate increased ten fold. He could feel the blood and adrenaline pumping through his veins, weaving its way around his tiring body. Even the copious amounts of mako pumped forcefully in his system all those years ago, began wearing thin. The remaining two shadow wolves seemed to feel their opponent's exhaustion overtaking his body and attacked with more force and power than Cloud would never have dreamed of coming from two wild beasts.

Quickly blocking a frontal attack, Cloud separated his buster sword so that he was now wielding two blades, and blocked the attack coming from behind. Suddenly, another shadow wolf appeared from Cloud's left side and drove its head into the blonde's lower abdomen. Feeling its horns pierce through his clothing and skin, Cloud let out a wail of pain as he skid across the desert like terrain, finally coming to a stop against a large bolder. Cloud glanced down towards the two sources of pain. His blue shirt was ripped and two perfectly round holes marked his abs. He was lucky that he turned just in time to lessen the blow. None the less it still hurt him like hell.

_Well isn't this fucking great, _thought Cloud, eying the three berserked wolves, _I can save the world but not put down a couple of stupid animals. _Smirking at himself, Cloud stood up, staggering slightly, feeling the mako rushing through his veins, increasing his power and stamina (or what was left of it).

"Bring it on you stupid sons of bitches!" Cloud yelled as he prepared for another tri-attack.

The three wolves charged at Cloud as he flung one of his two swords through the air, slicing the center wolf in half. This new issued fight went on for another fifteen minutes; so far, the blonde had been fighting for a grand total of two hours, non stop. Cloud could feel the sweat running down his back, and for-head, as well as the blood running from his punctured stomach. Suddenly, the panting warrior heard a shot ring out from the distance, feeling a slight pain on the back of his neck. Yet as soon as the pain came, it ceased, so Cloud took no second thought to figure out what just happened, thinking that it was probably all in his head. Memories of the past conjuring themselves up in the present; memories of Zack and him escaping from Hojo's labs…

Once again blocking another frontal attack, Cloud dodged too late and received a crushing blow to the back by one powerful claw. Feeling the skin being ripped apart, Cloud swirled and drove one sword through the wolf that clawed him, making it too, shatter and disappear with the winds.

Now one on one, the wild, shadow wolf lunged at Cloud, its teeth bared in a wild frenzy as it was skewered by the blonde's buster sword. The dark, purple blood from the wolf splashed across the blonde's face and front, as it soon dissolved into the air.

Letting the buster sword drop, Cloud too kneelt onto the dusty terrain. Panting heavily, the hero tried to stand, failing, and drops down onto the ground.

_Damnit all… I'm loosing too much … blood…_ Cloud slowly began loosing consciousness as the airstream raked upon his torn up body. Blood seeped from his wounds as well as the corners of his mouth, making the process of death even more relenting.

-------

Vincent paced around his unkempt apartment, waiting for the blonde to return for the night. There was no point in keeping up with the current styles of inner décor; all he required was a bed, and whatever other necessities came along with the apartment. Tseng had informed Vincent that ShinRa wanted him back as a Turk. Vincent, being Vincent, refused and left the Wutai man standing alone in his office with a swish of his red cape.

About a month ago, Vincent received a call from Tseng, telling him that ShinRa had provided him with an apartment to show their gratitude for his services as a Turk all those years ago. Strange how they _now _decided that he should receive some benefit… It was a luxurious apartment, but not to the dark male's liking.

The electricity bill never exceeded one-hundred gil.

Cloud had stopped by every so often to check up on Vincent to see if he actually bought a coffin to sleep in instead of a bed. The humor was left on deaf ears as Vincent simply stared at the blonde, wondering why he would keep dropping by and 'hanging out' as he put it…

A couple weeks later and Vincent found himself with a roommate. Tifa and Rude got hitched and Cloud felt extremely awkward living in the same house as the two newly weds… very, very awkward. How Denzel and Marlene put up with the romantic vibes was beyond Cloud.

The electricity bill was now exceeding over 1500 gil per month.

Rolling his eyes at the white piece of paper sitting idly on the black marble counter top, Vincent looked at the clock and began tapping his human hand on the marble. 9:45pm… Cloud should have been home three hours ago or at least given Vincent a call to inform him that he was going to be running late from his delivery…

Knowing that something must have gone wrong, Vincent took off like a blur, rushing through the city to the exit to try and find his blonde companion. Earlier that day, while spending time at Seventh Haven with Marlene and Denzel, Vincent overheard a few customers conversing about the ferocious monsters that were prowling the outskirts…

_This is stupid. I should not be worried for Cloud. He knows how to fend for himself… _

However, thinking of where Cloud could be, made the gunner worry even more. Odd feelings were welling up inside him… He did not need emotional attachment to anything or anyone.

Surveying the land from his perch on a high rock, the cloaked man skimmed the dark horizon, noticing, with his enhanced eyesight, traces of black smoke emitting beyond the collection of boulders. Quickly dashing to the area, Vincent's crimson orbs widened slightly as he saw the crumpled, bloody heap, also known as Cloud Strife, lying motionless on the earth as the wind blew at his black clothing.

Rushing to where Cloud lay, Vincent knelt down, searching for a pulse along a pale, blood stained, neck. Finding it, some of Vincent's worries were relieved; that is, until he saw the amount of blood surrounding the dying blonde. Taking off his red cape, Vincent wrapped it around Cloud's wounded middle. The mako inside the blonde's system was slowly knitting the injury back to its original state yet for some reason… it was taking longer than necessary.

Picking Cloud up bridal style, and strapping the buster sword on his back, Vincent began the tormenting path back to the city. He needed to help mend the poor blonde, if he could make it in time.

Cloud moaned as he started to regain consciousness as Vincent carried him. "Vincent…"

"Shhh…Cloud don't try to talk. I'm sorry I did not come to your aide sooner. Forgive me." Vincent replied in a shaky, but monotonous tone. He had to keep a lid on his emotions.

"There's nothing…to be…forgiven for…I went to-" Cloud all of a sudden began to cough up large amounts of blood and writhing in Vincent's arms, making the elder drop the blonde onto the ground. Shaking, Cloud brought up his hands to his head, screaming as he felt this new sensation burn like fire as it raced through his body.

"Cloud what's wrong?!" Vincent yelled as he tried to figure out the source of pain. One moment Cloud was bleeding to death and now said boy was crying out in terrible pain.

"My head! Something's in my head!" Cloud screamed as he once again succumbed to the fierce pain, letting out an agonizing roar.

Vincent's eyes widened as he watched the blonde's hands drop to the ground, still in a kneeling position, staring blankly at the ground. "…Cloud?"

Cloud's head snapped upwards, focusing on Vincent. Shakily, the younger boy stood; a few strands of his blonde hair covering a portion of his glowing eyes.

"Well well well. It has been a long time hasn't it, Vincent Valentine of the Shinra Turks." Cloud said in an emotionless tone.

"Excuse me? Cloud?" Vincent took a weary step towards Cloud, not sure as to what to expect from this new... Cloud.

"Why my dear little test subject, do you not remember me? Before my death I created a clone of myself you stupid little ingrate! My new device I shot into your friend here while he was so drastically fighting for his pathetic little life, allows me to control him! Those wolves were a mere distraction fool! And now, to test out its capabilities, I shall initiate the attack program!" The taken over Cloud laughed crazily, stretching his arms towards the sky.

Cloud's naturally glowing eyes went lifeless as he smirked evilly at Vincent. "You will now become nothing, Vincent Valentine, for you are a failed experiment and shall always remain a failure!"

The controlled boy dove towards an unprepared Vincent, tackling him to the ground, making the elder loose the buster sword in the small skirmish.

"Now, lets see what this baby can do…"

Cloud grabbed the fallen weapon and thrust the heavy blade towards Vincent's chest, all the while grinning from ear to ear.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading!**

**So... was it good?**

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**I will be updating it every week ^_^  
**

**Please leave me a review ^_^**

**~ChaosGarden**


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkening Abyss Ch 2**

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews ^_^**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Cloud! Stop this!" Vincent yelled at Cloud while dodging the heavy buster sword onslaught. Being a long ranged specialist, getting this close to a sword of this magnitude was dangerous and lethal, but what else could Vincent do? The younger just completely snapped.

"Cloud you need to fight it!" The dark haired fighter's words fell on deaf ears. Having no avail on the blonde, Vincent retreated up onto the very top of a large boulder, trying to by some time and distance from his attacking partner.

Laughing crazily, Cloud yelled out towards Vincent "Oh you stupid little vampire, do you really think that hiding away will by you time? Oh dear, I do believe you…" Cloud disappeared from Vincent's line of view and then suddenly re-appeared right behind him, "ARE MISTAKEN!"

Vincent bent down as the sword swooped from his left side over towards his right, embedding itself into the rock. "Damnit, how the hell does this stupid boy wield such a large weapon…I bet it was due to all those mako injections," the taken over blonde said as he tried to dislodge First Tsurugi.

Scrunching his eyes in confusion towards the last statement made by the blonde, Vincent realized just who they were fighting against. _Mako injections? No…it can't…_ "Cloud! I know you can hear me! Fight it! You have to!"

"Oh he's long gone you worm! My device I shot into him sends out small shocks towards the brain which in turn disrupts thinking patterns and actions. With this disruption, I can confuse the brain into thinking and acting upon its new orders sent in by me. Sensory neurons are corrupt within his mind, thus allowing him to feel no pain. So come… let me tear you apart!" The maddened boy once again began struggling to pull out the weapon.

Finally dislodging the sword, Cloud swung it towards Vincent just as the other leapt up towards the sky, shooting precise bullets out towards the base of the sword. The metal bullets' hit caused the weakened blonde to once again drop the deadly weapon, making it clamber to the ground, and once again, embedding itself into the earth beneath it.

The Not Cloud roared out in frustration. "God DAMN you Vincent Valentine! When I get a hold of that sword you are going to-"

_Get out of my head! _"What the hell? NO!"

_I won't allow you…to hurt my friends! _"NO! This can not be happening!"

_Get the fuck out! _"Control! I'm loosing control!"

"Cloud it's working! Come on Cloud I know you can get out of his grasp on you!" Vincent carefully made his way over towards the struggling blonde, placing his clawed hand on the back of Cloud's shoulder.

_Wait, what's this? _Looking towards the protruding, disk-shaped machinery embedded into the blonde's neck, Vincent grasped it and pulled the item from its meaty confinements. As he did so, a small blue and white electrical discharge was seen. Cloud's body collapsed into Vincent's awaiting arms; Cloud's eyes flutter open slightly, revealing his normal pools of crystalline blue.

A small upwards curve of Vincent's lips was the only facial emotion seen as he tightened his arms around the other. "Cloud you're back."

Weakly whispering back, all Cloud could come up with was, "It hurts…Vincent…"

The once dulling of his wounds from earlier, now renewed with vigor. Whatever had happened to him, after he felt his mind slip from his control, was lost. He now felt each gash and cut throb angrily; the gouges in his stomach made white hot pain race across his vision as he rolled his head to the side, moaning in pain. Blood seeped from between black fabrics and onto Vincent's gloved and clawed hands, the red making a liquid contrast to the metallic weapon as it dripped off his golden claws.

Feeling his heart clench once again as he watched his companion slip into unconsciousness, Vincent lifted Cloud and began the trek back into Midgar, picking up the buster sword along the way. He needed to take his companion someplace where he would be treated with the best medical attention.

_-------_

"Rufus…ungh…stop…" the red-headed body guard moaned as he felt his President's sleek fingers work their way across his heated body.

"Reno you must stop disobeying me. You know the consequences" Rufus slyly smiled as he trailed butterfly kisses across Reno's toned chest. The blonde stopped at Reno's right nipple, sucking and tugging it with his teeth as his other hand played with the neglected left nub.

"Yeah but that's why…ah…I'm so bad…" Reno arched up from the floor in Rufus's office as he felt the blonde make his way down towards Reno's pants, pulling them off, and releasing his aching member. Rufus nuzzled the burning red hairs at the base of the red heads cock, taking his tongue and licks from base to head. Moaning in appreciation, Reno bucked his hips, pleading for more.

Rufus un-buttoned his white dress shirt and discarded it onto the pile of clothes surrounding them. Coming back up to Reno's mouth, he kissed the red-head and licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Reno opened his mouth with a gasp as he felt his lover's hand snake around his erection, pumping it slowly. Moaning into the kiss, Rufus once again left the moist cavern and dropped down towards his prize. Engulfing Reno's cock in one fell swoop, Rufus sucked the head, slowly making his way to towards the base, deep-throating it.

"Oh god…Rufus…mmm yeah…so good…ah" Reno grabbed a hold of Rufus's blonde locks and tugged them as he felt the Shinra President give him one hell of a blowjob.

Releasing Reno's cock with an audible pop, Rufus deviously smiled at the red head as he opened the bottom drawer, grabbed a bottle, and squirted lube onto his fingers. "How many times do you plan on not following orders a week Reno?"

"As many times as I…damn well please yo." Reno shakily replied as he felt two cool, slick fingers enter him and work their way around.

"Ah…I see. Your punishments will just have to be a little different now I guess." Rufus said as he added a third finger, watching the red head writhe with pleasure as he hit the bundle of nerves deep within Reno. Sending the Turk into a fit of moans, Rufus leaned down and licked the red-head's cock. Nipping at the tip, Rufus watched as pre-cum trickled out in beads of white, he too moaned as Reno tightened around his embedded fingers. Turning the moaning red-head over and removing his impaling appendages, Rufus positioned himself at Reno's entrance.

_BZZZZ-BZZZZ…_

"What the hell is that yo?" An angry Reno snarled out as was still bent over on all fours. He was so close to completion!

"You have got to be kidding me…" Rufus grumbled as he got up and grabbed his cell phone. _Tseng. _

"This had better be good Tseng."

"_Sorry to disturb you Sir but we have a situation here… It seems that Vincent decided to return bearing us a blonde and red package."_

A small beep was heard as Rufus's phone screen showed the main lobby in Shinra.

"Ugh….tell them to fucking leave…" Reno moaned out. He wanted to be fucked into oblivion for crying out loud… was that too much to ask?

"I wish I could love, but this seems like a situation where if I do not comply with their request, someone I owe a lot to will likely die," Rufus stated coolly.

Face contorting in confusion and frustration, Reno gripped the carpet, wanting to pull it from the flooring. "Who the hell... oh yeah, Cloud." He remembered the incident with the remnants.

Reno stood up and peeked over Rufus's shoulder at the screen.

"Oh… Shit…"

-------

Racing down the seemingly endless halls of the Shinra building, Reno and Rufus finally reached the entrance where the almost lifeless blond was held in Vincent's blood soaked arms.

"Shit yo, what the fuck happened?" Reno yelled towards Vincent as he ran his fingers across Cloud's pale neck, trying to locate the pulse on the dying hero. Sure they weren't on the best of friendship terms, but that didn't mean that he hated the little guy. Well… he's not so little anymore. He sighed in relief when he found the weak thump. Reno cringed when he caught sight of all scratches and lacerations decorating Cloud, watching as fresh blood slowly seeped from the deep and lethal wounds continuously.

"I don't know if we can really save him…look at the wounds…" Reno voiced his opinion in a small whisper mainly to himself yet the gunslinger heard him nonetheless.

"Please you need to help him." Vincent begged, crimson eyes burning with… something.

Arching up a fine blond eyebrow, Rufus turned and began walking towards the back elevator into the building, signaling for the three to follow him. _Wonder what that was all about. I knew those two were living together but…huh…seems like things in Edge are going to get even more interesting._

Vincent held out the remnants of the device that was shot into Cloud's neck towards Rufus. "I found this on him; you'll know who it's from."

The look on Vincent's face was unreadable by all, save for the Shinra President. Something has spooked the spooker… the only one who had _ever _ruffled the bat's wings was…

Rufus took the offered remains of technology and narrowed his eyes.

"Reno take them downstairs so the doctors can work on Cloud. I need to go look something up." Rufus ordered as he and Reno both departed in separate ways. Rufus took an elevator up to his office while Reno and the others went down. Opening files long forgotten on his computer from back when Hojo was in charge of the research section, Rufus sat down at his computer and began analyzing the Professor's work.

-------

"Good evening Reno, what can we do for-" the doctor was silenced by the loud red-head's bombardment of orders.

"Do everything in your power to make sure he lives! If we come back to find him DEAD you will rue the fucking day you signed on to work for Shinra bud…Why the fuck are you all still standing here! Move your fucking asses!"

"Understood, sir!" The doctors scurried off; they placed Cloud onto a stretcher and wheeled him into the surgery room.

Turning towards Vincent, Reno asked in a demanding tone, "Listen yo, I need to know what exactly the fuck happened to him. I've never seen the kid so torn up, literally."

Whatever worry was on Vincent's face was now replaced with his usual mask of calmness and collected nature. "I really don't know. Cloud went out earlier on some sort of delivery and when he didn't return when he should have I began to worry. Today I overheard some civilians prattling on about monsters that were behaving abnormally outside of the city walls: that's probably why Cloud has been sent on so many deliveries, people are scared of whatever is out there. I believe I know who the attacker is, but I do not wish to bring back unhappy memories for most of us with my theory. Whoever attacked Cloud, I bet, has been watching him for quite some time. Yet the way Cloud was so torn up, it seems that the one controlling whatever beasts ripped Cloud up knew his attack style and patterns. The only ones that could read and keep up with Cloud's attack style are Sephiroth, Zack, and myself. But-"

"Hey I can take on Cloud too ya know yo."

Tseng rolled his eyes are Reno and Vincent began a small argument. One day, Reno's loud mouth was going to get him into more trouble that it already had.

Vincent shot the Turk a glare that could still moving water and continued his thoughts. "As I was saying, but Sephiroth and Zack are dead, so I doubt that they could, or even would, come back just to harm Cloud and take control of him."

"Hold it a second Vampy, you're forgetting someone."

"Reno you do not possess the capabilities of besting Cloud in a battle."

"Shut up man, I'm not talking about me. Hojo. You're forgetting that bastard and his crazy shit things and…yeah."

"Hojo died as well Reno or have you forgotten?"

"No I have not forgotten Vincent. I'm just saying…"

"Yes I know, he was the one who I originally thought was behind all this."

"Wait so you thought of Hojo too? So then you have no right to be calling me an idiot!"

"Those words did not leave my mouth Reno."

"But you were thinking it!"

"Thinking is not the same as saying."

"Oh fuck you Valentine…"

"No I believe it is Rufus who does it to you."

Reno couldn't help but let a grin spread lazily across his face. "Well it's damn good Valentine. So how'd you figure it out?" It was supposed to be a secret but… ah hell…

Smirking slightly and replying in a monotonous voice, Vincent said, "From my time in the Turks I do not believe it's a custom to wear the clothing of the President."

Looking down to see what he was exactly wearing, Reno was just about to reply when a doctor by the name of Hisao Mikami entered the waiting room. The doctor looked like he was in his late twenties. He had jet black hair that passed his thin shoulders slightly and spiked a little at the tips. Mikami's eyes were twin pools of dark ocean blue that literally glowed and brought out his deathly pale face. The guy was cool, but gave the red head the creeps for some weird reason... Tseng narrowed his eyes, Mikami... that name didn't sound extremely familiar...

"Mr. Strife is fine. We were able to close all his wounds and patch him up nicely. There will be little scaring left over from the clawed attack on his back, as well as the two puncture wounds to his stomach, but it won't be very noticeable. The mako within his body is helping to speed up the recovery process as well. He has been moved into the recovery room. Please do not be so loud Mr. Reno, Cloud does need his sleep to recover lost energy. You both are allowed to see him."

"Hey there Hisao, thanks for fixin' up Cloud." Reno said as he clapped his hand against the shorter doctor's shoulder.

"Reno." Tseng called out to the younger Turk.

"What's up Boss?"

"Before you continue your festivities with the President," Reno's face took on a slight reddish tinge, "I need you to finish the paperwork from that last mission."

"Of all the things to call me out on..." The red head rubbed the left side of his face and sighed.

Tseng simply smirked in the background. It was amusing to ruffle the red head's feathers and get him all flustered. Serves Reno right for neglecting the copious amounts of paper work that were now piling up on Tseng's desk which the red head failed to fill out on time.

Yes, a little pay back here and there never hurt anyone.

"Don't give me that look Tseng." Reno pointed an accusing finger towards the smirking Wutai.

Vincent was already walking fast paced down the empty hallway towards Cloud's assigned room, completely ignoring the two Turks that were still standing in the waiting room.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Like? Dislike? Tell me what you think of it **

**Review please ^_^**

**~ChaosGarden**


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkening Abyss Chapter 3**

**Again, thanks so much for all the reviews!**

**You all really rock ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-Cloud's POV-

_It's so dark. _

_The darkness, it's suffocating me slowly. This piercing darkness, it feels sort of comforting…but cold… it's so cold…I can't catch a glimpse of light anywhere. _

_Where's my light? _

_My body… I'm not even aware if I'm even alive. Wait…if I were dead I wouldn't be talking to myself in my head…right? Right…I'm alive… not dead… If I died, would anyone even miss me? No one cares…I'm all alone…death…the comforting oblivion of nothingness…the life stream…_

_**Come to me…I'll show you the true embodiment of light…free me…Cloud…**_

_That voice…Mother…Mother would miss me…she loves me…she's the only one…I need her…I must find her…where are you? _

_Everything will be alright once I find her…Mother knows best…Mother…take the pain away…take everything away…make it all go away!_

_NO! _

_What the hell am I thinking? Vincent…he cares…yeah…I do have someone…but if he really cared…why didn't he come when I called out to him before? He probably doesn't care about me either…no! HE DOES CARE. _

_What the hell is going on? Why am I thinking of such unpleasant ideas? I CAN count on him… Come on Cloud… get a hold of your-self… DAMNIT body…MOVE…MOVE MOVE MOVE! _

_Ugh…I'm loosing myself again…my unconscious mind…slipping…away…darkness…Vin-…_

_-------_

_Ugh…my head…Why does everything hurt? What the hell happened? _

_That's right…someone was calling me…just who's voice was it? Sounded so familiar…last thing I remember was being attacked by these demon dog things…and that pain in my neck…that's when I felt it…something moving within my body… I really can't recall what happened after…_

_Oh yeah that's right. I kicked the shit out of the last of them. Stupid beings…but that other one got me pretty good…I remember its thick claws ripping apart my clothes and skin in one swipe…man that stung like hell…then I succumbed to the pain and fell into darkness…all my pain just left…everything was taken away once I fell unconscious…but…something made my body move…I remember looking out through my eyes yet not controlling my body…And someone was there…fighting me…who was it…that figure…so familiar…_

_Vincent! Oh my GOD is he still alive? Yes he has to be alive. Yeah I remember fighting the being that was controlling me… Vincent, he helped, but wait…if I'm still alive…oh gods…I killed him? _

_I killed him…I killed him…Vincent…NO! There's no way! He would never die! He CAN'T…he can't right? Yeah Vincent would never be such a push over…even if it was for me…he doesn't care for me that much…but I like him…I care for him…I wonder if he would ever like me back…I doubt that…he doesn't love anyone…let alone someone like me…no one would ever love me…_

_**Cloud…come to me…find me…I'll grant you your freedom from all this pain…I will love you for all eternity…**_

_Again with the voice…who are you?_

_**Cloud…my child…come to me…**_

_Who…Mother?_

_**Come…**_

_But I can't…I can't leave…even if Vincent doesn't care for me…I can't leave him…my heart would crumble if I ever left him…it hurts greatly whenever I don't see him…whenever I feel alone, I think of Vincent and the feeling of security arises and takes place within my heart…_

_Tifa and Rude are so happy together… I want to find someone too…_

_Vincent, he means so much to me…I can't leave him…_

**Cloud... wake up you're dreaming...**

_Again with the damn calling…I swear whoever it is I will strangle you…I was just about to say something dear and you come and fuck it all up…_

**Come on blondie, wake up yo!**

_Ugh…that annoying voice…sounds like Reno…stupid idiot…I wonder how Rufus can put up with him…_

**Stop your babbling Reno.**

_That voice…so smooth and monotone…the one I have come to learn and-_

**Shut up Valentine…**

"Reno you are such a moron…If you don't shut up i'll kill you."

-Normal POV-

The obnoxious red head who was glaring at Vincent whipped his head around and faced the now talking form. "Cloud you're awake!"

As soon as Reno spoke these words, his face scrunched up in confusion as his brain realized what exactly had been said by the blonde hero. "Wait what the hell was that about? Why ya wanna kill me?"

Vincent, standing at the foot of Cloud's bed, walked up closer to the now conscious blonde and rests his un-clawed hand on Cloud's wrist. "It's good to see you back Cloud."

Cloud's ocean blue orbs slowly opened towards Vincent.

_Warmth…Vincent…_ "Vincent, what happened to me?"

Allowing a small frown grace the vampire's features, Vincent weaved the story once more for Cloud, leaving out the fact that both he and Reno seemed to think that Hojo was back; memories that would only once again re-surface and destroy the blonde slowly.

Having being told the events that have come to pass, Cloud tried to take a sitting position only to have a fierce pain rip through his front and back. Gasping and clutching the now reddening bandages, Cloud tried to hold in his tears of pain. Reno, seeing this, quickly exited the hospital room in search of Dr. Mikami.

Face contorting in fierce concern for Cloud, Vincent lurched forward and soothes the writhing blonde by placing his cool metallic claw on Cloud's forehead. "Cloud you can't move for some time. Though your wounds were thoroughly patched, any sudden movements will cause some of the deeper cuts re-open. Please don't try and sit up. If you need anything, I'll bring it to you. I'll do anything you want me to do for you."

Cloud's features morphed into that of slight shock as he stared at his companion. _Was he trying to comfort me? That's odd. The only time Vincent ever shows concern are towards people he-_

"I'm back with the doc guys!" Reno ran through the doorway, toting a flailing Mikami in his wake.

Cloud, shooting one of his most fatal glares towards the Turk as he not only interrupted the blonde's thoughts once, oh no, but thrice, yelled at Reno. "I swear to god Reno, once I'm cleared of this hospital I'm taking my buster sword and shoving it up your ass! Rufus will have to go easy on you for a whole month!"

Reno's surprised appearance turned into one of most utter embarrassment. "What the fucking hell! Even the blonde knows of Rufus and me?!"

Mikami, rubbing his head, mumbled out to the ecstatic Turk. "Oh please Reno, do not think that the rest of the population can't see the way you two eyeball one another. I hate to break your little naïve fantasy world, but the rest of us are not as clueless as you."

Mouth agape, Reno's face darkened to a deep burgundy. "Ok whatever. You all are just jealous that ya don't get enough action."

Turning his sights on the savior of the world, Dr. Mikami gently eased the battered blonde up and began removing the red dyed bandages. Wincing in pain, Cloud subconsciously grasped hold of Vincent's golden armored forearm. Vincent, feeling Cloud touch him in such a meager way, felt a slight happiness that worked its way into his heart.

In return, the ex Turk clutched Cloud's hand, took his other hand and threaded it through the blonde's hair, rubbing his scalp. Cloud leaned into Vincent's caress and slowly allowed the soothing feeling encompass his being, falling into a blissful slumber.

Reno smirked with glee at the sight of Vincent Valentine, coffin vampire, stepping into the light. "Vincent, I think the kid has taken a liking to you."

Mikami grinned as well. "For once I must agree with the Turk."

Vincent buried his face deeper into the red mantle, making his black hair cover most of his face as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

Both Dr. Mikami, and Reno exited the room, leaving Cloud and Vincent alone. Absorbing their thoughts, Vincent glanced down at the sleeping blonde.

_If only I was capable of these feelings that I once harbored. Everyone I ever cared for has left. _

Vincent began pulling away, going to leave as well, when he felt a tug on his hand and a small voice begging him not to leave.

"Please…don't…leave me…"

The look on the blonde's face when Vincent was standing there sent shivers down the black haired male's back. Cloud looked relieved to see him for some reason... Then again, he was relieved to see Cloud awake. Leaning over Cloud, Vincent whispered into the boy's ear. Vincent thought he had lost his emotions way back when Hojo tampered with him... He had never tired to let his feelings direct him.

Pulling a chair closer towards Cloud, Vincent took his place by the boy's side and threaded his hand through Clouds'. "I won't leave you."

But it was never too late to try again.

-------

"Interesting…"

"Sir?"

"Tseng, take a look at this."

Tseng walked towards Rufus's desk and glanced at the bright computer screen. "So that was the reason as to why we couldn't locate experiment No. 128-X. All the other experiments were found either deceased or still locked up in their cages which we properly disposed of."

"Correct. I guess he was released into the world before we found and destroyed the lab." Rufus leaned back in the leather chair and placed his arms on the armrests. This loose experiment was un-doubtly still connected to Hojo.

"According to these files you have here, Hojo states in this report that he had infused experiment No. 128-X with a multitude of different cells from animals and humans…" Dark eyes soaked up the information presented like a sponge. A look of disgust crossed his face as he read the last part about human and animal cell mixings. How grotesque...

"Yes, another successful experiment created by Hojo. I wonder how we never located it... Then again, we don't have any visuals to go upon. The likelihood of finding it now is one in a million. However, with this new revilement, we might just have our attacker. We already know that Hojo is still alive... somehow... Tseng, keep this between you and me for now."

"A little birdy told me that I have a knack for overhearing." A voice from the doorway made the two at the desk glance up from the computer.

"Stop sneaking around Reno." Tseng smirked at the sneaky Turk.

"It's what you all pay me for; just doin' my duty. So, just what are we gonna do about our lost X? Personally I want to get some _rest- _seeing as how it is now 4am- before you send one of us out Rufus." Reno twirled his EMR and plopped down onto the leather couch inside the office. He yawned widely and folded his hands behind his head. Green eyes lazily glanced over at his work buddies.

Tseng rolled his eyes.

"Tseng, the mechanical device recovered from Valentine has revealed to be infused with small traces of Jenova cells. The question that has now arisen is where those cells were gathered from. I have a feeling that it is not just our mystery loose experiment that is the mastermind behind it all… If he wanted to cause harm, he would have done so already."

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Reno turned his full attention towards the two at the desk.

"Yes Reno, yes it does." Rufus narrowed his blue eyes.

"Well hell, now this gives us a second go at killing that freaky bastard." The red head Turk grinned and closed his eyes.

* * *

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review ^_^**

**~ChaosGarden**


	4. Chapter 4

**Darkening Abyss Ch 4**

**The reviews were great, thanks so much ^_^  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been only three days since Cloud was brought to the Shinra hospital and the blonde had already recovered fully due to the mako and other drugs pumping through his veins; give or take a few scars and minor aches where the claws slashed across his pale skin. Cloud raised his arm glanced at it. The bruises that littered the appendage a few days ago were gone. To think, that if Hojo didn't put him through all those tests, his body would just be... normal... he wouldn't be healing this fast at all. But, there was a strong determination interlaced in Cloud's system; he would overcome anything that tried to harm his friends and those he cared for.

The doctors wanted him to stay longer for further tests, but the stubborn mountain boy blatantly refused. Enough time was spent in a medical room all those years ago…

_**Cloud…**_

_Again… It sounds weaker this time._

Why was he hearing her voice again? Wasn't she exterminated from Gaia? Something didn't feel right... Cloud stood from his bed and stretched aching muscles, feeling them ripple to attention. Vincent had stopped by earlier this morning with Cloud's clothes and First Tsurugi. The blonde smiled as he saw that his blade had been cleaned, shined and sharpened. Vincent had also informed Cloud that he and Reno had retrieved his beautiful- albeit damaged- bike from the wastelands surrounding Edge and brought her to one of Shinra's garages where the mechanics were already working diligently on reassembling the black vehicle.

Cloud sighed and ran a hand through his blonde spikes. As grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower he felt a weird sensation well up in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what to make of the 'sixth sense' welling up within him. The feeling of someone familiar returning... it was an odd feeling indeed.

The blonde turned the small shower knob towards the hot side and the waters gushed out in clear rivulets. Dropping the airy hospital gown down on the white tiled floor, Cloud stepped into the water and simply let his body refresh itself as the comforting, liquid warmth snaked its way down his body. It felt amazing.

Grabbing the tiny shampoo and conditioner bottle mix, Cloud poured out a good handful of the hair cleaner and scrubbed it through his matted blonde spikes. The soap suds bubbled up and dripped off as the conditioner softened his hair.

He opened his eyes slightly, water droplets falling from black lashes, as his mind directed the mental montage towards his tall, dark and exotic housemate... his housemate standing there in the shower with him... Vincent naked...

Cloud's breath hastened as his mind went on its own enjoyment spree. Try as he may, Cloud couldn't stop himself from gripping his now erect cock and pumping it slightly, imagining Vincent's hand in place of his own.

_I can't believe... i'm doing this... ngh..._

The steam from the warm shower quickly clouded the room along with Cloud's small pants as he worked himself to completion. Bracing one hand against the wall in front of him as the showers waters raced down his back, Cloud pumped his cock quickly, feeling his climax explode through and out his body. He bit his bottom lip hard, trying not to moan loudly as he thought of Vincent's wet hair draping over his body as the darker male tugged on Cloud's member.

He panted quickly as post orgasmic pleasure rippled through his system. Cloud put his forehead on the still chilly shower wall tiles, trying to cool off his still heated body.

_Focus..._

Turning the shower off and stepping out, Cloud quickly dried himself off and grabbed the new clothes sitting on the ground by the door.

Fully clothed in his new black attire Vincent brought him this morning, Cloud strapped his buster sword to his back and exited the room to see Rufus, Reno, and Vincent waiting.

Cloud rubbed his head and glanced over towards Vincent. "Hey guys. Sorry for all the trouble."

Nodding, the ex-Turk replied in his monotone voice. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great actually." Cloud said with a smile. In all honesty, though he'd hate to admit it, being in the hospital with the mother hens squawking at him to stay in bed actually did him some good. His body thanked the white labs coats.

"Cool. So I guess the device didn't do anyth-" Reno's quick tongue was cut short due to a pale hand firmly clasping over it.

Rufus delivered a fierce glare towards his lover as Cloud's face contorted in confusion. "What are you talking about my dear Reno? Forgive his idiocy Cloud."

Releasing the loud mouth Turk, Rufus turned his attention to the savior of the world. Sighing he said, "I was not planning on telling you as soon as you were released from the hospital but, as you know, Reno does have a big mouth."

"HEY! You know you love it." Reno crossed his arms and delivered a sly smile towards Rufus.

Shaking his head at Reno's advances, Rufus continued. "As I was saying, Cloud, please listen to what I am about to tell you with a clear head."

Cloud nodded.

"When Vincent came across your dying form and began brining you back here, you suddenly lashed out and started to attack him."

The blonde's face suddenly paled as cool blue orbs met fierce burning red, trying to ask forgiveness which was given with a nod and a slight smile. The relief that washed over Cloud's features did not go unnoticed by all in the room.

"Cloud," Rufus continued, "There was a small device embedded in the back of your neck that Vincent removed, albeit un-gracefully, and crushed it. No matter, my theory is this: Jenova cells were found within the machine. The one who implanted said cells, my guess, is Hojo. I do not know why, but it seems that there is something that he wants and you are his target, Cloud."

No one saw Vincent's eye twitch and tightening of his hand as Rufus finished his explanation. The vivid memories of Cloud laying motionless on the earth in the outskirts of Edge, bleeding and dying, was enough for Vincent. He had never felt his heart plummet to the pit of his stomach before as it had that day. _I won't let anything harm you Cloud._

The blonde looked towards Rufus then averted his eyes and asked in a barely audible voice, "So does this mean he's back?"

Cloud guessed it made some sense... the attacks from the beasts and him being taken over- yes, all the pieces of the puzzle fit together and formed the Professor's face. Yet, Cloud didn't want to think of Hojo still roaming the earth. Just what is Hojo after and, the largest question of all, _how _is he still alive? That is what frightened Cloud the most.

"Yes. That is exactly what I'm assuming." Rufus nodded his head, watching as Cloud's eyes spoke volumes of voiceless words. The boy knew that he had to face Hojo again.

"Don't worry Cloud, we'll figure out something. Besides, it's not like he can really bring anyone back from the dead right?" Reno stated in his go-lucky voice.

Everyone slightly jerked as Vincent's un-heard voice broke in. "We do not know this for certain Reno. We must be prepared for anything and everything."

All of a sudden, alert systems went off within the building as loud quakes rattled the ground. One doctor rushed into the room screaming. "President Rufus! Sir! Someone is attacking the building!"

"Well who is it?!" Reno grabbed onto the wall for support as the last rumble subsided.

"We don't know! He's shrouded in a black cloak and wielding a huge sword! We even tried using bombs but he keeps evading everything we throw at him!"

Cloud raced out of the room heading towards the front of the Shinra building.

_That feeling..._

Vincent, seeing his partner's worry clouded face, also rushed off towards the entrance. Upon arrival, three Shinra guards were already lying dead in the front of the building as the cloaked man battled with Tseng. Rufus and Reno arrived at the scene moments later.

The blonde warrior paused at the entrance and gasped. "That sword…"

Turning his eyes to focus on the battle before his eyes, Vincent couldn't help but cringe as he saw what made Cloud freeze up upon arriving at the scene. Tseng was thrown backwards towards the gunslinger and buster wielder as the mysterious man brought down his sword so that the tip of the heavy blade embedded itself into the hardened earth: its heavy frame rivaled that of Cloud's. The un-known warrior poised to attack again and ran full force towards the onlookers.

The fiery red head pulled out his EMR and took a ready position, defending Rufus as the Shira President cared for Tseng. A small gash decorated Tseng's left thigh, allowing bright red blood to pool around the open wound and drip steadily to the ground.

Vincent jumped into the air and shot out three rounds which the cloaked man blocked with ease as he brought down his sword towards Cloud. Whipping his buster sword out and grunting at the force brought down upon him by the intruder, Cloud gritted out, "Who are you?"

The mysterious man gave no reply.

The blonde warrior pushed his attacker away and lashed out. Vincent took his place as a far attacker and shot précised rounds from Cerberus. Quick sessions of sword attacks and defense were formed. Gun shots buzzed through the air and deflections were made. The black cloaked warrior side stepped and swiped his massive sword towards Cloud's middle, making Vincent's stomach lurch as he quickly replaced bullets within Cerberus.

Cloud dodged just in time and delivered a swift round-house kick which the intruder blocked with ease. In doing so, the un-known man grabbed Cloud's assaulting leg and threw him across the not so forgiving ground. Rolling across sun-dried earth, the hero lost grip of his buster sword and heard it clamber to the ground further away from his fallen form. Looking up towards the rushing sound of feet heading towards him, Cloud arose from the ground and dodged the crushing swing made by the intruder. Not having his sword, the blonde was at a complete disadvantage as he fought for his life by avoiding hits. The intruding figure backhanded the blonde across his head, momentarily disabling the warrior, making him see stars as his vision blurred something fierce.

"Cloud!" Seeing his companion on the loosing side, Vincent jumped down from his shooting perch and attacked the black cloaked man with his golden claw of steel and fierce kicks.

The intruder turned his attention away from the defenseless Cloud and began attacking the ex-Turk. Being a long-ranged fighter, Vincent did not have the right weaponry to block heavy blows by a sword as large as this. However, with the lack of heavy weapon, Vincent made up for it by his lightning fast agility and swift moves. He wasn't an ex-Turk for nothing. The cloaked male feigned a frontal attack and slashed at the vampire-like man from the back.

Trying to somehow maneuver away from the attack, Vincent did not manage to get out of the way and received a nice clean slice across his right side. Feeling the blood racing down his injured side, Vincent unleashed Cerberus. At such a close range, the cloaked man could not block every single bullet, and received two in his right shoulder.

Reno suddenly appeared behind the disoriented man and smacked the un-known figure across his left shoulder blade with his EMR. However, this did not really phase the cloaked man as he twirled his body around, bringing with it the heavy force of his sword. Reno blocked it before it had a chance to cleave his head off his shoulders. Using this as an advantage, the Turk delivered a fierce uppercut hitting the man in the jaw. Retaliating, the attacking intruder delivered a bone crushing kick to the smirking red head, sending him backwards with a cry of pain and grabbing at his chest as he skid to a halt.

"Reno!" Rufus cried out as he watched his lover writhe in pain on the cold ground on the other side of the compound.

Cloud took this opportunity to grab his buster sword and resume his attack on the intruder. Sensing another quick approaching presence from the side, the cloaked man brought up his sword and blocked Cloud's. Seeing his slowed movements, the blonde warrior took this time to unleash great, force-filled swipes and slashes with practiced, accurate ease in quick succession. The bullet wounds were slowing down the cloaked attacker which made Cloud's burst much easier to try and overtake the other.

_These fighting moves…so familiar…_

Cloud swung his heavy buster upwards and it ripped the cloak in half, revealing who the mysterious man was. Spiking black hair cascaded down to the shoulders, beautiful, yet lifeless violet eyes, well built body, a SOILDER uniform and that 'X' shaped scar on the left jaw line.

Feeling his heart stop and blood rush away from his face, Cloud gasped.

"Zack?"

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!**

**~ChaosGarden**


	5. Chapter 5

**Darkening Abyss Ch 5**

**Thank you for all the reviews ^_^  
**

* * *

"Zack?" Confusion. Utter confusion was written in black and white all across Cloud's face as he stared longingly at the man before him.

It seemed as if the Earth stood still for an eternity. All current viewers of this revealing were in awe of the one and only Zachary Fair standing right before their very eyes.

Was it a miracle?

"You've gotta be shitting me…" Reno wheezed out from his crumpled position on the far side of the compound. How many years had it been since he'd seen Zack in the alive flesh? Gods know how long Reno had laid in the dark, tears racing down his cheeks when Tseng told them that Zack was dead. Never in his many years as a Turk had Reno seen Tseng cry. It was unheard of. A weakness. But for that occasion, it was permitted.

"It can't be…" Tseng's eyes widened notably as he drank in Zack's toned body. The Turk's supposed stone cold heart ached when he realized that Zack was dead those years ago. He didn't want to admit it, but the black haired warrior etched a place within his heart. Everyday was a new day for Zack and with it he brought laughter and warmth. Tseng wanted so badly to rush into Hojo's lab and save the two but with Rupert Shinra as President, that want was put on hold. The Turk couldn't believe his eyes as the scene unfolded in front of him.

"Zack…" Though Rufus was never on friend basis with this man, the looks from two of his most loyal Turks when the news of Zack's death was reported made him feel terrible. How could one person, a SOILDER, affect his Turks like that? Zack must have been one hell of a man to make both Tseng and Reno depressed… Rufus then knew that while Zack was alive, he had made lasting impressions on each person he touched.

The moment of awe and remembrance was over as Zack lashed out at the dazed blonde. Swiping his sword from the left side, Cloud barely managed to jump out of harms way. The boy could hear the swoosh of the heavy sword splice the air and riffle Cloud's blonde locks.

"Zack!" Cloud furthered himself from his best friend. Why was this happening? Most importantly, _how _was this happening?

The lifestream just didn't spit people back out whenever it damn well felt like it. Sure, Cloud himself was an exception to that rule but… he wasn't _really _dead per say.

Something's wrong with the lifestream. Was Hojo in fact tampering with the lifestream and Jenova? Was there _anything _on Gaia that that monster hasn't touched and altered yet?

The Professor definitely lived up to his name as one of Shinra's best scientist. This man, though not one fit for battle, was to be feared by his conniving, devious and inhumane treatment of everyone and everything that landed on his examination table or caught his interests.

Vincent took this momentary opportunity to jump down from his perch onto Zack's back. This swift tackle caught the SOILDER off guard, making him fall to the ground and loosing his sword. Reno raced to his feet and aided Vincent in subduing the raging spiky, black haired male. "Shit he's strong for a dead guy!"

Vincent took the butt of his gun and slammed it across Zack's temporal lobe, effectively knocking him out.

-------

All Cloud did was sit by Zack's bedside and stare. To be honest, deep within Vincent's heart, the man felt a little jealous. Yes, he knew of their friendship… and possibly more… but it did ache a little seeing his blonde spend every waking moment by Zack's side.

Wait.

_His_?

Since when was Cloud his? Last time Vincent checked, he wasn't worthy for companionship nor did he expect it. So… why was this feeling slowly eating away at him?

Of all the things Hojo had taken away from Vincent, why hadn't the scientist removed his emotions… they're such a burden…

The gunslinger stood in the doorway watching over Cloud as the boy simply stared at the sleeping man before him. After Vincent knocked Zack out, they took him down into the medical area and strapped him down to the bed with reinforced straps that SOILDERS couldn't break. He could only imagine the state of mind Zack would be in when he awoke… strapped down to the bed…

That could be one reason why Cloud chose to await his friend's awakening, if he even did wake up that is.

Cloud had told him the story of his and Zack's escape from the labs. If it weren't for Zack, Cloud would not be here and the boy felt that it was his fault that his best friend died. 'If only I had been stronger' were Cloud's choice of words whenever they got onto that topic. Cloud had always grown distant when they brought up the past. His blue eyes glazing over with memories dancing across his mind made Vincent feel that his own past wasn't even worth mentioning. The boy had his idol turn against him and the world, his town decimated and his best friend ripped away from him.

After they saved the planet, Cloud returned to the city of Midgar which was changed to Edge as a symbol of rebirth. There he had lived with Tifa, Denzel and Marlene for quite some time till the remnants attacked. Vincent could still recall the sheer terror that grabbed at his heart when he saw Yazoo fire off a shot that penetrated Cloud's chest. When the building erupted, the dark haired male thought that Cloud had died. But that was when he first felt a tingling sensation deep within him. He could barely recall it but for some reason, that feeling was pointing him towards the church.

Vincent did not speak up on the sensation since he was unsure of what it meant and was saved by Tifa who ordered Cid to head towards the crumbling bulidng because that's where she had last seen Cloud. The black haired martial artists yelled at Cid to hurry towards the fallen building in hopes that Cloud was still there. Vincent finally decided to act upon the felling curling within him and ordered Cid to turn the ship around and head towards the church because they were heading in the wrong direction.

"The church?! What in t'hell do you all take me for? I ain't no taxi cab!" Cid snarled and swirled the wheel in the direction of the church.

Tifa saw red. "Vincent what the hell are you doing?! Cloud is _there! _He was shot _there! _We need to help him!"

"... You were going in the wrong direction. He'll return to us in the church." Vincent turned and started unflinchingly in to angered brown orbs of Tifa. Though the woman was normally calm, cool and collected, she had a nasty temper when provoked.

"And how do you know this?" Tifa crossed her arms and leaned against the vast main window, still staring at Vincent, waiting for a response.

"I... It is hard to explain..." Vincent's red gaze shifted downwards; he himself didn't know how to explain the slight pulling sensation forming within him. He just knew that Cloud was going to be there.

When Cloud awoke in the shallow water, eyes contacting with the gunners' own, Vincent watched the blonde's gaze shift from him towards the entrance of the church. Vincent's eyes followed slightly, not seeing what Cloud was smiling at... It wasn't until Vincent and Cloud were living together till the elder found out what-or in particular whom- made him smile like that. And again, the story of Zack Fair filled up the family room as Vincent listened to Cloud re-weave the tale.

The blonde was strong but, Vincent felt, that Cloud was standing in the shadow of a hero loved by all. In Vincent's eyes, Cloud was more so a hero than anyone else ever before him- even the legendary Sephiroth couldn't stand up to the mountain boy's sheer willpower and determination. Vincent had informed Cloud of such whenever the younger fell into his depressed states that were slowly fading over time, making the black haired male's heart swell with a bit of pride in his accomplishments in bringing back Cloud's smile.

Now that Zack was back...

Shaking his head, Vincent silently left the doorway and his charge.

-------

Tseng was healing well, as was Reno. The feisty red head would not stop talking about the boredom that came with hospitals as he and Tseng shared a recovery room. The black haired Wutai inwardly prayed that his healing would finish so he'd be released soon. He did _not _care about how Rufus did this and that to Reno.

He _really _did not need to know such intimate details about his boss.

The blush that slowly reddened Tseng's pale cheeks made the red headed, loud moth Turk snicker with delight. Reno didn't halt his explicit descriptions and Tseng's reactions prompted the younger Turk to go into further detail… if that was even possible.

Tseng was such a fun recovery buddy.

-------

Rufus sat at his desk, furiously typing away on his keyboard and staring intently at the illuminated screen before him. Since the return of Zachary Fair, this prompted the Shinra President to dig further into Hojo's experimental data and research. Yes the man was completely insane but his diagnostics were descriptive to the T. Everything he did was recorded with great care… as much care as a mad scientist would have that is.

His writing reflected his mood on the current test subject as well as the experiments that were preformed. Rufus cringed as he read through gruesome files, taking not as to when Hojo's reports began the descriptive details on the way his test subjects cried out and writhed furiously on the examination table: it was when the Professor was in a good mood.

It had to be done though.

Three hours passed by and Rufus had visited Tseng and Reno, allowing his head Turk to leave the Recovery room, much to Reno's disappointment. Tseng, informing the President that he was completely healed and asked what his orders were, knowing full well that Rufus had been working on the current dilemma.

"Sir, if you do not mind my asking, what have you found out about the current situation regarding Zachary Fair? Is he the missing experiment?" Tseng buttoned up his top and stared at the Shinra President. The thought of Zack being the mystery experiment kept gnawing away at his thoughts ever since the dark haired first returned like that. It had all been too sudden...

It was not in the blonde president's nature to simply sit back and wait, letting everything unfold itself before he acted. No, Rufus was the type to fully diagnose the current problem and tackle it head on after he holed himself up in his office, thoroughly analyzing details and formulating a bulletproof plan that he would soon relate to Tseng who would carry out his president's orders.

They had gone back to Rufus's office where the Shinra leader stated Tseng's mission.

"As I'm sure you are well aware of the return of Zachary Fair, I want to make sure that you know that he is not, in fact, our missing experiment 128-X. Hojo never stated in his reports that the test subject was Mr. Fair... So your concerns about him being the experiment should be sedated. Go to Nibelheim. According to Hojo's report here, he had another section of the lab cut off from the main part and located it in the deeper corridors of Nibelheim's reactor. The troops that had infiltrated this space came back with little information but, I know you will be able to find something."

"Rufus, Sir, Nibelheim's reactor was destroyed... how does this have to relate to experiment No. 128-X?" Tseng rarely questioned his orders but this was a one time allowance.

"Look at this Tseng." Rufus turned the computer around so that Tseng could read it. "Hojo had encrypted his writing. Following each ending sentence, you'll see that it has nothing to do with the one prior to it. This is true for two experiments."

Tseng nodded his head, seeing the non-existing relationship between the ending sentences, quickly following Rufus's theory. To someone not on their intellectual level, those sentences would seem to just be some type of opinion by Professor Hojo. He had to give Hojo credit for successfully hiding, or... not fully hiding, his work.

"These two experiments, one of which is experiment No. 128-X, were located in this branched off lab in Nibelheim." Rufus directed Tseng's attention towards a pulled up digital map on his computer, signaling the location with an red circle.

"Consequently, this lab was almost one hundred feet away from the reactor itself. In his recordings, Hojo actually found a way to harness a tiny portion of the lifestream and Jenova, infusing them together in his experiments. Experiment No. 127-X failed… No. 128-X however, was a success according to his reports. If we can find him, somehow, we may be able to pull further information on Hojo. You're mission is to head to Nibelheim's lab and dig up any fossilized information you find. You never know what precious jewels you can find remaining in a raided tomb."

Nodding his head, Tseng straitened and exited the room. "Understood Sir."

-------

Vincent stood atop the Shinra building by the helicopter pad, gazing out at the star filled sky. City lights trickled and dimmed as its patrons turned in one by one. The large corporation, however, lay lit up like a giant light bulb, illuminating a vast majority of the city surrounding the monstrosity of this business building. A cool breeze whipped across the upper sections of the building, making Vincent's black hair blow with the wind and settle back into place when the quick gust was over.

He should be happy for Cloud that his severely missed best friend was back. Well, hopefully Zack was back. Vincent didn't want to think about Zack slowly fading back into the lifesream as Cloud watched on. There was no telling what Hojo had done to the lifestream that had made the spiky black haired male return to the living world. The SOILDER hadn't awoken from his slumber since Vincent had knocked him out. Did he feel bad about it? No, not really. Zack was attacking Cloud after all. Vincent would do anything to protect Cloud.

Reminiscing about earlier events, Vincent couldn't help but inwardly cringe as he saw the happiness and shock that bubbled up within Cloud's eyes when he saw Zack.

It did make him jealous. Whenever Cloud smiled like that at Vincent back in their apartment, it made the other bury his head within his mantle if he was wearing it or turn his head away, allowing the long strands of black hair to successfully shield his face. This, in turn, made the younger blonde roar with laughter, saying that Vincent was like a turtle.

A turtle. He was most defiantly _not _some hard shelled reptilian. Or maybe he was. Whenever something different occurred that made the man blush or feel awkward, he hid beneath his cloak or long strands of black hair.

_Vincent Valentine the Turtle..._Vincent chuckled quietly at that thought.

Cloud's musings were rubbing off on him. It was weird… jokes were not written in the vampire's How To book. Vincent preferred to just watch but with Cloud's personality around him 24/7 since he moved in with the elder, he found himself actually 'lightening up'.

It… it felt good.

Moving crimson eyes from the sky, Vincent caught site of a figure standing near him.

"Vincent."

"Tseng."

"I thought that you'd be up here. How come you're not with Cloud?"

"He's too busy being Mother Hen." Vincent made a joke.

"You actually made a joke. Vincent Valentine never jokes." Tseng chuckled as he saw the other visibly tense. "Seems that since Cloud moved in with you, it has proven a positive influence on your personality."

"Hn."

Tseng smirked and began retreating towards the helicopter.

It wasn't like Vincent to question, or care, what a Turk was doing but… "Tseng, where are you going?"

"Nibelheim."

"Nibelheim?"

"Yes."

Ah… a Turk to the very end. The damn bastard kept beating around the bush.

"What for?"

"Care to join me?"

"…"

"Suit yourself."

Tseng turned once again and climbed up to the pilots' seat. Putting on the head radio set, he felt the helicopter jiggle a little as someone took a seat in the passengers' side.

The Turk leader grinned and stared up the metal bird.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review ^_^ **

**I'll give out cookies!! **

**~ChaosGarden**


	6. Chapter 6

**Darkening Abyss Ch 6**

**You all are wonderful! **

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Oh how I love you all dearly! I sure hope you all are still enjoying this fic. Hooray for winter holiday nearing and celebrations included ^_^  
**

**Zack and Cloud rekindling.**

**Some references to Crisis Core.  
**

* * *

He'd been waiting there for hours. Cloud had asked the doctors to remove the bindings around Zack. If his best friend awoke to being strapped to a bed... it wouldn't be good for anyone. The only time Cloud left Zack's side was either to use the bathroom or go to the cafeteria with Reno who forced the blonde to eat. If it weren't for the red head's constant natter, Cloud would have simply continued sitting by Zack's bedside. Reno had been discharged a few hours ago, bickering about not being released sooner when Tseng was. Speaking of the Wutai… where was he anyways?

Since Zack returned, Cloud figured that Tseng would be monitoring him 24/7; to make sure that he wouldn't just up and start attacking again. Now that Cloud thought about it, there were _no _Turks near by (save for Reno who came and went as he pleased).

The blonde's train of thought began spinning memories from the past. Zack was a SOILDER and Cloud was a grunt… A measly foot soldier who just so happened to be graced with Zack's friendship and guidance. That friendship and teaching grew into something more as time went on. Cloud knew that Zack was seeing Aerith and was madly in love with the brunette. The woman was a complete blessing, honestly; her kindness and love was showered on every living thing.

However, that key word in that sentence was _was_. Zack _was _completely in love with her but then...

During training sessions, Zack's violet gaze couldn't help but wander up and down Cloud's toning body as he clashed swords with the others during some sparing sessions. The younger cadet was growing fast and was quickly developing into a fine swordsman; one mirroring the scrawny mountain boy who signed up just months before. A strange gripping feeling began forming Zack's chest as he watched the other train. Sweat dripping from the teenagers face, blue eyes shining with mirth and excitement… certain parts on the First were reacting to Cloud and it wasn't good. Not good at all. He'd have to corner the kid in the shower stall again… Zack grinned but then thought of Aerith. They never had a sexual relationship but the brunette held a special place in his heart... He knew it sounded corny and made for a lame excuse but he grew to only like Aerith as a brother would a sister. Zack couldn't keep dragging it on. He had to tell her.

Whenever Zack and Aerith met up at the church, he couldn't help but brag about one of his 'disciples' as Zack put it. The brunette laughed and nodded her head, amused with her boyfriend's complete fondness of the young boy. Her small smile morphed into a devious smirk as Zack went on another one of his rants about Cloud's growth. She knew what he was actually thinking about when he spoke of Cloud. And not surprisingly, it didn't bother the flower girl at all.

"_Gods Aer… he's grown so much since he first came to this program. The way his eyes sparkle when he grips his sword and plunges into a fight… it gives me chills. I love hanging out with him. He's such the oddball out of the group."_

"_Oh Zack… just be honest with yourself, I really don't mind." This was the twenty ninth - thirtieth time was it?- that Zack went off on one of these tangents. She didn't mind it one bit. Happiness was a precious gift and one should cherish it with all their heart._

_A mixture of confusion and embarrassment made themselves present on the tall SOILDER. "W-what?"_

"_You're fond of Cloud. That much is obvious." Her smile encompassed her entire face. "Is that why you've been skipping out on our dates?"_

_Zack's mind drew a blank. How was he supposed to respond to her? It was true. Gods he loved Aerith with all his heart but there was just something about Cloud…  
_

"_I really do not mind Zack. As long as you are happy, I am happy. And I must say, Cloud is quite a cutie." She laughed and knelt down by the small flower patch. _

"_I love you Aerith, I really do. Hell I think I love you both!" Zack clapped his hands over his mouth. _

_Her head flipped backwards as she let out a roar of laughter. "And that, my dear Zack, is your one weakness- you love everyone." She stood, grasping a fully bloomed flower in between her clasped hands. _

_Handing it to Zack she said, "Your heart is just too big for one person. Go to him, Zack. Share your warmth with him as you did with me. I will always love you, but he is now the one your heart desires."_

_Taking the offered flower, Zack smiled and enveloped her in a tight hug. It was true, his heart was too damn big for just one person. He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Aerith… thank you."_

"_No thanks needed. Now, stop wasting time here, go on and pester the little chocobo. I've got to tend to my flowers." _

_Zack nodded and raced off. As the wooden church doors slid shut, Aerith looked up towards the peak of the church altar as a single tear escaped her green eyes. Happiness was meant to be shared by everyone, no one could claim it just for themselves. It was a beauty in its own right._

Cloud grinned as he remembered Zack bringing his ex to meet his new lover. The blonde was prepared for screaming, yelling or whatever Zack assured him _wouldn't _happen, but when Aerith came through the doorway, Cloud found himself with a face full of brown hair. Her arms wrapped around his middle as she tugged at one of his spikes, calling him baby chocobo. Oh that nickname…

The dinner was perfect. Everyone was happy. The next day: mission to Nibelheim. The mission to hell. Everything changed as soon as they stepped out into the backwater town.

Memories of Zack and him locked up in those god forsaken tubes in Hojo's lab… all those needles continuously poking his body. Zack's cries of pain… his own cries of pain… Cloud could barely recall it but, one of the worst treatments he had received was when felt Hojo cut into his skull. The pain that erupted was unbearable as that bastard… did something…

That's when he heard it. The first distant echoes of her voice.

Darkness soon enveloped Cloud and he lost himself.

Years passed, Zack died… Aerith died… Sephiroth died… the chain of death was never ending amongst the people Cloud held dear to him.

Now, many years later, Zack was back. How was it possible?

"How is it possible?" Cloud put his head onto the bed next to Zack's arm. His eyelids felt really heavy… The next thing Cloud knew, someone was running their hand through his hair.

_**Cloud… wake my child… find me and release me… **That voice_…

"Wake up chocobo head."

Blue, groggy eyes opened slowly. "Ngh… Zack? Is it really you?"

"Who else would it be?"

It was terribly hard to believe that Zack was there, in the flesh. It had been so long, _so long_, since Cloud felt Zack's hands run through his hair like that. Gods how he missed the feeling… how he missed Zack.

"Zack… Is someone else here?" Cloud looked around.

"Nope, just me. Why Spike, you hearing voices?" Zack laughed and ruffled Cloud's blonde spikes, not noticing blue eyes slightly enlarging. "So, what the hell happened? I thought I was dead."

"So did the rest of the world." Cloud quickly shook the whispers in his head and focused fully on his best friend resurrected.

"Why am I here and... shot? Why am shot?" Zack looked down at his bandaged shoulder. Violet eyes glancing around the room, quickly remembering that he was in the Shinra infirmary.

Cloud proceeded to enlighten Zack on the entire event prior to now.

"So I practically fucked up Shinra?"

Nodding his head, Cloud grinned. "Yeah you kinda did. You knocked the shit out of Reno and Tseng."

"That punk is still here eh?" Zack smiled, remembering his red headed Turk friend as well as the Turk leader himself. "Tseng too?"

"Yeah, still both loyal as hell to Rufus. Rude is married to Tifa, finally, and they are both living at Seventh Haven, the bar she owns. I'm currently residing with Vincent." Cloud gave a small smile as he remembered the look on the vampire's face when he appeared at the apartment with his bags, ready to move in. Cloud swore, to this day, that Vincent smiled when the blonde showed up early that morning with an arm load of duffle-bags. So Cloud was a pack rat... so what?

"Who's Vincent?" Zack quirked a black brow, a small gut feeling telling him that Cloud and Vincent were an item.

"He was one of the members who helped me take down Sephiroth and save the Planet. I… I moved in with him a couple months back, right after Tifa and Rude got hitched. Seriously, if I hadn't moved in with Vincent he might just have gone back to his coffin. That guy… I really can't see how he lived up until I began living with him. Y'know, he actually is smiling more which is _really _weird for him." Cloud adverted his gaze to the floor. He hadn't meant to go off on that little tangent…

"Aaaand? Look Cloud I know I died and all but you gotta tell me more about your new lover." It was only like an hour since Zack woke up and he was already squeezing Cloud out for information on his private life.

Snapping his head up, Cloud's cheeks blushed as he stuttered out, "N-no! No, i-it's not like that Zack! We're just friends!"

"Sure it's not Cloud. I've seen that look before when you and I were together… you've fallen for this guy." How ironic, it was now Zack giving Cloud the 'happiness' pep-talk Aerith had given him ages ago.

The blush was ever prominent on Cloud's face as he squirmed under Zack's gaze and puffed his cheeks. "Zack… I…"

Zack laughed and ruffled Cloud's blonde spikes. "Hey calm down there little guy!"

"I'm not little." Cloud brushed off Zack's affectionate ruffle. "I'm not the same as before Zack. I've changed."

Zack's smile faltered as his violet orbs met hardened blue. What had happened to the Cloud from before? "Sorry… uh… haha… um…"

"After you… left…"

"Died." Zack corrected him. It still felt weird saying Zack died. Cloud could still remember crawling up to Zack's motionless form as the rain soaked through their clothes; the dark haired first's blood mingling with the water pooling around him as Cloud simply looked on at his lover slowly slipping away.

"After you died… things changed, I changed. Everything in this world has changed Zack. I think it's for the better too. Rufus is now the President of Shinra, he and Reno are… together. Tseng is... Tseng, still following Rufus's orders and Reno is like a love sick puppy. I swear that guy... Ugh. And like i said before, Rude and Tifa are sorta settling down. Though I suspect Rude will sooner or later end up back here with the Turks. Once a Turk, always a Turk. If Rufus calls on him I'm positive that he would report for duty. I guess you could say that he's on a small vacation. Um… yeah… that's bout it. Oh, and I run a delivery service and Vincent helps out every so often. He's not one for delivering to people face to face however." Cloud snickered as he remembered a call from an elderly lady who bickered to him about someone ding dong ditching her house and leaving her parasol outside where anyone could have stolen it. When Vincent arrived back at their house, he had assured Cloud that he waited for the 'old bat' to retrieve her item before he left.

"Hey that's not so bad. You've made quite a life here Cloud, as did everyone else. Glad to see that things are really looking up for this place." Zack's contagious smile grew to consume his entire face. The black haired boy was proud for the other. All the kid's struggles, sacrifices, weren't for nothing. And hey, now Zack himself was back to begin anew.

"Yeah I guess." Cloud smiled a toothy grin. "It's good to have you back Zack."

"Hey now I get a second chance and bugging the crap out of you squirt." Again, Zack ruffled Cloud's blonde spikes. "I swear, no matter how many times I do that, your damn hair always goes right back into perfect position."

"Well then stop doing it!" Cloud's left eye twitched as Zack barked in laughter.

-------

Dr. Mikami entered the room, relieved to see the ex SOILDER awake, vitals healthy. He ran some quick tests and drew blood from Zack, grinning as he watch Zack recoil slightly. "You don't seem to enjoy being taken care of Mr. Fair."

"Not that... it's just the needle bit..." Zack turned his head away from the slightly smiling doctor towards Cloud who gave him an 'I don't know' look.

Mikami pulled the needle from Zack's arm, put a small bandage on it and then departed from the room.

"So, what's the lifestream like, Zack?" Cloud quirked his head to the side as he watched Zack fiddle with his IV cord.

"Hm? Oh, that floating ball of joy." Zack turned and faced Cloud. "Well, it's… something all right. After I died, Angeal came and like… lifted me into it. The next thing I knew, all the pain was gone. I was standing next to Angeal as Aerith, Sephiroth and Genesis walked closer to us. Speaking of Seph, he's not crazy anymore, it's like… when he was brought to the lifestream, all the sins he committed… were forgiven. Everyone's there that deserved it. Well… everyone except those like Hojo who go to… wherever they go to… Aerith said pure souls are taken into the lifestream while others just vanish."

Cloud felt a ping of fear when Zack mentioned Hojo; his best friend still didn't know that Hojo was not dead. What was Zack going to do when he figured out that the freak was still alive?

"It's like another world you could say. Literally we were walking on clouds, no pun intended buddy. The lifestream kept us separated from you all, like a barrier. Anyways, Aerith, damn, she's got some power in her I'll tell you. Remember when you were fighting with the remnants and were 'half dead'." Zack air quoted as Cloud nodded his head.

"Well, she worked her Cetra mojo and we shimmied down to the human world and brought you back."

"But then… how are you here _now_? Did Aerith send you back?" Cloud crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair.

"That… that I'm not sure of. I was with Angeal one moment, felt a tug, and the next moment I find myself waking up to your snoring. I don't know why the lifestream decided to spit me back out."

"It's weird… a couple days prior to your return, I was attacked by these monsters when I was coming home from a delivery. They were these wolfish creatures with horns." Cloud absentmindedly rubbed at his stomach where the two horns skewered him. "That's when I…"

Cloud paused, debating whether or not to inform Zack that he was hearing voices in his head. Hearing _her _voice in his head… And that Hojo was back…

"What Cloud? That's when you what?"

"I lost consciousness and woke up in here in Shinra medical." He couldn't tell him. Later. He'd inform Zack later.

Zack knew that Cloud was hiding something. After all, they were lovers once upon a time. "OK… I'll let you go for now but you will tell me later. No beating around the bush you got me?"

Nodding his head, Cloud's gaze shifted to the noise of the room door opening.

"Holy Odin's balls, you're alive."

"I see you still have that sewer's mouth, Reno. You pompous peacock." Zack smiled as the loud mouthed Turk walked towards the bed.

"Never thought I'd see your ass again _puppy_."

"I never gave you the honor of viewing it in the first place."

"GUYS!" This was one thing Cloud didn't miss. Zack's crude humor and Reno's potty mouth… together in one room…

Reno and Zack laughed as Cloud rolled his eyes. "Reno, where's Vincent? I haven't seen him in quite some time…" Curious blue eyes scanned the empty hallway, hoping to catch a glimpse of the red tailing.

Zack smiled, fully knowing that Cloud had moved on and was now trying to give his happiness and love to Vincent… _Vincent _… Why did that sound so familiar? Black hair... red... red cape thing... golden claw...

"Oh he didn't tell you?" Reno dragged a chair from the other side of the room, its metal legs screeching on the tiled floor.

"Damn it Reno, why the fuck didn't you just lift it?" Zack uncovered his ears and glared at the Turk.

Shrugging, Reno humored Cloud on the answer. "Red caped Bat Boy went with Tseng to Nibelheim."

Cloud was about to question it further when-

"THAT'S IT!" Zack's yell startled the other two room occupants, making them both jump in their seats. "I remember Vincent now! When I was snooping around in the underground cavern, I came across these rooms filled with coffins. When I opened one, there was this guy in there. The label read Vincent Valentine. He's got black hair right? Red cape thing?"

Nodding, Cloud and Reno looked quizzically at their bed ridden friend.

"No wonder you called him a vampire. That guy creeped the shit out of me when I opened the coffin… Why the hell was he in a coffin? Cloud… why are you sleeping with vampires?" Zack quirked a brow.

"I'm not sleeping with him!" Cloud's cheeks tinted red.

"Could've fooled me…" Reno let a sly smirk spread lazily across his face as he turned his head away from the yell that was sure to come.

"RENO!"

-------

"ACHOO!"

"Vincent… Stop sneezing."

"My apologies."

**

* * *

TBC**

**Well, I hope this was a good chapter.**

**I felt like I needed to lighten the mood at the end. I was getting depressed myself writing everything about Zack and Cloud's past… hence Reno entering LOL. I love that guy ^_^  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review, it let's me know if you're enjoying the story ^_^**

**~ChaosGarden**


	7. Chapter 7

**Darkening Abyss Ch 7**

**I freaking love you all for reviewing and faving! I really hope that you all are still enjoying this fic ^__^**

**Thank you so much! *bows***

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Zack awoke from his sleep, blearily blinking away the haze, trying to focus on the light in his room that was emitting from the window. Yawing widely, he stretched in the hospital bed, feeling all his muscles tense and release. It felt good to be alive again. He couldn't help but wonder what all had happened after his untimely death- especially what had happened to Cloud. Sure he saw his younger friend briefly during their small reunion during the remnant fiasco but it wasn't nearly enough to sedate Zack's curiosity. From what he had heard from Reno and Cloud, everyone seemed to be doing alright; Midgar...er... Edge, was growing and changing and Zack would just have to get used to the new world. It felt... odd to say the least that he was back in the land of the living. For some reason, a small feeling of not belonging welled up within him. He was dead so was there really a point for him to be alive once more?

However, that dreary thought was immediately put to a halt when he remembered the smiles on the others' faces when they saw him alive and well in the hospital room the other night. They were happy to have the bouncy first back so he guessed that made everything ok: he was still accepted and wanted. Truth be told, he wanted Cloud to be by his side once more but... Zack sighed. It was a bummer that he couldn't call Cloud his anymore. No, now the boy belonged to Vincent. Well, it wasn't official yet but with Zack's melding, it was sure to become official.

He looked around the room, hoping to see Cloud somewhere near by. Not seeing his blonde haired companion, Zack sighed once again. "So, is this how Aerith felt?"

Damn it really sucked but hey? He died remember? Cloud moved on and found someone else, even if that someone else that was asleep in a coffin for years. Zack knew that Cloud's heart had moved on since the day of his death; Cloud moved on… now it was his turn. It's not like he would intervene with the blonde's new life and adoration of Vincent Valentine. Oh no, Zack was defiantly not the man who'd mess up someone elses life just to make his own perfect. As long as Cloud was happy, he was happy.

"Gyah… stupid lifestream." Just what the heck was that damn lifestream doing, spitting him out like that? Did he smell that badly? Zack turned his head towards his armpit and sniffed, quickly grimacing. If he were the lifestream, he'd totally spit himself out if he smelled like that. He needed a shower. The thought of the warm water racing down his back made the SOILDER's violet eyes glimmer with anticipation.

He swung his legs off the bed and stood up, thinking that his legs were still working properly but was wrong. As soon as Zack took a step towards the bathroom adjacent to his bed, his legs wobbled and he quickly found the floor his new resting place. "Shit!"

Zack hadn't expected that little event. Gritting his teeth together, he grabbed at the hospital bed and pulled himself up. At least his upper body seemed to be obeying his demands. Pulling himself into a seated position on the white linen, he wiggled his toes and moved his legs up and down, trying to get the muscles to cooperate. A few minutes passed by and Zack finally deemed himself able to walk without acting like a toddler and falling on his ass. He stood, found his legs finally following his brains orders, and strode to the bathroom. Zack opened the door and turned the shower nozzle, allowing the steam to fill up the small chamber as he disrobed and stepped in. As soon as he let the warm waters wash down his body, there was instant relief and satisfaction. It felt marvelous.

Half an hour passed by before the dark haired first got out of the shower and dried himself off. He grabbed a second white towel and rubbed it through his hair then looked up at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. So this is what he looked like after spending time in the lifestream?

"I'm the exact same. Everyone else has changed… except me." Shrugging, he turned and walked out of the bathroom and changed into his clothes before exiting his hospital room. A few nurses were huddled around the main desk doing their work as Zack walked up to them.

"Morning ladies, you wouldn't have seen a spiky blonde guy walk by here?" Emphasizing his point, Zack pulled his own drying spiky locks upwards towards the ceiling, making the girls laugh.

A woman with red hair smiled and answered. "Yes Mr. Fair, he walked down the hallway and took the elevator to the main lobby. You just missed him. It seemed that he had spent all night in your room; you two must be good friends."

Zack nodded and headed off to find Cloud. "He's my best friend."

When he exited the elevator to the main lobby, Zack couldn't help but stand in awe of the new Shinra building. It still amazed him that Shinra was still standing, after all old Shinra did to Midgar and the Planet that is. Last night, Reno and Cloud had both brought Zack up to speed on what else had changed. They mainly discussed the Shinra corporation and how Rufus is completely dedicated to giving back to the people as well as the planet.

He saw Cloud standing by the large bay windows staring at his black cell phone then moving his gaze outside, looking as though he was searching for something, or someone. Zack walked closer and he heard the boy mumbling to himself.

"Vincent… Where are you?" When Cloud woke up that morning, he hadn't seen Vincent standing in his usual spot by the doorway to Zack's room... then again, the last time the blonde saw Vincent was when they carried Zack down to the infirmary. A minuscule sensation of regret for not acknowledging Vincent bubbled up within the blonde warrior. He hadn't meant to ignore Vincent but it wasn't everyday that your best friend came back to the land of the living. What really got Cloud worked up was the fact that Vincent hadn't even bothered to leave the boy a notice of his departure to wherever he went. Sure Vincent _used _to disappear for goodness knows how long and appear randomly when needed but ever since Cloud had moved in, they made it a custom to tell on another where they went and when they should be expected to return. It sort of irked the blonde that Vincent went on one of his disappearing acts again.

Again, Cloud was worrying for Vincent. Zack couldn't help the smile that graced his face as he watched Cloud fret, gripping his black cell phone in his hand, glaring at it. Vincent obviously meant a lot to the blonde; and from listening to Cloud's tale, they both had gone through so much when they fought to save Gaia from Meteor. It was time to let his little chocobo go and embrace the new Cloud.

"Morning Spike."

Head snapping up towards the voice, Cloud's blue eyes reflected the bright light from the outside sun, a complete parallel to his former annoyed look. "Morning Zack! How are you feeling?"

Giving himself a once over, the elder grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Pretty damn good if I do say so myself. So, what do they have to eat around here? Is it better than what we had before?"

"Definitely."

The two guys headed towards the cafeteria to get some breakfast. When they sat down at the table after getting their food, it took Zack like five minutes to completely inhale his full tray of the scrumptious looking edibles . "Damn Cloud you weren't kidding. This food kicks ass! I'll be right back, gonna get some more."

Cloud was about to give Zack a snarky reply when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, signaling a text message. Quickly dropping his fork and dug through his black pants pocket for his cell, Cloud located it and flipped it open. He smiled as a wave of relief washed over him when he saw that it was from Vincent:

**Just reached Nibelheim.**

**Sorry for leaving you like that.**

**I'll be back soon.**

_They just reached Nibelheim. I still don't know why they went… Vincent… be careful._

"Was that lover boy Cloud?" Zack snickered at Cloud's expression, sat back down with his new food covered tray and once again, began eating all the steaming cafeteria selection before him.

"Shut up Zack..." Cloud blushed and bit into his apple with great force, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Ah, thought I would find you two here after searching your room."

Zack, mouth stuffed with scrambled eggs, looked up and spoke with the food in his mouth. "Prefadnt Rufuf!"

Rufus raised a blonde eyebrow at Zack's manners. "I see your mannerisms haven't improved from the time you spent in the lifestream, Zack."

Zack swallowed his mouthful of food as Rufus continued. "Cloud, when you two are free, I need you to come to my office. We need to discuss the matter at hand since your being attacked in the Wasteland."

Nodding his head, Cloud looked at Zack who was giving him an inquiring stare. "What?"

Squinting his eyes, Zack saw right through Cloud's defenses, making the boy shift uneasily in his seat. "You need to tell me everything Cloud."

"I see you haven't told him. Cloud, inform Zack then meet me up in my office, the both of you, in an hour." That being said, Rufus turned and left.

He didn't want to look back at Zack… Cloud just knew- he just _knew_- that Zack's violet gaze was burrowing holes in his skull. "Cloud. Remember last night when you were about to tell me something but you didn't?"

Cloud sat there speechless. He remembered alright.

"Well I think now is when you need to tell me."

Cloud's blue eyes connected with Zack's own twin pools of violet. "Not here ok?"

Nodding his head, Zack collected their trays and delivered them to the conveyor belt which led the dirty dishes into a mass dishwasher. The two walked out towards the back hallways where there was very little people milling around and Cloud, leaning up against the wall, proceeded to enlighten Zack on _everything_. He figured that Zack was going to find out sooner or later... Cloud just had hoped that later meant much later than now...

Strangely enough, Zack just stood there and let the blonde ramble on. Not once did he interrupt. Cloud began from way back when he joined Avalanche to the here and now. He talked about Sephiroth's battle, the remnants, Vincent saving Cloud's ass in the Lost City when he fought against Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz… Saving the planet again. Moving in with Vincent… Cloud actually found himself talking more about what his life was like living with the dark gunner than his time prior to the move.

Though Cloud didn't notice it, Zack smiled when he heard the younger male's voice change from sad and depressing to one of happiness and light heartiness. Yet, according to Cloud, Vincent was not one to be open with his emotions. Thus, Zack now made it his personal duty to make sure the stoic vampire and his chocobo get together.

Cloud's face scrunched up during one of his tales when he noticed Zack's infamous grin plaster itself across his face. "I know that look… what are you planning Zachary Fair?"

Turning and heading towards the elevators, Zack sang out playfully. "Oh nothing to worry your pretty little chocobo head over. Now, tell me the rest of the story as we head up to Rufus's."

Great… this was the part of the story Cloud was absolutely dreading. As the elevator door dinged and the two entered, the blonde took a deep breath and enlightened Zack on the current events: him being attacked and controlled by Hojo, him hearing voices in his head, Jenova, him while under Hojo's control and attacking Vincent, him nearly dying, and finally, Vincent and Tseng going off to Nibelheim for gods know what. Cloud couldn't bring himself to look up into Zack's violet eyes since he knew his best friend was probably ready to tear down the city in search for Hojo.

"And you decided _not _to tell me this why exactly?" Zack looked mad. Not looked, he was absolutely raging as he slammed his fist against the metal elevator doors. He was mad that Cloud didn't trust him with the given information sooner, mad that Rufus had to prompt Cloud to finally spill the beans and he was mad that fucking Hojo was still alive. What, did the young warrior think that Zack was going to hate him for hearing voices? That he was going to turn into another Sephiroth? Hell, Jenova is one crazy bitch and Zack was going to make sure she would never harm any of his friends again.

"I'm sorry…"

"Damn right you're sorry!" Zack roared, wheeling around and glaring right at the shorter male.

"Zack…" This was becoming too much. Cloud just wanted to go back home and simply… do nothing. Just sit there with Vincent and revel in silence. He was tired of all this shit happening to him. Why him anyways? He'd lost Zack once, moved on, and now his ex lover was back, Hojo was back, Jenova was fucking with his mind again... Just how the hell was he to deal with all this?!

Cloud didn't realize it but tears were rolling down his cheeks as he stared down at the elevator floor. Zack instantly felt terrible; completely regretting his small outburst at the blonde. "Aw Cloud. I'm sorry buddy…"

Steeling his emotions, Cloud wiped away his tears as the elevator doors opened to the top floor. "It's fine. Now you know everything. Let's go see what Rufus has to tell us."

Zack nodded and followed the younger out.

Reaching Rufus's room and entering it, Cloud and Zack were summoned to the center of the office as Rufus pulled up a screen. "Well, as the President of Shira, I welcome you back Zachary Fair. Thank you for your services in SOILDER. When this mess is over, I will personally see to it that you receive your just reward."

"So does this mean I can finally get my own penthouse at Costa de Sol?" Zack grinned as Rufus arched an eyebrow.

"We'll see about that Mr. Fair. Anyways, since you graced us with your appearance, there have been reports coming in that other dead civilians have suddenly began re appearing... There is not a ghastly number but it is quickly rising. My Turks have been quick in finding and detaining those who have returned to us so that there is not a public uproar."

"So it wasn't just me huh?" Zack's violet gaze shifted outside. Just what the hell is Hojo doing to it?

"That is correct. We suspect that with Hojo's tampering with the lifestream, he has effectively reversed its effects and purpose." The blonde Shinra President pursed his lips and tapped his desk.

"So... if we defeat him... does that mean that..." Cloud's voice chimed in, pulling their attention towards him.

"My guess is a yes. The lifestream won't just allow the dead to walk freely amongst the living. Which means that I'll... probably fade away." Zack clapped his hand on the shorter male's shoulder as he watched the boy's head drop down. Just hours ago, they were all laughing and enjoying Zack's return and now with the latest news, Zack was probably going to fade away...

"I don't want you to go Zack." Cloud finally got his best friend back and now, with this revealing, the likelihood of him loosing Zack again was in the ninety nine percent tile. It just completely sucked in Cloud's opinion.

Before Zack could respond, the room door opened, allowing another to enter. Reno walked towards Rufus, handing him a small computer USB. "Rufus I got the file you asked for."

"Thank you." Hooking the USB into the main computer, the large computer screen in the middle of the room began showing documents Hojo had personally crafted himself. Rufus clicked through a couple of them and pulled up the ones regarding projects 127 and 128 X.

"As you can see here, Hojo had begun using another one of his theories on these two experiments. He had found a way to utilize the lifestream and Jenova together. Yet the lifestream sample he collected was minute; probably only good for a couple runs. Experiment 127-X failed, 128-X was a success. Cloud, when you were attacked out in the outskirts of Edge, Vincent said that you were being controlled by the device shot into your neck."

Cloud subconsciously rubbed the back of his nape, remembering the slight sting.

"That device contained small remnants of Jenova cells. I am assuming that Hojo is still alive, somehow, using Jenova to keep him going and further his plans… You two might be wondering why Tseng and Vincent are in Nibelheim, well, originally it was just Tseng but Vincent tagged along for some reason. Anyways, they are to travel to another lab nearly one hundred feet away from the destroyed reactor. Hojo had another secret lab in Nibelheim parallel to his main. This is where he conducted experiments 127 and 128. Here, Tseng is to recover any information we happened to miss. There has to be something located at the lab we didn't find earlier."

Again, unpleasant memories erupted in Cloud's head as he remembered being stabbed with Sephiroth's Masamune. The beautiful sword running through him swiftly, its metal blade protruding from his back as he grasped it, looking into his General's, wondering why everything had to turn out like that. It was all because of Jenova...

_**Cloud… **_Cloud gave a small start as he felt a quick surge race through his body.

"Cloud you ok?" Zack placed his hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"Y-yeah. Sorry, just memories." _Her voice… _

Rufus continued. "Experiment 128-X is still alive according to Hojo's report; this thing had been stuffed full of different human and animal cells, it might be able to morph since the Jenova cells have been proven to be unpredictable sometimes. If Tseng and Vincent can come up with information on this experiment, we might be able to track it down and gather more information on Hojo. This was the only experiment that has successfully escaped form Hojo's grasp. Hojo is still alive, and he's been planning something for all these years. He has finally decided to put his plans into action. The events that have played out over the past week are proof enough. That is why you were attacked Cloud. You are part of his plan. You were the only one to defeat Sephiroth, Hojo's prized experiment, and stop Jenova from controlling you. His target is you, Cloud Strife."

**

* * *

TBC**

**Yay another chapter!**

**Thanks a bunch for reading and for those of you who leave reviews, I greatly appreciate them!**

**You all rock ^_^**

**Review once more?  
**

**~ChaosGarden**


	8. Chapter 8

**Darkening Abyss Ch 8**

**Thank you so much for the great reviews! I'm so pleased that you all are enjoying it ^__^  
**

**Tseng and Vincent, where art Thou?**

* * *

The helicopter ride was as eventful as a bag of bricks. The occupants made as much noise as them too. The whirring of the helicopter's blades echoed loudly as Tseng brought the large metal bird down on the outskirts of Nibelheim. It had taken quite a while to get from Edge to Nibelheim since they met some bad turbulence with a storm and resorted to landing for a while till the gale passed.

During that time, not one of them spoke. Turks. Communication with their own even is un-heard of. Well, save for Reno. That guy didn't know how to keep his yap shut.

With the pelting rain on the helicopter's armored body and winds moving the large machine side to side as they were grounded, Vincent sat in his chair in a meditative state as Tseng tried radioing back to Shinra, informing them of their untimely stop. Having no avail, the Wutai turned off the radio and just sat there. The storm came out of nowhere; darkening clouds rolled in quickly as lightning and rain soon trailed in right behind them. Tseng thought that they would be able to still push through the watery onslaught but as soon as the wind picked up, it began tossing the helicopter around like a rag doll. The sensible thing to do was to land and wait for the storm to pass. This, however, pushed their mission back.

Vincent reflected on his time in the Turks and what had happened to him when he was ordered to protect the scientists… Lucrecia… Hojo had destroyed his life all those years ago and now that very man was trying to do it again. It seemed that anyone who was linked to Hojo would never fully escape the man's clutches unless they themselves passed on. Funny, the only freedom in this world seemed to revolve around death. Vincent opened his eyes slightly at the thought of Cloud dying. No, Vincent would never again allow someone he loved to to die.

Wait. Loved? Since when did Vincent say he loved Cloud?

When was he thinking about Cloud?

Obviously now he was. He was thinking of the blonde's spiky hair that greeted him in the morning, the smile on his face when Vincent rounded the corner from his bedroom to the kitchen, seeing Cloud with a fresh pot of coffee… Vincent never drank coffee, but when he found himself with a new housemate, that smell every morning was wonderful to wake up to and it tasted marvelous.

One could say that this was a new addiction. An addiction he'd been missing for a couple days now. The coffee provided by Shinra failed in comparison to Cloud's homemade brew.

Then his mind went to Zack. The look on Cloud's face when he saw Zack's identity revealed was enough for the dark haired gunner to know that the returning man meant something to the smaller warrior. His best friend… once lover… that last thought made Vincent's eye twitch. Cloud was living with him now so that meant that he had the upper edge on claiming the blonde.

…

_Why am I thinking of such things?_

Vincent sighed. There was no more hiding it. He had to be honest with himself. The black haired gunslinger was jealous over the fact that Cloud was paying more attention to his returned best friend than to him.

He had feelings for Cloud. Always had… Ever since Cloud's party found Vincent in his coffin and the gunman joined the rag tag team on their quest, he had watched the young boy grow and develop into a mighty fine warrior, carrying out his duty to save Gaia. Vincent took his role as a protector, the silent guardian, to Cloud's heroism.

The ex Turk wanted to go back to Edge now and see Cloud. Was he eating properly whilst waiting for his best friend to recover? He knew Cloud sometimes forgot about his own well being if he was fretting over one of his friends. Vincent remembered the time when he himself was attacked with a poison stinger from a random enemy encounter. He thought nothing of it at the time, not feeling anything different in his system. A few more gunshots later, oddly enough, the gunner began feeling dizzy and found himself face first on the ground trying to focus his ragged breathing as the poison quickly raced through his blood stream. Cloud was the first to notice the lack of gun shots being fired from the back and hastily raced to Vincent's side as the others finished off the clutter of wild stingers. The boy worried like a mother hen over Vincent's still form. Who would have thought that Cloud's voice could be so loud?

Vincent smirked as he recalled the relief that filtered through Cloud's face when Tifa hastily administered an antidote.

_Vincent sat by the campfire, acting as the night time watch. He should have been the one resting, recuperating from the poison sting earlier but he refused to allow the others to feel sorry for him. That was a momentary weakness that Vincent would never allow to happen again. Vincent looked up at the stars filling the sky, wondering why he had chosen to follow the blonde on his journey. Was it for redemption? Gaze shifting back down towards the fire as the logs crackled and split, Vincent sighed. Maybe it was simply because he was lonely and Cloud, along with the others, made Vincent feel better... sort of. _

_Cloud had woken up and found Vincent sitting there by the dancing flames, idly rubbing a hand over his side where the stinger was once lodged in his body. The blonde walked over and asked if Vincent was alright._

"_Cloud you needn't have worried for my well being." Crimson orbs were bright with the reflection of the flames licking the air.  
_

"_Well… I got worried there for a second. Those things are pretty nasty and it looked like it hurt…" He took a seat next to the stoic male, pulling up his knees so that they touched his chest and hugged them. It wasn't that cold out but the absence of the warm sun definitely was missed by the younger.  
_

_Cloud was worried for him? Typical human behavior, he should think nothing of it. "Go back to sleep Cloud. We move out in the morning."_

"_I can't sleep." Lies. Vincent could see the web of sleep that clouded the boy's blue eyes. Why was the buster wielder so adamant about not sleeping when it was obvious that his body needed it? They had been trudging through the forest for the entire day and finally decided to make camp before they all collapsed with exhaustion.  
_

"_Why are you doing this Cloud?" Vincent shook his head at the blondes stubbornness and looked towards his travel companion.  
_

_Cool blue orbs met burning crimson. "Why am I doing what?"_

"_Fighting for this world."  
_

"_I have to. My idol is being controlled by Jenova and Hojo's mind manipulation. I despise him for destroying Nibelheim, for ruining everyone's lives, and for that, I am the only one who can save him from himself. The others loathe him for who he is since they never knew the other side to Sephiroth. Well, maybe Tifa, but she never truly knew him like we did. I can save him and this world. I have to." Cloud yawned widely and rubbed at his eyes, trying to combat sleep that wished to claim him._

"_I believe that you can accomplish this task, Cloud." Vincent's gaze shifted to the stars hanging above once again, satisfied with Cloud's answer. The boy was very determined. It made Vincent feel that he had a purpose in this entire fight besides acting as a great long ranged fighter: he was to protect the boy and ensure his success. He could do that, protect Cloud that is.  
_

"_Mn… I hope I can do it… it's hard…" The young Nibelheimer, shifted to lay down on the ground, head on Vincent's left thigh. A couple seconds later and Vincent found himself with a sleeping night watch partner. Taking off his red cloak, Vincent draped it over the sleeping warrior and shifted his gaze back towards the crackling fire._

"The storm has passed." Tseng's cool informative voice broke Vincent's inner thoughts as the sound of the engines roaring to life signified their continuation of the mission.

-------

As soon as they landed at Nibelheim, Vincent's phone buzzed in his pocket. He gave a slight smirk when he saw that the text message was from Cloud:

**Where are you?**

He replied and then closed his phone. Looking up, Vincent saw Tseng standing at the entrance to Nibelheim and was giving the vampric male a knowing grin. "I must say Valentine, what good deeds will you return to me for generously giving you a place for you and Cloud to copulate?"

Brimming with embarrassment, Vincent steeled himself and bristly walked past the Turk into the decayed town. He had no reply to Tseng's comment which made the head Turk smile all the more. It was good to see the almighty Vincent Valentine finally allowing his emotions to interlace with his being. After all, the world needed more smiling faces rather than down turned lips. Zack had taught him that making people smile and laugh was better for their well being. The first's word's proved true since Tesng saw Vincent's attitude change for the better over time while living with Cloud.

They traveled to the location that was strangely enough left uncovered by the large boulders that littered the site. But wait… hadn't Shinra decimated the place prior to Vincent and Tseng's arrival? Something was not right and Vincent felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to stand.

"Tseng…"

"Yes, I feel it too. Something's not right with this situation." Tseng pulled out his hand gun as Vincent took out Cerberus. The Wutai Turk walked towards the large metal door and gave a sharp look to Vincent who nodded in return. Tseng opened the door as Vincent rushed inside, gun raised and ready to shoot anything that decided that it wanted some lunch. Crimson eyes scanned the dark room that the morning light didn't breach. Signaling that all was clear, Vincent motioned for Tseng to enter.

The two began moving further into the unlit cavern which lead to the lab. Senses on high alert, Vincent could feel his skin crawling the closer they got to the abandoned- or was it?- lab. Confirming his suspicions to the lab not being abandoned, small over head light bulbs illuminated the clammy tunnel. There's no way those were on during the dismemberment of the lab.

Coming to a byway, the two split up. Vincent took the left shaft while Tseng the right. As Tseng walked further into the dimly lit tunnel, he heard small noises penetrating the solid rock walls surrounding him. Noticing an entryway further a head, the Turk walked more cautiously towards it. Gazing through the small window located on the door, Tseng was in complete shock as he absorbed just _who _was in the room. He was so focused on the entryway that he failed to notice a figure creeping up behind him. As the assailant neared, it made a small trip up on the stone which caused Tseng to whip his attention to the darker parts of the tunnel.

The creature was nearly five feet from the Turk.

Turks never let their guard down; doing so is imminent death.

-------

Vincent walked down his path calmly; his enhancements proving beneficial, allowed him to see pretty clearly in the weak lights that twinkled over head. The path curved sharply to the left and came to a dead end. The black haired gunner blinked, seeing nothing that seemed to be of any use, and turned back around.

Three rapid fire shots rang out through the cave which made Vincent's eyes widen as he dashed off to find Tseng. He reached the byway where they parted, took off down Tseng's path and came across a bullet hole in the rock, signifying that Tseng was nearby. A small wolf-like creature with two curling horns lay in a dead heap near a pile of fallen rocks, its body was slowly dispersing into the air as two bullet holes were seen embedded in the wolf's skull. The beast closely resembled Cloud's wolf description.

Scanning the area, Vincent found Tseng laying off to the side, unconscious with two puncture wounds similar to Cloud's. In fact, they looked _just _like the wounds the Cloud had. Vincent fell to the ground next to the fallen Turk and ripped open the other's shirt. The two wounds weren't very deep but they looked mighty painful.

"Tseng!" Vincent took Tseng's ripped shirt and began trying to staunch the blood that was flowing freely from the wound. The Turk groaned and tried to move but Vincent kept him down.

"What… ngh…" Tseng's vision became clearer as his eyes focused on Vincent's kneeling form, wrapping makeshift bandages around the Turk's middle. He was kicking himself on the inside about letting his guard down for a mere second; it was a rookie mistake and look at what happened because of it.

"It appears that your wounds aren't deep but the hit you took when colliding with the wall…"

"Yes, yes, I'm… fine… the beast came at me when I was at the door. It's…it's someone from Shinra Vincent. He was wearing one of our lab coats." Tseng pulled himself up against the wall he collided with when the wolf rammed him. He coughed and winced as the wounds sent spears of pain up his middle. "He's… he's not human Vincent."

"What do you mean?"

"He's part… machine. I couldn't see his face, he kept his back turned towards the door. I know it was one of our people Valentine... And now he probably escaped thanks to my poor judgment." Tseng closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain. "Go in there and get information. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

Vincent didn't want to leave the wounded man there but he knew that he had to get into the lab. There was definitely something going on. An assured nod from the downed Turk gave Vincent motive to enter. The door whipped open, metal clanging against rock, as Vincent entered the lab. It was obviously abandoned in a quick haste. Computer monitors were still running, the test tubes bubbling with life… no one was locked in there thankfully. However, one test tube located in the far back was streaming with a different liquid or gas. Its look mirrored that of the lifestream, its pale green swirls moving upwards, trying to find an escape.

Lights went of in Vincent's head like fireworks. Hojo was tampering with the lifestream and Jenova. Wait... if the Professor was fiddling with the lifestream, was that the reason why Zack came back? Vincent turned as small crackling noises were heard from a few of the monitors; each blinking crazily then promptly exploding, effectively erasing information on them. Papers littered the floor and tables; Vincent began picking each and every one up. As he was bent over collecting, the ex Turk noticed a different crack weaving its way underneath one of the fallen tables.

Making his way over there, he examined the box shape on the belly of the wooden table and removed it. Dust puffed out as well as two folders that looked to be many years old. Opening one, Vincent gasped as he came face to face with Dr. Mikami. The doctor hadn't changed in the years he'd been captured… in fact, he didn't seem to age at all. Remembering the doctor's face from earlier, Vincent looked once again at the image in the file. Hojo stated that Hisao Mikami was 27 when he became a subject... Just what was going on? Was this doctor helping Hojo?

A beeping noise erupted within the lab making Vincent turn to one of the still running computers and saw a countdown… that could only mean one thing. Grabbing the files and other papers he held in his hands, Vincent burst out of the room and quickly gathered Tseng up in his arms, much to the head Turks dislike.

"V-Vincent what the hell?!" Tseng never used foul language but this situation called for it. Being man handled like that was very odd and slightly uncomfortable.

"We need to vacate the area immediately. Hold these." Carrying Tseng bridal style, the crimson eyed warrior shot off into the tunnels, tracing their steps in to locate the exit.

Just as his feet touched the earth highlighted by the sun, the lab blew up sending the two sprawling across the ground, Vincent protecting Tseng's wounded form as the other clutched the documents tightly to his chest.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks a bunch for reading!**

**Things are heating up eh? I do hope you all are still enjoying this ^_^**

**Happy Holidays everyone! I finally got all my shopping done before this supposed snow storm hits! *prays for snow*  
**

**Review please ^_^**

**~ChaosGarden**


	9. Chapter 9

**Darkening Abyss Ch 9**

**Hello everyone and Merry Christmas! This is my present for you all for being such wonderful readers and reviewers. Ya'll rock ~_^ No seriously y'all really really really do! I'm so pleased with all of you enjoying this fic! Here! Take some Christmas cookies and enjoy this chapter! Hope your day will be awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hojo is after you, Cloud Strife."

Right then and there, the world seemed to stop as all eyes in the room zoomed in on Cloud. Rufus's voice echoed loudly in Cloud's head seeing as to how he was once again the subject of Professor Hojo's madness. Yet it all made sense now… Him being attacked, controlled, _used _to harm his friends… to harm Vincent... Damn it all, damn everything. The blonde didn't move or make any sort of motion signaling that he had heard Rufus's statement. What was he supposed to do? Rush off into Odin knows where and find Hojo and kill him? He couldn't just up and leave. No, this wasn't like back then when he left everyone for his own selfish causes due to the remnants. No, now he had people here who would definitely track him down and bring him back kicking and screaming rather than leaving him alone.

If Hojo wanted Cloud, what was he going to do to him once he got his hands on his former test subject? Probably strap him down to a table yet again. Hell no. Cloud would not let Hojo get him; he would never succumb to Hojo's desires to use Cloud's body to take control of the world and reap havoc across the lands. Cloud had people he needed to protect. During the very brief seconds that passed by while Cloud was thinking about why Hojo wanted him, he did make a sound nor spoke of his thoughts.

Zack provided his voice for Cloud, slamming his fists onto Rufus's desk in anger. "Damn it! Damn him!"

"Zack calm down…" Cloud's voice was barely above a whisper, after all, what was anger now going to do besides raise tempers and create unease amongst the others?

"No! That fucker is still alive and he's toying with us again! Rufus why is he doing this?!" Angry violet eyes connected with Rufus's own twin pools of ocean blue. Even in death it seemed that Zack could never be fully free of the Professors' hold on him. Just look at where he was now due to the scientists experiments.

"My guess? Take over the world. He tried with Sephiroth and failed. Now he's onto his next best subject." Rufus closed his eyes as if in thought before arising out of his chair. He clasped his hands behind his back, standing near the back window overlooking the city. It irked him that Hojo was indeed toying with them yet again. The blonde president loathed the man greatly.

"Yeah, as Rufus said, that bastard found a way of using the lifestream and Jenova, combining them into one lethal force; life and death all in one." Reno crossed his arms as his green eyes scanned the information on the screen again. All of this gave him major goosebumps. He dreaded the idea of the Professor toying with the lifestream as well as using the alien calamity to warp the minds of those he controlled... If he got his hands on Cloud it would only spell out disaster for the rest of the world. Though a vast majority heard whispers of the blonde hero, they never knew hos closely linked he was to Jenova. The boy over came her cries for power and brought down Sephiroth, effectively stopping Meteor from destroying the planet.

"That is correct. Now we need to await the return of Tseng and Vincent from Nibelheim." Rufus turned back to go through the information again just as a woman with blonde hair knocked and entered the room.

"Sir, Tseng just reported back in. Line 3." The woman gave a curt nod, eyes not even bothering to look towards all the others in the room.

"Thank you, Elena." Rufus reached for the black phone located on his desk.

She nodded and left the room as the Shinra President put the phone on speaker for all to hear. "Tseng, what is your status?"

"_Sir, we had a few… issues but the mission has been successful." _The strain in Tseng's voice did not go unnoticed by all the room occupants. Tseng never sounded so... out of it before. It unnerved the rest of the people in the room. Just what had they encountered on their mission?

"Tseng, _what is your status?_" Rufus again questioned his head Turk, this time with a more authoritative tone. Tseng had tried to weasel out of it the first time but the pain in his voice, though trying to hid it, did not make Rufus halt his questioning. The black haired Wutai Turk was his best Turk and a most trusted allay. There was something that occurred in Nibelheim.

"_Wounded, Sir." _No matter how much he wanted to not inform President Rufus on his wounded body, having said male order him to tell him Tseng's status made the black haired gunner relay the message. It was rather embarrassing to do so. Tseng rarely was hurt on missions. Then again, the one with the remnants was quite unforgettable...

"How bad Tseng?" Reno cut in, wondering if his elder would be alright. This only made Tseng's embarrassment rise more, knowing that there were others in the room that would be able to overhear their conversation. Oh well... It only served him right for the loads of times when Reno or Rude radioed in whilst taking a mad beating from a target. Karma sucks.

"_One of Hojo's creatures punctured my stomach with its horns, just like it did Cloud's. Not as severely though. I'll be fine."_

"Roger that Tseng." Reno grinned as his pride for the Turks swelled; you can't keep a Turk down.

"Where's Vincent?" Cloud couldn't help it. He had to know if Vincent was alright. If Tseng was hurt then what about him?

"_I'm fine Cloud." _Vincent's monotonous voice sounded through the receiver.

Cloud's pounding heart instantly began to slow with the dark haired gunner's reassurance. "Good. How long will it take for you to get back here?"

Vincent gave a small disgruntled noise before responding. "_Not as long as it took for us to arrive."_

"I'll be waiting." Of course Cloud would be waiting; he wanted to apologize to Vincent for neglecting him. And... there might just be something else that Cloud desired to say. Over the past few days and the events held on each, Cloud had truly began to realize that he missed being around the darker male when he was gone and wanted Vincent back. Cloud hadn't thought that he liked Vincent as much but obviously his thoughts didn't mirror his emotions. It was a little strange at first but Cloud quickly over came it, rather enjoying crushing on the older male.

"_Would you… mind making me some coffee?" _Vincent couldn't help but ask. The craving that welled up within him for the caffeinated drink was rather annoying and nothing else seemed to remedy the need. It looked like the only medicine for Vincent's addiction would have to come from the blonde himself.

The others promptly erupted with laughter as Vincent Valentine asked for coffee. It was terribly odd to here the once doom and gloom vampire utter the word 'coffee' in a sentence. Will wonders ever cease? Cloud tried to hold back his mirth but it didn't work.

"_I don't see the humor in this. My body is feeling… twitchy… I dislike it."_

"Y-yeah. Haha. Yeah." Cloud smiled. Maybe, just maybe, being Hojo's target wasn't all that bad anymore. As long as he had his friends he'd be fine... right?

-------

As soon as the helicopter landed at Shinra, medics raced to Tseng's side, prompting him to lie down on the stretcher as they fluttered around him, checking vitals. The Turk kept reassuring them that he was alright but… doctors are doctors. Before they successfully wheeled off the Turk leader to his designated hospital room yet again, Tseng called out to Vincent reminding him to inform the other members ASAP. This small talk caught a few curious glances but were quickly blocked by the Wutai man's glare, reminding them that they belonged in the medical field. No matter what people thought of the 'good doctors' they were nosy bastards regardless of their ranking. Hell, being a doctor had its advantages in nabbing some useful information no?

_Like I wasn't going to anyways._ Vincent nodded and grabbed the collected information from the helicopter before any of the other Shinra employees became a little too snoopy. What the ex-Turk held in his hands was the files of a top suspect in this search to find Hojo and end his tirades. Whoever this Mikami was is now in a world full of trouble for being linked to the Professor. _If Mikamii was working for Shinra as a doctor then..._ Vincent's heart began pounding a little faster, remembering Tseng informing him along the helicopter ride that Dr. Mikamii was caring for both Cloud and Zack. Both boys who were once in SOILDER as well as Professor Hojo's test subjects. This man was too close to Cloud and the dark haired gunner absolutely did not like that. Speaking of said blonde, the doors to the large corporation top floors opened, revealing a smiling Cloud.

_Cloud. _Seeing the others' smiling face made Vincent's heart clench a bit; he couldn't tell Cloud that he was being treated by one of Professor Hojo's lab assistants. The poor blonde would freak out. Fully hiding his thoughts behind a steel curtain, Vincent turned towards the other nearing him. It was good to see Cloud up and about rather than moping around.

"Vincent! Hey!" The young blonde was practically leaping with joy as he made his way over towards Vincent who was walking from the helicopter. Cloud noted that Vincent's red cape had a few cuts here and there as well as some lingering dirt on the back. Just how bad was the scuffle they spoke of on the phone?

The black haired gunslinger couldn't help but allow a small smile to grace his face at the sight of his companion's happiness. Cloud really did have an odd effect on him. "Cloud."

Said man gave Vincent a once over, making sure he was really alright. "Seems that you got out of that little skirmish with nothing."

Vincent was about to reply when Zack's humor laced voice cut in from the doorway. "That's probably because he used Tseng as a body shield."

"I did no such thing." Crimson eyes narrowed slightly at the joke.

"Aw it's ok Vinny! No need to be shy about it." Zack waved off the potential lethal glare as if it were nothing. And just what was with this nickname?

"It's Vincent." The golden clawed man rolled his eyes. Why was Zack being so friendly to him anyways? Vincent wasn't used to people automatically assuming he was a friend... But strangely enough, it really didn't bother him _that _much. Before Vincent would not have even cared if Zack said _anything _because he knew that no one would want to be near him... but ever since Cloud dragged him out of his coffin things began changing. Who would have thought that the mountain boy had such power over the stoic vampire? Must be the blonde's determination and will power. And that's what Vincent liked about Cloud: he always wanted to succeed, to do his best and to protect everyone.

"Vincent, this is Zack, Zack, Vincent." Cloud smiled. Everyone he cares for are all standing right in front of him. Safe.

"Yeah I remember Vampire Boy from when I was down running around in the underground caverns." The tall black haired first snickered at Vincent's frown. Boy this guy was going to be so much fun to joke around with! Zack simply couldn't wait to start up the friendly banter.

"Yes, I do recall someone repeatedly opening up my coffin and mumbling about finding keys. Quite a nuisance." Vincent smiled slightly as he watched Zack purse his lips, trying to think of a snappy comeback.

Zack held up his hands in mock surrender before he made his final jab at the ex-Turk. "Well it's good to know that Cloud's in capable hands."

Before Vincent could reply, Zack had diapered into the inner section of the building. "Now lets go sift through all those papers ya brought back buddy!"

As the door slammed, only Vincent and Cloud were left standing on the rooftop. The sun was finally setting, its vibrant hues of reds, oranges and yellows fading away onto the horizon as the cool blues and purples began interlacing themselves within the sky. The shroud of darkness soon settled lovingly over the city, gently encompassing the area in its cool embrace. Vincent glanced at Cloud, noting his blue eyes giving off a slight glow due to the mako running through his system. Quite a contrast to his own twin pools of heated crimson.

"We… found some very helpful information regarding the current issue at hand." Vincent motioned to the files he held in his un-clawed hand. Just what was this feeling welling up inside him? How was he supposed to act on it?

"That's good… Um, about Zack, he's just a really happy guy and loves joking around with people. Don't let what he says get under your skin." Cloud laughed, remembering Vincent tensing up when Zack made that comment about the boy being in capable hands. Why had Vincent stiffened slightly? It hurt Cloud a little but maybe... just maybe... that tensing was about something else.

"I don't mind. It's good to have your best friend back, isn't it?" Damn his jealousy. Vincent mentally kicked himself for saying that in a venomous tone. For the extremely brief moment Vincent had met and talked, or nattered, with Zack, Cloud's best friend seemed to be a good guy. Cloud deserved to be with someone like that. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling of happiness when Cloud smiled at his return.

Cloud caught the slight tinge of jealousy in Vincent's voice. It was rather amusing, seeing Vincent jealous like that. They had come such a long way from mere partners in battle to two roommates, living together and running a small business. Both had grown closer to one another; Cloud finding himself drawn towards the darker male and vice versa. This made the blonde warrior happy that he had someone he could really rely on and trust. "Yeah, it's great having him back. Of all the people, he didn't deserve to die."

"Are you… going to go back with him?" There. He said it. Vincent just had to know. This stupid feeling deep inside him was nearly suffocating him.

"I love him with all my heart." Cloud turned around and stared at the city splayed out before them.

Vincent knew this was going to happen… so why did he feel such remorse? Of course Cloud would go back with Zack. Vincent was a fool to think that he would stay with him forever. He wasn't worth anyone's affection. Vincent gazed downwards and fiddled with the papers he still held in his hands, seemingly defeated by the shorter males words.

"But not like that anymore. He is my brother and that is all I will ever now see him as. I've… found someone else who means a lot to me."

That being said, Cloud turned to Vincent and smiled, a faint blush creeping its way across pale cheeks. Vincent looked up into blue eyes and gulped realizing just how close they were to one another. Months spent with each other in Vincent's apartment… errands run, meals eaten, battles fought… Cloud's near death experience… All those times he's thought of Cloud… just like this… this very moment… This was the first time, in a long time, that Vincent Valentine let his emotions run on auto pilot and it felt damn good.

He finally connected his lips with Cloud's.

-------

"You owe me one hundred gil Reno." Zack smirked as the red head grumbled, reaching into his pocket and grabbing his wallet. Fishing out the money, Reno handed it towards the other and shoved the black wallet back into its rightful place. The dark haired first grinned and began counting his earned cash, making sure the sneaky Turk hadn't ripped him off.

"I was seriously rooting for blondie to take the initiative." Reno readjusted the video camera to its original position before they had spied on the two roof occupants. Zack had bumped into Reno in the hallway and told him about Vincent and Cloud's little 'them time', making the red head give his famous grin and pull Zack towards one of the security camera locations. That was when they made a bet on who would be the first to break the ice: Vincent or Chocobo Head.

"I can't believe we just did that." The black haired male leaned back in the office chair, watching Reno as he fiddled with another camera. Zack felt a little odd about spying on them but it was kinda cute how the two were fidgeting so much. And hey, now he was one hundred gil richer!

"Oh I can. And I don't feel the least bit guilty about it. Got something on Cloud now. Serves him right for when he interrupted Rufus and me earlier…" Reno's eye twitched remembering the interruption. He was _so _close and it was feeling _so _good.

"You and Rufus an item now eh?" Zack clasped his hands behind his head, violet eyes peering over towards the screen Reno was fiddling with.

"Hell yeah." The camera Reno was toying with showed Rufus at his desk, typing away furiously at the computer.

"It's going well right?"

Rufus looked up at the camera and flicked it off.

"Ohhh yeahhh…"

Zack simply roared with laughter.

Boy was it good to be alive.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Yes finally some Vincent and Cloud action ^^**

**Thanks so much you guys! *bows***

**Remember to review ^_^**

**~ChaosGarden**


	10. Chapter 10

**Darkening Abyss Ch 10**

***hugs all around* Freaking love you all for reviewing, faving, reading, alerting and the works! Thanks so much for sticking with me and this entire fic. Now here's a very nice chunky chapter for your reading pleasure! I had tons of fun writing it as you probably will find out hahaha. What a great way to start off the new year!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Tseng lay there in the hospital bed… again. Boy was he tired of being here. No seriously, he really was. Now he knew what Reno had to go through every time he came back from a mission all torn up. Tseng nattered at Reno about being too sloppy and that's why he ended up in the hospital; now it was Tseng's turn to eat his own words. It totally sucked. He was _so_ bored and it didn't help that the doctors strictly ordered him not to do any strenuous movements. So here Tseng lay... on the hospital bed... _again. _He sighed and closed his eyes, mind reeling back to when they escaped Nibelheim's lab destruction.

_The helicopter whirred to life as Vincent started up the metal bird. He had placed Tseng in the back where there was an emergency stretcher and secured the injured Turk before taking off from Nibelheim. On the way back to Edge, Tseng and Vincent conversed over what had occurred. The turn of events was rather shocking and both seemed to have endless thoughts and opinions on the subject.  
_

"_You were right about the man in the room being someone from Shinra…" Vincent's voice sounded through the headphones._

"_Yes, his body was riddled with machinery. The only parts of him that seemed human were his torso and head. And even those were… Ngh!" Tseng grunted as the helicopter gave a slight jerk, making his body shake a little, jarring the wounds he bore.  
_

"_Sorry." Hey this was Vincent's first time piloting after all.  
_

"_It's… ok… As I was saying, even those sections were lined with mechanical parts. But it was defiantly someone working for us. What did you find?"_

"_I found files pertaining to our target: experiment No. 128-X."_

"_And?"  
_

"_It's Dr. Mikami."_

"_What?!" Tseng was confused. How had they not known of Dr. Mikami's involvement with Hojo's experiments? Wait, that made some sense though. Tseng, being a Turk, knew of practically everyone in Shinra save for the doctor that seemed to pop in overnight a while back. A majority of the doctors at Shinra had been there for a good ten years a the least and Tseng knew every single one so... how did he miss Mikami?  
_

"_According to the data I happened to read, Mikami was in his late twenties when he was in this experiment. There is no other given information as to where he came from."_

"_But how? Mikami seems to still be in his late twenties- surely something was recorded wrong." Tseng's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  
_

"_Tseng, Hojo is never wrong with his recordings." Vincent subconsciously tightened his hands on the steering.  
_

"_How did we miss this? How did he get into Shinra?... How did I miss it…" Vincent could hear the small trickles of failure lacing Tseng's voice as he spoke. Of course Tseng would be beating himself up over this incident. Being the head Turk, he wasn't supposed to miss anything.  
_

"_You didn't. Shinra was running low on personnel when the reconstruction was going on, he probably got in during then." Vincent felt like he had to say something that would make Tseng feel better. It was hard work to keep track of every single person working under you whilst in the middle of a grand event such as the rebirth of Midgar into Edge. Everything was changing rapidly and it was hard to keep track of all that occurred._

_"Do you think that he held an important role in Hojo's survival?" The Wutai Turk couldn't help but ask such a simple question. Of course Mikami played a role in the Professor's survival but he wanted to know Vincent's thoughts on it._

_"Yes. Hojo had probably done something to Mikami to make him immune to the aging of time. While searching in the lab, there was a tube in the back that held remnants of the lifestream. How Hojo obtained such is still unknown by me but I do have a theory." _

_"What is it?"_

_"Whenever someone dies, the lifestream is quick to take them, leaving no marks behind. Hojo had ample time to kill people and gather the lifestream that routinely came down to gather the dead. He harnessed that power and somehow morphed it into an alchemical elixir."_

_"So your saying that he is living off the dead?" Tseng felt like his stomach was doing back-flips. The madness of Hojo's schemes seemed to have no end.  
_

_"Precicesly."_

_"But... if he's doing that then how did Zack come back? If we defeat Hojo, does that mean that Zack would be... absorbed back into the lifestream?" Vincent didn't miss the slight change in Tseng's voice when he spoke of Zack's possible departure yet again. Though Tseng was a mighty fine Turk, he still had human emotions and they seemed to make appearances here and there which amused the gunslinger piloting the helicopter._

_"Would you miss him?" Vincent bypassed Tseng's question and targeted the other man's momentary weakness._

_"You failed to answer my question Vincent." Tseng pursed his lips, trying to get out of the targeting zone. He hadn't meant to say anything like that but... he did._

_"I'll answer yours if you answer mine." The crimson eyed warrior's lips gave a slight twitch as he responded to the man laying in the back. Why was he pestering the other so much he wondered? Well, it was what Cloud would do anyways to get information and it always seemed to work so Vincent gave it a shot._

_"Fine." Tseng sighed, covering his eyes with his right arm and mumbled out a quiet reply. "Yes..."_

_"How long have you held these feelings for the boy?" Again, Vincent found it rather amusing to question the pained Turk riding in the back. Why he found it amusing he didn't know. Maybe it was because a flustered Turk made for a happy Vincent._

_"That counts as two questions Vincent." Tseng may be weakened by his injuries but his mind was still as sharp as a blade; he wasn't going to let the ex-Turk ensnare him in his trap.  
_

_"Understood. Ask me what you will." Vincent gave a small chuckle at Tseng's curt reply._

_"Would the lifestream take back what it had lost?"_

_"Probably. It won't let the dead walk freely amongst the living, it's just not how things were-are- meant to be. That's why we need to stop Hojo before anyone else is chucked out of the lifestream. If the rest of the city begins to catch wind of supposed dead people returning, it would cause a panic and right now, we do not need anything of the sort arising. Mikami is now our main priority since he is directly linked to the Professor."  
_

"_Hn… how are we going to get him?"  
_

"_The easiest way is to confront him and ask him for help. If he denies, we can always kill him."_

"_Ever eager for death eh, Valentine?"_

"_On the contrary, those who are a threat must be eliminated."_

"_Turk."_

"_The name's Vincent."_

Tseng shook his head, remembering Vincent's deadpanned expression. Hey it was worth a shot right? But alas, Vincent… was Vincent. He did whatever he damn well pleased. Tseng gazed down at his shirtless chest and bandaged wrapped abs. There was no blood seeping from the bandages so that was good, the doctors did a nice job at patching him up. The one doctor he was sort of hoping to see was Dr. Mikami but obviously that didn't happen. If he did, Tseng was sure that the doctor would be lying on the ground knocked out cold, ready for an interrogation that would be hastily set up.

The bedroom door opened, revealing a grinning Zack who gave Tseng a mock salute. "Yo!"

"Hn… you pick that up from Reno?" Tseng couldn't help but smile as Zack's happiness webbed its way throughout the entire room. Time and time again, Tseng beat himself up for not saving Zack sooner, from preventing Hojo from getting his hands on the two best friends. The truly sucky part was when Tseng figured out that they had failed in saving the two; that Zack was dead and Cloud disappeared. When Tseng didn't see the spunky SOILDER moseying around in Shinra, he admitted that it was mighty boring. However, it seemed that with Hojo's tinkering with the lifestream, the continuous circle of life decided to spit out the spiky bundle of joy.

"Meh. You could say that. So, how've you been? I haven't seen you in forever Tseng." Zack pulled up a chair by the Turk's bed. _For a skinny Turk, he doesn't have a bad looking body. _Quite on the contrary, underneath all that Turk décor, Tseng was well in shape. Zack had decided to pop on in to see his friend after hanging out with Reno in the security room spying on Vincent and Cloud. Reno had directed Zack in the direction of the Turk leader's room and the SOILDER found his feet quickly heading in that direction. Tseng was a huge help to Zack when he was alive back then fighting in SOILDER. Hell if it weren't for Tseng saving Zack's ass a few times, the tall black haired warrior would've been dead much sooner.

"Zack…" Though Turks were never meant to show their emotions, there was just something about Zack that made the elder feel that everything would be alright; so Tseng briefly allowed a small hint of sadness to take form.

"Look, don't give me all that 'I'm sorry' crap. It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you. If anyone's to blame, it's Hojo. And this time, we will make sure he's dead." Determination fluttered across violet orbs as he cracked his knuckles, ready to take down the man that screwed up everything.

Tseng smiled. Over the earlier years when he worked with Zack, he had grown a fondness for the lively youth. He was happy that Zack got a second chance. "I'm glad that the lifestream decided to spit you back out."

"Hey now, I'm not some piece of meat y'know." The SOILDER gave a mock pout. "You could at least be happy to see my ass back here."

"I am happy to see it back here."

Silence.

A very long, uncomfortable silence.

Tseng _really _did not mean for it to come out that way. But it did. He meant for it to sound like he was happy that Zack was back, but obviously what made sense in his head didn't make sense when he spoke it.

Zack coughed and scratched the back of his head. "Ummm… I… I think I should be going?"

"Yes I do believe that would be best."

"Yeah…" The younger got up and began exiting the room when he turned around to deliver one last piece of information. "Oh that's right… Um before our little… conversation… Rufus gave us a few days off. I'm not sure how many is few but iIm sure he'll call us when he's figured out the game plan. The docs said that you'd be able to get up and move around by then right?"

Tseng nodded his head. "Correct."

"Great, well… I'll stop by tomorrow and provide you entertainment." The door closed and Tseng was left in comfortable silence as his heart beat escalated of its own accord. Holy fuck was that embarrassing.

How the hell did a simple conversation turn into something so sexual? All these sexual innuendos… The dark haired Turk closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep before Rufus summoned them into action. According to the wall clock, it was already eleven pm.

-------

"How's he doin Zack?" Reno leaned against the outside wall, having already visited his leader earlier after the lead Turk was taken into the recovery room.

"Looks pretty good. The docs stitched him up well." They began walking towards the elevator as Zack's stomach gave a small grumble.

"Someone's hungry… fatass." The red head playfully shoved Zack.

"Hey!"

Laughing as the elevator doors opened, Reno pressed the number that lead to the cafeteria. "You're lucky that this place has food twenty four seven."

"Why aren't you with Rufus?" Zack gave a sly grin, fully knowing what Reno wanted to be doing. The red head was practically simmering with lust.

"That bastard… he locked me out of his room so he could work!" Reno hissed and clenched his fists against his sides.

"Oh poor baby!" The black haired SOILDER preformed a poor example of mother worrying for her child as he squeezed Reno's cheeks.

Reno glared and swatted away Zack's affectionate touches. "Get the hell offa me ya big oaf."

And then, lo en behold, Reno's stomach gave a small grumble.

"Tch, it's the pot calling the kettle black." Zack retreated to his side of the rising elevator.

"Fuck you man." The Turk crossed his arms defiantly.

"No, I believe it is Rufus who does it to you."

"I swear the next person who says that to me I'm gonna kill em." Reno sighed and rolled his eyes at the ceiling.

"How does Tseng ever put up with you? You're still a loud mouth punk. If you were my busy bee I'd wash your mouth out with soap." Zack snickered at Reno's grimace.

"Gee Mom, I'll try to be nicer. I could say the same thing about you asshole. Ya made our fearless leader run all over the place trying to bail your sorry ass out of plenty of sticky situations."

"Ah, shut up."

Reno smirked victoriously as the elevator door dinged and opened to the dining hall. As the red headed, green eyed Turk continued rambling about eating food, Zack's mind couldn't help but wander back to the man residing in the hospital bed and what tomorrow would bring.

-------

Vincent had delivered the files as ordered to the Shinra President who accepted them with eyes brimming in anticipation, and ordered them to return in a couple days; a few nights of relaxation before things were set in motion. Rufus was a slave driver at times but he also knew that having a tired party of warriors at the head of battle meant utter defeat. Now, Vince and Cloud were currently sitting in their-well, Vincent's- apartment on the plush leather couch. The blonde had his head on Vincent's lap as the elder idly ran his fingers through the gravity defying spikes. It was only hours ago that they made their relationship concrete yet it already felt like they'd been together forever. Well, they sort of have in a sense- just not the lover relationship kind.

Two empty mugs that were once filled with coffee a couple hours ago sat on the glass table in front of the couch as the TV ran a movie. The dark haired male broke out in a grin as he heard Cloud's breathing deepen, signifying the younger succumbing to sleep. Coffee was to send energy through ones system, not make them tired.

Earlier, when Cloud and he shared their first kiss with one another made certain parts in the vampric male awaken, much to his strong discomfort. Sadly, he had to put his libido on hold when Cloud broke away from the kiss and said that they needed to get the files to Rufus. Files…? Oh yeah. Those files. Vincent forgot for a second as to what his companion was referring to. Arriving at President Rufus's office was not eventful as the blonde intellectual was scrutinizing the computer with all his might and ordered them to simply leave the papers on his desk. He told them that they were getting some time off to recover before everything was set into motion. When they were dismissed from the President's office, the two warriors made their way back to the apartment where Cloud promptly brewed up Vincent's promised drink after changing into more comfortable clothes.

Sure a part of them wanted to simply ravish one another since their relationship had officially begun, but… first things first; Cloud promptly began probing Vincent for information on his and Tseng's mission. Informing Cloud on what occurred and what they found, including the image of Dr. Mikami and his relationship to the Professor, the boy's mind reeled with the data his partner was spewing. Cloud was so deep in thought at the thought of Dr. Mikami caring for Zack and himself as well as Cloud's connection with Jenova's -_mother 's_- voice that whispered in his mind earlier, that he failed to respond to Vincent's asking his well being.

Cloud had gotten this spaced look on his face as his eyes dimmed, making Vincent startle a bit, remembering a few days prior to the blonde being controlled by Hojo. He called out to the boy who snapped back to the present. The coffee signaled its completion with a small beep and the two took their mugs to the couch and simply relaxed. Relaxing: a word un-heard of in their life styles.

Vincent had changed his clothes to something casual, a pair of black sweat pants and white t-shirt while Cloud adorned blue pajama pants and a white tank top. And now, the blonde had fallen asleep on Vincent's lap, snoring slightly. The crimson eyed warrior couldn't help but noticed the faint freckles that danced across Cloud's shoulders… if only he could get the shirt off to see where the darkened spots went across his back…

_I must stop thinking of such indecencies. _

Vincent sighed, turned off the TV, picked the sleeping boy up and carried him to the room. Vincent's room to be exact. They were a couple now so it would only be right that they slept in the same bed... He settled Cloud on his -their- bed (he needed to start thinking in couple terms now), pulling the covers away allowing the boy to slip in between the cool sheets as Vincent came up behind him and wrapped his arm around Cloud's middle. Oh how long has he waited to simply hold Cloud in his embrace... It felt so nice, so _right_. Vincent's metal claw idly traced small patterns on the boy's covered back. Cloud snuggled closer to the warmth radiating off of Vincent's body, his head resting perfectly under the darker male's chin.

It felt… good to be with someone. Vincent had to admit it. He thoroughly enjoyed being with Cloud and this new step to their already strong friendship was a nice bonus. To think that he, Vincent Valentine, had now found someone he could be with and love.

Yeah, it definitely felt good.

Vincent closed his burning crimson eyes and allowed sleep to take him, unaware of what was happening within Cloud's mind.

-------

_Mn… So warm… Vincent…I'm tired of being alone… _Cloud could feel Vincent carry him from the couch to the bed and liked it when the elder male pulled the younger closer, enveloping him in his warmth. He was right on the precipice of the sleep world when-

_**Cloud…**_

_What the hell do you want! _ He was tired of hearing her nagging. He wouldn't wake Vincent. This was his battle.

_**Free me… Cloud…**_

_I don't even know where the fuck you are. There's no way I'm freeing you._

_**You have to…**_

_No. _ He was definitely not doing that.

Jenova's voice was more aggravated this time as she practically hissed at him. _** You must!**_

_One good reason bitch. _

A silent response. Cloud thought he won.

Her voice was sinister. _**I will send Zack back to the lifestream. Better yet… I'll kill that which is most precious to you…I'll take it all away. **_

Another voice broke in, make Jenova screech with anger. The man's voice sounded severely mechanized; his speech broken and uncontrolled. _**YeES Clo-uD… fFind Uus. ThiIs world wiiIL be mmiIne and Alll of it'ss creATIons!  
**_

_HOJO!_

_**SsstUPid boy. You thought THaaat I wAS ggOne?**_

_Hojo what do you want?! _

_**Yyouu wiL be Mmmy nnnnNNew GeneRAl! **_ His demented cackle erupted in Cloud's head like a storm, making the boy's heart rate triple time.

-------

Vincent felt the quick thudding against his chest which made his eyes snap open to see Cloud visibly tense. The boy's eyes were closed extra tightly.

_Nightmare. _"Cloud… Cloud wake up…" Vincent tried soothing the boy's fear by running his hand through Cloud's blonde hair and kissing his forehead.

"Come one Cloud… wake up…"

The boy's heart rate slowed as tearful, but angry, blue eyes peered up at Vincent's own crimson depths. "Vincent…"

"Cloud?" Vincent could sense the fear that was present within his bed-mate. "What's wrong? What did you dream about?"

"It wasn't a dream…" Cloud replayed the invasion of his mind, remembering Jenova's angered scream as Hojo spoke… both voices Cloud had hoped he would never hear again… Again his heart rate began increasing as he cried out. "It wasn't a dream!"

Vincent tugged Cloud's body against his own in a tight hug. "Cloud calm down. You're here, it's ok. It'll be ok. Tell me about it."

"Vinny…" Blue eyes stared directly into Vincent's clothed chest, wondering if he should listen to the elder.

"Tell me Cloud." Vincent demanded it, knowing full well the Cloud could be stubborn at the worst possible times.

"It's Hojo…"

"What?!" Vincent's anger flared as he tightened his hold on the blonde in his arms again. Vincent never got riled up that easily but now since it was concerning Cloud...

"Let me explain before you go on a killing spree." Cloud wriggled a little, trying to loosen the death grip Vincent held him in.

"Go on." The gunner calmed… somewhat.

"Jenova was asking me to free her… I was arguing with her and then _he _came in… He… he wants me to become his general, sorta like Sephiroth I guess."

"That's not all, is it Cloud." Vincent knew the boy was hiding more and he was determined to pull it from him.

Nodding his head, Cloud looked away from Vincent's intense gaze. "Jenova said that if I didn't free her she'd send Zack back to the lifestream and kill you…"

"Cloud-"

"Let me finish. Hojo's voice was… not human, but... How are Jenova and he connected? How is Hojo tampering with the lifestream? I… I don't want to loose you or Zack…"

"You won't. I won't let that happen Cloud. We will defeat him once and for all."

"But Vincent-"

Cloud's lips were covered by Vincent's own as he deeply kissed the blonde, effectively silencing any protests the boy was conjuring up. Cloud moved his hand to Vincent's chest, feeling the others' heartbeat spike, making the blonde gasp.

Releasing Cloud's lips, Vincent stared deep into lust filled blue eyes. "Cloud, we just became a couple hours ago and I don't want to rush things with you."

"It's alright Vincent. I don't mind." Cloud kissed the other's lips forcefully.

Vincent reluctantly pulled away again knowing full well that Cloud just wanted to feel a connection after his inner battle with Jenova and Hojo. He didn't want to race things with the blonde. "Cloud... As much as I desire you now is not the right moment to go all the way..."

Cloud bit his lip and grinned making Vincent shiver a little. The boy was up to something. "But... we _can _do other things, right?"

Vincent gave a slight nod, rolling Cloud over and straddling the boy's hips as his hand trailed fire down Cloud's clothed body, making the younger pant. Cloud's white shirt was pulled up and over his head as Vincent descended on one erect nipple, nipping it and sucking it as his hand played with the other. The blonde's body writhed with Vincent's touches, making the elder grin, liking the reactions he was getting from his expressive lover.

Moving his hand down towards Cloud's pants, the dark haired gunner slipped it between fabric and skin, gripping the warm member that was demanding attention. Cloud moaned appreciatively as he felt Vincent pumping him. The blonde gripped the hem of Vincent's shirt and pulled it up, revealing planes of toned white flesh that was scarred from many years of lab treatments and battles… just like Cloud's… Noticing that Vincent wasn't utilizing his golden arm, Cloud grabbed it and brought it to his lips, kissing it, showing that he didn't mind it. Vincent's heart soared.

"Vincent…" Cloud panted wantonly as he felt his pants being removed from his body. The boy looked up as Vincent removed his own pair of black sweatpants, revealing his proud erection. Cloud licked his lips as Vincent descended on his body once more.

"You're beautiful… Cloud." Vincent raked his eyes up and down Cloud's heaving form as his hands ran freely over milky thighs.

He felt completely exposed. Sure it wasn't new to him but… this was his and Vincent's first time… it was kinda embarrassing. Clod moved an arm over his eyes to try and hide his embarrassment. Vincent took hold of the arm that obscured his sight of the panting boy's eyes and placed it above his head. "Don't hide Cloud."

Cloud looked down as he watched Vincent grasp his erection, giving it a tug, making the blonde moan in appreciation. Vincent grinned as Cloud writhed underneath his caresses. Damn, Cloud was seriously going to be Vincent's undoing one of these days. The erotic god that lay splayed out on the bed moaning out Vincent's name made said male's cock twitch with excitement. Crimson eyes connected with lusty, glowing blue as Cloud gave a final thrust into Vincent's hand, coming in ribbons of white. "V-Vincent... NGH!"

Vincent grinned happily watching Cloud come down from his euphoria that he ignited. The black haired gunner made a move to lay down next to Cloud, ignoring his own desire heated below, and go to sleep but the blonde would have none of it. "Don't even think about it Vincent."

"What?" He was rather confused with Cloud's statement but when the younger moved and brought his lips to the head of Vincent's still erect member, the dark one knew just exactly what was going to happen. And oh _GODS _did it feel good. Cloud's mouth engulfed the head of his cock, the boy's tongue swirling around the crown, dipping into the slit, making Vincent's eyes roll to the back of his head. Cloud brought his right hand and pumped the organ as his mouth worked the head of Vincent's cock. The boy's left hand fondling Vincent's sac, working the other to completion. A few more well placed licks, moans and squeezes made Vincent erupt into Cloud's awaiting mouth. Cloud swallowed Vincent's seed and licked his lips, letting the gunslinger's cock pop out of his mouth.

Yes they had just begun their relationship but damn it all to hell if they weren't going to act upon _some _desires they'd been holding in for a long time.

"Wow… that was good." Cloud licked his lips again, reveling in the taste that was strictly Vincent Valentine.

"You were wonderful, Cloud." Vincent kissed his lover and pulled him close. They would clean up in the morning.

Cloud was star-struck. Everything that had happened, everything that was going to happen, was all forgotten as he lay contently in Vincent's arms, slipping off into a dreamless slumber.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading ^_^**

**My this was a long chapter but I had oodles of fun writing it! Vincent and Cloud yummies *giggles*  
**

**Oh I guess you could say that this is the-semi- calm before the storm eh? Haha!**

**I hope you all are still enjoying this fic.**

**I love you guys!**

**Fun poll on my page!! ~_^  
**

**~ChaosGarden**


	11. Chapter 11

**Darkening Abyss Ch 11**

**Another round of thank yous goes out to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted etc. I can't even begin to express the happiness I get when I read your reviews saying that you're enjoying this fic. I honestly didn't think that it was going to turn out so well but obviously I'm doing something right. Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me starting with the beginning and to those of you who are just now following this story. Your reviews are most appreciated as they keep me on track with this fic so keep em coming! ^__^**

**And now we have Chaos making an appearance... _finally_.  
**

* * *

Vincent rolled over on his side and groped the space next to him, trying to find his sleeping partner but only succeeding in prodding the sheets. Bleary, but alert, crimson eyes opened and searched the room, trying to find Cloud. What made Vincent actually sit up was the fact that he didn't hear _anything _bustling about in the apartment. If Cloud was here then he'd at least be making some kind of racket like he usually did in the mornings. After what had happened last night, the dark warrior was rather worried.

**'My host your senses have dwindled. It is quite pathetic.'**

'Chaos why are you bothering me now?'

**'I have kept quiet for far to long by your orders but now you will hear me my host. My silence is no more. The boy we cherish is going up against powerful forces and you will need me.'**

'I don't need you to take care of Cloud. He doesn't belong to you. He's mine.'

**'What is yours is mine as well dark one. Or has your memory shriveled up so much that you have forgotten that we share your body?'**

'Your powers will not be needed Chaos. Nor will any of the others that reside within me.'

**'Hm... brave words foolish immortal. But make no mistake of this: though I have lain dormant for some time and did not privy myself with your humanistic tendencies, I have grown quite a fondness for the savior of Gaia. His strength is something that entices me and I will not let that go to waste. Hojo's foolish woman locked me in your body so I too have a score to settle with that abomination.'**

'I will protect him.'

**'We shall see.'**

It had been quite some time since Vincent had heard from his most awake demon residing within him and Chaos's words angered him. Did Chaos really think that Vincent was loosing his touch? Vincent wouldn't let Chaos or any of his other demons waking and taking control of his body. Arising from the bed, Vincent padded across the hallway and found Cloud sitting on the love seat by the window staring outside. The man seemed to be lost in deep thought since he obviously didn't hear or sense Vincent standing nearby. "Cloud?"

Blue eyes glanced towards Vincent. "Hey. Sorry if I woke you."

Vincent shook his head. "Not at all. I was just wondering where you went off to."

"I just needed some time to think." Cloud pulled his legs towards his chest, allowing Vincent to take a seat next to him.

"Care to enlighten me on your thoughts?" Vincent was rather curious as to what the blonde was conjuring up.

"Well, Jenova for one and Hojo. Hojo seems to be controlling her and oh man is she pissed about that. I still have some of her cells in me and she keeps calling me to come free her so we can rule the planet together. It's the same thing as what Sephiroth went through. But now, since Hojo found a way to use her, it's like I have to deal with both of them now. It's annoying as hell Vincent."

"Do they... speak to you often?" He was rather worried that both Jenova and Hojo seemed to be plaguing Cloud's mind when he himself didn't know what to do to stop them. Gaia's chosen hero was being targeted by the two who could bring the Goddess down and destroy everything.

"Not that often. Hojo's words actually frightened me a little. He controlled me once... I can't allow that to ever happen again." Cloud's blue eyes hardened in fierce determination. He had to be strong to protect those he cared about. There was no way that he could let Hojo, or Jenova, destroy that what was most precious to him.

"Though I do not know as of now how to defeat Hojo or stop Jenova from pestering you, I swear to you Cloud that I will not let Hojo have you." Crimson orbs locked with tired blue. Though Cloud never showed it, he was tired of all the fighting that he had to do to protect Gaia from her enemies.

"Vincent..." Cloud sighed and ran a hand through his blonde spikes. Vincent beckoned for Cloud to come closer by opening his arms and legs for the other man to come between. Cloud placed his head on Vincent's chest and tugged at a long strand of silky black hair that cascaded down his shoulders. "I'm happy that you're here."

A small up turn of the gunner's lips and arms tightening around the body pressed up against him gave Cloud reassurance that Vincent was happy that he was there too. Vincent didn't speak much but sometimes actions are much louder than words. Vincent was a master of that logic.

"Have you heard anything from Rufus yet?" Cloud turned his head around and glanced up.

Vincent shook his head. "No. He said that he would call us when the time was right. Rufus does go through with his promises."

Cloud had to agree with that. Sure they were once semi-enemies before but after the remnants issue things had indeed changed for the better. It was funny how events such as those brought people from different corners of the world together; all gathered to defeat a common enemy and preserve their lives here on the planet. "Zack called earlier. He said that Tseng was doing alright. I was shocked that he called so early."

"That's good to know. Tseng is a very loyal, duty bound man and it would be a shame to loose one such as he." Vincent let out a small snort as he recalled the Turk leader's confession.

"What?"

"Just something I remembered dealing with a pained Turk and memories from his past."

If there was one thing Cloud decided that he really didn't have patience for-- which he had a lot of-- was Vincent's cryptic words. "Meaning...?"

"Just Tseng and someone he has a fondness for."

"Who?" Why was it so hard getting straight answers out of Vincent sometimes?

"I'm not telling. It is not my place to gossip about another's potential love interest." Vincent set his head down on the spiky mass of blonde hair as Cloud continued to toy with his own raven colored locks. The elder's mind went back to his earlier conversation with Chaos, thinking of the demon's words and how they had affected him so. Vincent would not, absolutely _not _let them out. But... If what Chaos's words were true, then the demon himself has taken a liking to Cloud. And that worried him.

"Hmph... I feel like there's something else you're not telling me. That's not all you are thinking about Vincent."

Vincent pursed his lips, wondering if he should tell Cloud about his encounter with his most powerful demon. How should he word it to make sure that the blonde doesn't worry? Cloud knew Vincent's demons, especially Chaos, but... "I... Chaos spoke to me this morning about what is now happening and about you."

"What did he have to say?" Cloud never paused in threading his hands through the ends of Vincent's black strands of hair.

"He said that we would be going up against powerful foes, probably Hojo and Jenova, and that I needed him in order to help you bring them down." Vincent gave Cloud a small snippet of what the entire conversation encompassed and the blonde seemed to know this.

"He only said just that? It seems rather unlikely that Chaos would just state his worries."

**'Hmm... Gaia's Hero is quite perceptive. He can read you like an open book.' **Chaos let out a demonic chuckle.

'Shut up.' This only made the demon's mirth grow as Vincent gave a snappy reply before answering Cloud. "Well... He seems to..."

"He seems to what?"

"Chaos seems to like you." There he said it. Vincent just admitted to his new lover that a demon took interest in him. Well wasn't this a wonderful morning discussion.

Cloud laughed and relaxed against Vincent's chest, dropping the man's long hair from his grasp. "Well that is certainly some interesting news. Does he play nice?"

Chaos barked with laughter as he sensed his hosts growing blush. **'Oh how this boy amuses me so! Come Vincent let me show him how I play nice.'**

Vincent had no idea how to respond to such a question made by Cloud as he tightened his hold on the buster sword wielder sitting between his legs. "Cloud..."

"Calm down there Vincent. There's only you my heart belongs to. And if I accept you, I accept _all _of you." Cloud placed his hands on the ones wrapping around his midsection.

-------

Zack entered the hospital room that held the Turks infamous leader carrying a bag of food he brought from the cafeteria upstairs. "Hey there! Brought you some semi-healthy munchies."

Tseng, who was sitting upright on the bed with two white pillows propped up against his back, set his book down and gave a small smile at the other man's entrance. "Hello yet again Zachary. Have you come to pester me even more than this morning?"

"Well there's nothing else better to do since Rufus locked himself in his office, Reno's bitching, Vincent and Cloud are back at their place and the penthouse upstairs that the President let me use is boring without anyone else there. And besides your stuck here till the docs give you a green light so I might as well pop in and give you some company!"

Tseng shook his head at Zack's cheerfulness. "I appreciate that Zack."

"Not a problem there buddy. Now what do ya wanna eat? I got a turkey club with lettuce and tomato... eewww they put on pickles..."

"I'm shocked that you dislike them. I would have assumed that the empty pit of your stomach knew no bounds." Tseng laughed quietly.

"Fine you take the nasty sandwich and I'll eat the ham and swiss cheese. Can't go wrong with a-- what the hell? They put pickles on this one too!"

Tseng couldn't contain the laughter that erupted from deep within his gut. "Fear not the pickles Zack, I'll eat them."

"Oh my hero!" Ever the comedic relief, Zack clasped both hands together and placed them by his cheek as if he were a damsel in distress, completely over acting. Tseng's response was an eye roll as he grabbed the other's sandwich and plucked the green food from it.

Thirty minutes passed by with the two eating their boxed lunches the SOILDER brought and finally, with Zack discarding the food into the trashcan, Tseng thought that he'd get some sleep seeing as to how the other showed up around eight am. Zack was punctual--most of the time mind you. When the Turk shifted back under the covers, he thought that Zack would leave but to his surprise, the other man just sat there next to his bed watching Tseng. It made the elder man quite uncomfortable. "What is it Zack?"

"Mn... nothing. Am I bothering you?" Violet orbs gave off a hint of uncertainty with Tseng's question.

"No not at all." Tseng hastily replied to his visitor's response, wanting to reassure that Zack knew he was always welcomed there. "I was just thinking of taking a nap and I wasn't sure if you wanted to just sit there while I sleep is all."

"I don't mind watching you sleep." Zack brightened up quickly.

"Oh. Well... If you want to watch TV to keep yourself occupied then go a head."

"Don't be stupid, I know you won't be able to fall asleep with that. You're a Turk after all, Tseng."

Zack did have a point there. "I guess."

"Don't mind me Tseng. Just worry about yourself getting some rest. We will need ya in tip top shape when Rufus summons us." Zack smiled.

Tseng sighed, shaking his head at Zack's persistence and deciding to play along with the other's order. "Yes, Sir." The Wutai Turk closed his eyes and quickly found himself slipping away into sleeps embrace.

Zack continued sitting there for the next forty-five minutes, eyes moving about the sleeping man's form laid out on the ever so white sheets, before he too found himself dozing off with his head on the thin mattress that lined the metal bed skeleton. Just briefly did he recall something toying with his hair before heading back off into sleep world.

-------

Three days quickly passed and the group found themselves gathered in Rufus's office, awaiting instructions and information from the President whom they know spent countless hours analyzing the information he received and developed a strategy. Cloud, Vincent, Tseng, Zack and Reno all stood before him, eagerly ready to begin.

Rufus started the discussion with a small preamble as to why they all were gathered. "Well, hello everyone. As I'm sure you all know, according to the data collected, our Dr. Mikami is indeed Hojo's successful experiment. How this experimentation escaped is what we will soon find out as well as any other information it knows of about the Professor and his plans."

"Sir, how are we to do this?" Tseng's inquisition spoke for the other members.

Rufus smiled and as if on cue, a knock was heard at the door. It opened revealing a man with black hair, and striking blue eyes. "Dr. Mikami, thank you for joining us."

**'That's him? I could use his bones to pick my teeth.' **

'Silence Chaos.'

Said doctor was completely shocked when he entered the room full other people. Rufus never said that there were going to be others at their meeting. The smaller doctor was zeroed in on with five sets of intense inquisitive gazes, making him feel terribly uncomfortable under such scrutiny. "President Rufus, Sir?"

Rufus's smile never faltered. "Tell us what you know, experiment No. 128-X."

"I-I don't understand what you're talking about Sir."

"The fuck you don't understand Mikami! You thought you could continue working here without us not finding out who you really are?" Reno was steaming with furry. He wanted to get this over with stat. He knew that guy was a tad bit odd from the get go but he'd never thought of him to be Hojo's experiment-- to be still _working _for the bastard no less!

Vincent cocked his gun, aiming Cerberus's triple barrels at the obviously frightened Shinra doctor. "If you will not help us, I will kill you." His voice mimicked the freezing nature of ice as he tried to scare the smaller male into breaking down and giving them information. This doctor had been treating both Cloud and Zack, Vincent trying to piece more of the puzzle together as he watched the man before him shift uneasily before halting in his nervous fit. This made Vincent's crimson eyes narrow slightly at the quick bipolarity of the man's nature. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw the others visually tense.

"Do you really think you can? Vincent Valentine of the Turks." Dr. Mikami's once skittish demeanor gave way to one of a predator as he smiled sinisterly, straightening out his body. The man held his chin high in a haughty stance, clearly trying to be little the others there.

**'Something doesn't feel right my host... this aura i'm sensing...' **Chaos stirred within Vincent.

Vincent's eyes widened, blazing with hell fire, and shot the doctor right between the eyes making the others in the room gasp in complete shock. What the hell just happened?

"Vincent! What the fucking fuck did you just do?!" Reno roared as the fallen doctors blood began pooling around his head and trickling across the floor. They had finally cornered the damn sneak and the vampire decided to go on a shooting spree _now_?!

"It's not him." Vincent didn't let Cerberus drop, keeping it trained expertly on the dead man.

**'Damn right it's not him! Let me free! I'll rip his fucking head off!'** Vincent could feel Chaos wanting control of his body. The demon trying to scratch his way out from it's confinements made Vincent's control waver slightly but not fully.

"What do you mean it's not him?!" Zack yelled as he gripped the handle of his buster sword, swinging it from behind him.

A snicker came from the supposed dead body as it gave small twitches. "Ohhh that really hurt for a second." Mikami's body came to an upright position as the bullet hole in between his eyes was sealing itself, pushing Vincent's bullet out of it's bone prison.

"What the… fuck?" Reno pulled out his EMR as the others readied their weapons. What in the name of Gaia was happening?

Rufus stood from his desk, angry that he had walked right into a trap. He knew that disgruntled laughter. "So was this your plan all along, _Hojo_?"

"What?!" Everyone in the room had the same exasperated look save for Vincent who's deadly gaze was locked on target with the Professor's.

"What a smart person you are Rufus Shinra. I guess I can slightly forgive you for calling me second rate scientist all those years ago. But yes, you stupid peons, it is I, the great Hojo." Hojo did a bow and sneered.

"Save it you piece of shit." Zack snarled.

"Why Zachary Fair, back form the lifestream I see." The doctors' voice sounded extremely odd coming from such a young looking face.

"Thanks to you, you obnoxious fuck!" Zack's anger rivaled that of a berserked Red Dragon.

"I-I don't understand… how are you here?!" Cloud yelled, enraged that the enemy got right under their noses without any of them figuring it out.

"Imbeciles! You all are so stupid it's disgusting. Did you really think that I would _die_? HA! Failures… Everything you did, everything that has happened, is all part of my plan. You are merely pawns for the grand finale! Tseng, what you saw in the cavern was not me. It was a mere replica to trick you into thinking that I was there. It kept all your attention trained on the information you found there, _not _what was happening right here in Shinra! Oh the wonderful data I collected! Cloud Strife your blood now runs through my veins! I AM YOU!" Hojo flung his hands up to the heavens as he spouted his insanity.

"That can't be possible!" Cloud felt like he was going to be sick. Hojo used the guise of Dr. Mikami to get close to him. And now... now that _monster _had Cloud's blood in him?!

"Oh quite possible my stupid boy. You are the only one who defeated Sephiroth and stopped Jenova from puppeteering you. How wonderful that a failed experiment like you became my ultimate creation!"

**'Cloud is not yours he is ours! FREE ME VALENTINE!'**

"How the hell did you survive this long Hojo?" Vincent growled out as he felt Chaos roar within him.

"Poor, poor fools. There was no experiment 128-X. All that crap you read was made up by me! I knew my downfall was coming the moment you, Rufus, took control of Shinra. I used one of the doctors that worked under me as a substitute for my ingenious mind when my body was no longer suitable. Such a pretty thing he is. The lifestream proved to be a wonderful transfer utility though it did have some drawbacks I suppose. Zachary Fair you were a failed experiment from the get go. You provided no useful data what so ever! After your escape everything came crashing down; my plans put on hold but not for any longer. My control is ultimate now that I have a way to transfer from body to body using the lifestream as a medium. Jenova will forever be under my control as long as I have your blood coursing through my veins Cloud. Quite ironic how a mere mountain boy such as yourself has become the once savior of Gaia to my pawn." Hojo cackled madly. If the Professor was in his original body, they would all see his greasy hair sticking out in odd directions, further emphasizing his genius insanity.

"That can't be true!" Cloud cried out at this revealing. All that they had worked for, had _sacrificed _for, was it all for nothing?!

"Everything you found and thought that you had concluded, is false. Cloud, that argument was quite endearing no? Jenova is still raging on about that you see. Sorry about the hideous vocals, it's what happens when you're trying to control someone else's body while looking like this." Hojo unbuttoned the dress shirt to reveal the partially mechanized body that was interlaced with small green tubes filled with the awful tinge of mako.

"No…" Cloud gasped. He had fused a human body with machines, the embodiment of yet another unholy creation.

"Oh yes my dear Cloud. It is exactly what you think it is! Can you hear her cries?"

He could. Jenova was yelling at him, demanding that she be released from this confined area. Screeching promises of everlasting love, adoration and power echoed loudly in the boy's mind if Cloud freed her from that mad man's control. Cloud gripped the side of his head as her voice continued piercing through his mental shields that he had built up over the years. That's why she was calling to him. She wanted to be freed from Hojo. _**'He is not the one who I need to destroy this planet! FREE ME CLOUD!' **_"STOP IT!"

"Cloud!" Zack gripped Cloud's shoulders as the blonde's body shook.

"GET AWAY!" Cloud shoved his best friend aside as her voice continued breaking down his iron clad walls. It was so powerful now. "MAKE IT STOP!" Cloud lunged at Hojo with his sword as the Professor grinned insanely.

"Cloud no!" Vincent tried to stop the boy's strike but failed, watching Cloud's sword's disappear into Hojo. Vincent may be fast but the blonde was an unstoppable force when he was enraged.

As Cloud's buster sword pierced through Hojo, some of the liquid from the mako containing the 'J' cells spurted against Cloud's face. He furiously began wiping it away as it began sinking into his skin. Cloud let out a cry as he felt Jenova working her way through his system. Hojo grinned maniacally as he brought his right hand to Cloud's face, making the blonde's pained, fearful blue eyes widen as a bright flash emitted from Hojo's open palm. Suddenly, the boy fell to the ground near Hojo as the others charged at him. It all happened so fast, no one was prepared for _anything _that just occurred.

**'Vincent _destroy him!' _**Chaos's voice boomed in Vincent's mind, the demon's furious shock waves of power fueling the dark gunner's anger as he shot round after round towards the man who just took down Cloud. Vincent had promised to protect him and he was already failing.

"It has finally been done! THE WORLD WILL FINALLY BE MINE AND ALL CREATION ALONG WITH IT!" The mad scientist was cackling insanely as he pulled the sword out of his midsection, the lifestream in his system knitting the deadly wound together seamlessly.

As Zack was about to bring his sword down on Hojo, Cloud arose swiftly and blocked the attack with his own blade that Hojo let clamor to the floor. "Cloud?!"

"**The world will be mine." **The blonde's eyes that were once blue now had morphed into catlike green, his pupils narrowed dangerously into black slits.

Cloud twisted and kicked Zack in the stomach sending him flying back, hitting Reno hard in the process, and the two smashed forcefully into and through the wall behind them. Both lay there in a crumpled heap unconscious as a huge hole in the wall was made. Tseng immediately began firing off his weapon at Hojo, all of which the bullets were blocked by the blonde.

"Cloud what are you doing?!" Vincent tried to get in closer but the boy slashed his sword menacingly, firmly stating that the gunner needed to keep his distance otherwise he'd be cleaved in two by First Tsurugi.

"Careful there Vincent, I wouldn't do anything too rash now. Cloud is under my control." Hojo stood closely to the boy, keeping his gaze locked on the others in the room as he clasped a hand firmly on Cloud's left shoulder. He knew they wouldn't risk Cloud's life. It was all going according to plan. "I control Jenova and the lifestream you idiots. Your bullets can not kill me! I am invincible!"

**'Invincible my ass. Dark one release me so I can save that which is ours! He has no right to claim him! CLOUD IS OURS!'** Vincent struggled with his control as Chaos continued battling with him on the inside. He couldn't release Chaos in fear of the beast destroying all that surrounded them, people included.

That being said Hojo raised his arm towards Tseng and made a gripping motion. The Turk immediately fell to the ground, grabbing his stomach as the wounds from days prior reopened and began bleeding out green liquid. "Feel the pain? That was my creation that attacked you. It was fused with Jenova cells from my body. Sure it might not be as strong as from what was shot into Cloud but it will due. The control I have mastered is foolproof. Nothing you can do shall stop my ascent to becoming the ultimate God of this world!"

Tseng could feel the wound rip open as a worming sensation was going through his body. He felt his right arm go limp as Hojo commanded him to take up his fallen gun. The Wutai Turk's heart pumped faster as his own weapon was turned against him with his own hand. It was all going to end. Everything he had striven for...

"Now, be good and listen worms." Hojo spoke evilly. "Let us go, and Tseng will survive."

"No, don't listen to him!" Tseng yelled out to the others. His life didn't matter compared to saving the entire planet and he wanted the others to know that. Suddenly a shot went off, making everyone's stomachs do double flips to the Turk that was writhing on the floor in pain once more. A bullet wound marring the white dress shirt near the left shoulder as Tseng gritted his teeth in pain and anger. Hojo was fucking using him as an escape plan. Tseng could _not _allow that to happen. He would _not _be remembered as the reason why Hojo had escaped! "Ngh... Rufus no!"

"Fine." Rufus took command. He utterly despised this situation but it had to be done. They were in no position to fight against him and Cloud and he couldn't loose Tseng. The Turk was going to be furious but there was no way Rufus would allow Tseng to die just because the world needed saving. They would find another way to bring down Hojo as a _team_. That was one thing the Shinra President had learned from the blonde hero: they all were _together _in this.

Hojo sneered happily as his left arm began glowing a vibrant bluish hue. "Good." A roar was heard off in the distance making the party turn their gazes to the sky as a large beast flew at full speed towards the Shinra building. It's body greatly resembled that of the summon Bahamut but it wasn't. The beast's lizard like body shot through the sky towards their location. Two large wings beat fluidly as its body soared swiftly towards them. It's entire mass was riddled with sleek black and dark blue scales, whilst two curved horns adorned its head. The horns seemed to be a signature of Hojo's most current creations seeing as to how the wolves bore the same mark. "The end of the world, the start of my rule, shall begin with Gaia's hero becoming my puppet. I bid you all adieu."

Rufus ran from his spot by the windows as a large clawed hand swooped in, demolishing that section of the Shinra building, sending glass shards shooting every which direction. Everyone hit the deck as the glass and other debris was sent their way by the ginormous beast. Vincent looked up to see Cloud and Hojo gone.

**'VINCENT HE HAS BEEN TAKEN!'** A sliver of Chaos's power was finally let loose as Vincent scrambled to the great opening and roared out in anguish. The raw furry Chaos held was unimaginable and Vincent could do little as Chaos raged out his anger. It was like Chaos was sounding out Vincent's own cries as well mixed with his own.

He had failed Cloud.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**

***wipes sweat away* holy tomatoes that was wicked... Chaos is really mad now isn't he?  
**

**Reviews are really nice!**

**~ChaosGarden**


	12. Chapter 12

**Darkening Abyss Ch 12**

**Ahhh almost 100 reviews! Come on guys you can do it ~_^ Triple digits people! Triple digits we're aiming for now with this chapter! hahaha Thank you all so so SO much for the wonderful feedback last chapter! They keep me motivated! You guys totally rock. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter too!  
**

* * *

He simply stood there, staring outside at the blue sky where Bahamut clawed through the windows overlooking Edge. Traces of where the monstrous beast tore through the sky were semi visible as the clouds began mending themselves from the abuse. Chaos was a roaring mess and Vincent had to summon up an immense sense of concentration to maintain control over his body. He could feel his beast's pain... after all, Chaos wasn't the only one who lost Cloud; and Chaos was sure pointing that fact out.

**'You moronic ingrate! How dare you, _how dare you_ lose him?! Pathetic whelp!'**

'...' Vincent dared not saying anything to further anger chaos but he could do nothing as the beast raged on.

**'That bastard took Cloud. He took that which was ours and you let him go! You should have released me and then nothing like this would have happened!'**

'Chaos if I left you free other people would have gotten hurt or killed. Don't think that I-'

**'Silence your tongue Vincent Valentine! How dare you think that I wouldn't take into account of the others?! You sicken me with your petty excuses for your own foolish weaknesses. And because of your fear we have now lost Cloud!'**

'I don't fear you Chaos. I don't fear you or any of the others that reside within me!'

**'Bullshit you walking meat bag. If you did not fear us, fear _me_, then why did you not call upon our power to destroy that bastard? Hojo did this to us and you! We all are forever bound together and I am sick and tired of being inside _you_; he who doesn't act upon the here and now. No you still fret over that damn woman who locked us away within you. She fucking betrayed you for Hojo and yet you still harbor feelings for her! I can sense it Vincent. You sicken me.'** Chaos was snarling angrily at Vincent who gritted his teeth and bore it. Part of what Chaos said was true but the demon was wrong about Vincent still thinking about Lucrecia Crescent. True he did think about her from time to time but it would never be like the amount of time Vincent put into thinking about the blonde hero. She did betray him; Cloud never betrayed him.

'I do not care for her like that Chaos. That was... in the past. I have moved on... Cloud-' Vincent was cut off due to his inner demons' impatience.

**'He is now gone, my immortal host, because of you. You broke your promise to him. To me. You failed.'**

'I did not fail you pitiful beast!' Vincent let loose his own barrage of insults unto Chaos. Though he had never done so before, now was not the time for Chaos to simply shove all the blame onto Vincent's shoulders.

**'You dare raise your voice at me?!'**

'No matter what you say, Chaos, you are locked within me and I have the power to end your existence. I recognize your immense power, as well as the others that reside within me, but I have my own reasons for acting the way I did back when Hojo... claimed Cloud yet again. That was my own fault, I know that, so I don't need you further repeating it like a broken record. There were other people who I have grown to care for as... friends... and I will not let you hurt them simply because you can not control your anger Chaos.'

For once in his long eternal life, Chaos didn't have anything to say to his host. Sensing that Chaos wasn't going to further argue with him, Vincent pressed on. 'We will get him back Chaos and I will be more than happy to let you tear apart Hojo limb from limb.' With this, Vincent received a small grunt of acceptance. He knew Chaos all too well. The demon was simply overly infuriated with Hojo's actions and needed a way to let some of that steam out.

**'I'll make sure his death is slow and then I shall revive him and do it again. I can hear his cries now... No better yet, I'll rip out his vocal cords before I begin my play.'**

'Do whatever you please Chaos but our first priority is to get back Cloud.'

**'Foolish immortal, did you not think that I knew that already? We will reclaim that which is ours and then bring him back home and mate with the boy.'**

If anyone was standing next to Vincent, they would've been able to see his red eyes widen noticeably before glaring, burrowing his face within his cape's mantel. 'Chaos don't think such crude things.'

**'Oh it is not me who is mentally displaying a plethora of interesting bed tousling...I am merely but an avid watcher.' **Chaos let out a demonic laugh as he felt Vincent's heart rate increase, knowing all too well that Vincent was the one who was thinking the dirty thoughts. It was amusing as hell to ruffle the vampire's feathers- er... wings.

'I am not thinking of such things.'

**'Hmmm... And I am not a beast.'**

That being said, Chaos fell back into Vincent's being, finally allowing the cloaked gunner his own thoughts. What Chaos said was partially true in some aspects: Vincent had promised Cloud that he'd protect him yet he had failed. Damn it really hurt. It was just the other day when he promised Cloud that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him and look what just happened a few minutes ago. Vincent clenched his hand, feeling the metallic gauntlet grind against itself. This was the last time Hojo would take something away from him, screw up his life, and the world all for the sake of science and his own inability to see the wrongness of his ways. Turning away from the gaping maw left by Bahamut's wake, Vincent gazed back into Rufus's decimated office.

It seemed as if Reno and Zack were alright, just totally dazed from the crash through the wall and colliding with one another from Cloud's enhanced kick. The blonde's strength seemed to have doubled, maybe even tripled, after Hojo did his little magic trick. As soon as Vincent saw Cloud come into contact with the Jenova cells coursing through Hojo, he knew the boy would be battling the calamity's madness as well as Hojo's own. No wonder Cloud's mental state was so cumbersome every so often. Yet Cloud seemed to be getting better; even after the remnant issue. Everything seemed to be finally settling down and that should have cued in to them that something else was going to happen.

The dark head gunner shook his head as he stared over the shoulder of President Rufus who was fuming silently by a loopy red head that claimed he was seeing double of everything. Reno slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, making Rufus lurch forward as the red head began swaying form side to side. A small trickle of blood was running down the side of Reno's face, staining the white of his shirt into a reddish hue. Zack had recovered rather quickly when he came to, quickly rolling off of the smaller body beneath him that grunted out in pain with the sudden movement. He had seen Tseng clutching his bleeding shoulder whilst standing near the kneeling President and rushed to take the man downstairs to the doctors much to the head Turks annoyance... again.

"Vincent, do you have any idea where they went?" Rufus continued sitting next to Reno as the red head blinked rapidly, trying to make the multiple people mesh into a single form.

"Rufus… stop moving around will ya?" Reno's ears were ringing and his body hurt. At least nothing was broken after the loud mouthed Turk gave himself a once over. The guy would only be receiving a good helping of black, blue and purple markings.

Ignoring Reno's statement, Vincent turned his crimson gaze towards the Shinra President. "No. The clouds are reforming back into their original shapes, successfully eradicating any traces we may be able to follow."

"So, it was true what Hojo said then?" Rufus visibly grimaced, cool blue eyes hardening, lips thinning out into a fine line. Hojo had slipped around them yet again. The man was a force to be reckoned with even if he was old and untrained in the art of combat. Hojo's ingenious mind far surpassed them in the realms of science.

"Yes Rufus. We were played right from the very beginning. He got what he wanted. His plans are set in motion. Jenova- Hojo- is controlling Cloud." How ironic that two of the worlds most notorious enemies were linked with Gaia's savior, using the boy to do their bidding.

"How though?" The blonde President's inquiring eyes connected with Vincent's own.

"Hojo has control over Jenova, the alien matter is now inside Cloud and thus, Hojo controls Cloud." Vincent's hand clenched as he gritted out the last words. Everything was connected now.

"How does the lifestream take part in this?" Yes that's right... the little matter of contaminated lifestream that Hojo controlled as well... The man's reaches seemed endless.

"Hojo somehow captured essences of the lifestream and uses it in a liquidized form to transfer his mind... spirit I guess you could say... to another host when the body his is in now begins to degrade. That was how he was able to escape into Dr. Mikami and enter Shinra's medical field here within the building. The lifestream itself is used as a connector between the two bodies allowing Hojo to jump from one to another."

"And he needs Cloud in order to help him conquer the world and form it to his own creation. He knows that there's no one here on this planet who would be able to defeat him... not even you Vincent. He know's you'd never lay a hand on the boy. If Hojo is within Cloud's head, there's no doubt that he's reading the boy's mind as we speak. All Clouds memories are a part of Hojo now." Rufus ran his hand through Reno's fiery locks, making the other moan and close his eyes. His head was still pounding.

Vincent turned away from the pair on the floor, gazing at the workers already flocking into Rufus's office space cleaning up the mess. That was one thing Shinra excelled at: removing that which was never meant to be remembered. "We still have yet to find a way to defeat Hojo before he furthers his plans and dooms Gaia."

Rufus smirked up at the man standing next to him. "Isn't that why we are here?"

Turning his head towards Rufus, Vincent merely knitted his eyebrows together, prompting the blonde to continue. "It's quite simple really. We give chase, get back Cloud and eradicate Hojo from Gaia once and for all."

"And how do you suggest we track them down Rufus? I hate to say it Rufus but your statement sounded like something Reno would say."

A quick 'hey!' from Reno was heard before Rufus spoke. "I'm sure we'll find a way to target them Vincent. As soon as Reno's taken care of, I will begin my search and inform you if I come up with something. You do what you do best and search for things on your own terms. Check up with Zack; he might have some ideas on what to do. Hojo can't be as invincible as he so claims. I don't think I've seen anyone survive their body being torn apart and burned to a crisp."

"That is correct. Now all we have to do is find him so the destruction of Professor Hojo can begin." Vincent held out his hand for the Shinra President to take to stand up which he did.

"Woo boy there's four of you all now… I think I need a drink yo." Reno fell back onto the floor and groaned, placing his arm across his eyes.

"My friend, I think that is the last thing you need." Vincent shook his head at the red head.

------

"I'm really tired of being within these white walls." Tseng sat on one of the medical beds staring down at his bandaged arm. An elderly doctor had already came in and dressed Tseng's wound, nodding with sagely wisdom, that he would be alright.

"Well lets hope that this will be your last time in one." Zack had kept up a lively chatter as soon as he plopped the elder male on the white bed sheets, helping liven the somber mood Tseng was sinking into.

"I wasn't any help." Shaking his head, Tseng grabbed his bloody shirt and was about to put it back on when a hand stopped him. He was irritated by the fact that Hojo had used him in order to flee the area. Rufus should not have worried for Tseng's sake...

"Hold up, I'll go get you a clean one. And don't say that you weren't any help Tseng. Everyone did their best, including you. If it weren't for you and Vincent, we would have never known the fact that Hojo was using the lifestream to transport himself from body to body, keeping himself alive. The information you gathered regarding Dr. Mikami helped this investigation push forward. We were _all _caught unawares Tseng when Hojo revealed himself. The only thing we can do now is move on and change our goals to getting Cloud back and killing Hojo." That being said, the violet eyed warrior left the room.

Well if that wasn't a shock to Tseng's system... The Turk just sat on the hospital bed listening to Zack's optimistic outburst. Tseng had felt miserable ever since he was wounded back on the mission with Vincent. Yet it wasn't the type of misery gained with pain, no, more like misery with the fact that he hadn't proven to be of much use besides getting himself impaled by one of Hojo's demonic guard dogs. And again when Hojo used him for his escape. Damn it all. Tseng felt like he was letting down the man he swore his life away to protect until Zack simply erased that feeling with his statement of Tseng's determination and reliability.

Speaking of the dark haired first...

Tseng smirked and waited. Three... two... one...

The hospital door slid open just a tad and a familiar head popped in. "Hey… where do you keep extra shirts? I know you have more than one here since Reno has his own secret stash."

"My office, one floor under Rufus's, closet on the right." Boy was Zack ever predictable sometimes.

"Awesome. Be back in a jiffy!" The door closed and thudding footsteps disappeared down the hallway.

Tseng smiled. Yeah, it was good seeing the bouncy first back.

-------

Zack entered Tseng's office and laughed; it was impeccably neat and nothing was out of the ordinary. Yup, Tseng was definitely the one who resided in this office. He walked towards the closet Tseng had designated and opened it revealing two white dress shirts a pair of black pants and a matching black jacket with tie: the standard Turk outfit. He grabbed a white shirt and shut the closet door. Before he left the room, Zack couldn't help himself as he brought the white cotton to his nose and inhaled its scent, smiled and then slapped himself.

"I can't believe I just smelled Tseng's shirt!" Slightly embarrassed with his actions, Zack shook his head and exited the Turk leader's room. That was something he would never ever _ever _tell anyone else. It was his little, guilty, secret. Besides, Tseng had always had that exotic air around him and Zack wondered if it was just the man himself or his clothes. Now he finally figured out that it was Tseng himself.

When the elevator bell dinged, Zack reentered the enclosed space and was surprised to see Vincent standing in the far left corner. If there were no lights in the elevator, Zack swore that he would've never sensed the dark gunner's presence. But hey, better time than any to get to know Vincent more. "Yo! What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"I was going to check on Tseng's status." Vincent replied with a deadpan tone. Man, how did Cloud put up with doom and gloom?

"Ya need to lighten up pal." Zack clapped his hand on Vincent's shoulder and smiled. But hey if Cloud liked the guy then Zack would have no problem what so ever in befriending him. After all, he was Zachary Fair and no one was impossible to befriend!

"I'm sorry. I'm not… this gloomy usually… not anymore that is…it's just…" Zack's hyperactive nature actually had Vincent stumble around for appropriate words. Cloud's best friend was everything the younger had told Vincent about. He was really easy to become acquainted with.

"This whole thing with Hojo right?" Zack's smile faded. He despised that scientist with every fiber of his being. All the shit that man put them all through... Oh how Zack wanted to thrust his buster sword through the spindly scientist and wrench out the man's innards. Maybe he was back for a reason besides as a mistake born from Hojo's tinkering with the lifestream. "But, what were you like before Vincent?"

"Yes. I too... was an experiment within Hojo's labs many years ago. I carry within me demons that could destroy this world. Chaos is the one that I can communicate with more freely with. After Lucrecia... betrayed me and Hojo killed me, she sealed them within me, keeping me alive. I... couldn't deal with the pain of loss and slept within a coffin. Cloud and the others happened to find me and bring me along with their party to stop Sephiroth and save Gaia from Meteor. You see, back when I traveled with Cloud, I was… very anti-social. Some people in the towns we stopped in even went as far as to say that I was a serial killer. In fact, I don't take a huge liking in killing but it is a deed that must be carried out."

"Yeah, that's the same thing that went for us in SOILDER. We were thought of as monsters. People feared us even though we were the ones risking our lives to save them from the monsters that roamed the lands and protected them from the enemy nations. Some people never really look beyond what they see and that is really a shame. I mean, I don't think I look all that scary now right?" Zack remembered the fear that lit civilians faces when he walked through town with his sword strapped to his back. SOILDER First Class, Zachary Fair. That was his title.

"Cloud speaks highly of you." Vincent quirked his lips slightly as Zack's eyes lit up with happiness. The first's energy was indeed contagious.

"Heh, that little guy is so awesome. He's been through hell and back. I'm glad that he found someone he could confide in when I wasn't here." Zack smiled a toothy grin as a slight blush made its way across Vincent's face. _Oh this guy is just too much fun! _ "So, how was he?"

**'Oh he was glorious indeed! Tell him Vincent or I will. This Zack might be one to enlighten us on some interesting facts regarding our blonde.' **So Chaos had been listening to their conversation.

'No I will not describe how Cloud... was...' That would not be right, him enlightening Zack on how Cloud was in bed...

**'You are no fun Vincent...' **For a high and mighty demon, Chaos seemed to pout like a child.

Vincent looked up, connecting crimson to violet, making Zack shudder under such an intense gaze. "He's a real blonde." As soon as those words left his lips, Vincent wanted to disappear as quickly as possible form Zack's line of sight. Chaos had made him say that...

'Chaos how dare you...'

The demon roared with laughter. **'My immortal host I simply could not resist. This is for my own enjoyment after all.'**

Zack busted at the seams with laughter as Vincent merely furrowed his face deep into his red mantel, effectively hiding his face from plain sight. That was mortifying what Chaos did and Zack only seemed to take that fact with a stride. "You can make a joke! See it's not _that _hard!" The SOILDER wiped tears away from his eyes.

"I assure you Zack that it was not _me _who said that."

Leaning up against the back wall, Zack's body was still riddled with chuckles as he asked, "What do you mean? It was definitely you."

"Chaos... spoke his thoughts..." Dammit all.

**'Yes and look at how entertaining it was Vincent.'**

"Chaos, your demon right? He doesn't seem all that bad hm?" Zack grinned from ear to ear.

**'Oh yes I do like this one Vincent. Let me have some fun with him. I promise I won't leave any marks.' **A demonic chuckle erupted within Vincent's mind. Chaos was too horny for his own good. The demon was going after every body that seemed to provide him some type of release. **'Don't fret so much my immortal host. Cloud will always be at the top of my list.'**

"What'd he say?" Zack watched Vincent's crimson eyes widen slightly, immediately knowing that Chaos was probably the cause.

"You going to see Tseng?" Vincent quickly changed the subject and effectively silenced Chaos's rants.

"Yeah, the guy keeps getting beaten up. I feel kinda bad…" Zack looked down at the shirt that he held in his grasp and subconsciously began fingering it. What it was really soft...

"Looks to me that someone has a slight… affection towards the head of the Turks." Yes, now it was Vincent's turn to make the other uncomfortable. Zack froze for a moment before answering.

"Hey that's not fair." The dark haired first pursed his lips at Vincent's assumption.

"Yet you don't deny it." Vincent raised his head in a defying manor, making the younger boy squirm slightly underneath a crimson gaze.

"You sneaky son of a bitch." Zack shook his head as the elevator doors opened and the gunslinger exited first.

"Karma Zack." Vincent grinned and shook his head. Cloud and Zack were both good influences.

They both walked down the hallway towards Tseng's room. Vincent's metallic toed boots clanked against the stone flooring as Zack's louder thumps echoed through the hallway. As the two entered the room, Tseng looked up as Zack walked over and handed him the shirt. Tseng did have a pretty nice body... All that Turk training didn't go to waste. "Now you don't have to get cold nips."

Tseng's cheeks flared red as Vincent grinned into his cloak and Zack laughed. This world was in desperate need for humor and Zack provided the perfect solution. They needed to keep a level head as they sought after Cloud and Hojo. They couldn't just rush in there- where ever there was- with all furry and revenge in mind. Staying focused was the key to success. Cloud's life, the entire planet's life, depended on them. Suddenly, both the SOILDER and ex Turk gasped in pain; Zack collapsed like a stack of cards onto the floor as Vincent fell to one knee. Vincent and Zack's ears rang as their vision blurred something fierce. Zack gripped his head, moaning out in pain as he curled into a fetal position, trying to rid himself of the mind blowing pain. The dark haired gunslinger was not fairing any better as he grit his teeth, clasping his leather gloved hand against his head.

One could call it an out of body experience seeing as to how both men froze. Zack and Vincent's eyes blanked out for merely a couple of seconds but that small amount of time was all they needed. Cloud's face quickly flashed across their vision and the feeling of being pulled towards... somewhere was felt within their chests as a sharp ringing sounded through their head.

Tseng had hopped off the bed as soon as he watched the two others in the room collapse onto the floor and tried shaking Zack out of it. "Zack!"

He turned to Vincent and called out to the other. "Vincent?"

No reply from either males. Yet just as the Turk was about to yell for a doctor, the two downed men came back. They shared a look and nodded.

"You felt that?" Vincent rubbed at his chest. It had hurt quite a bit.

"Ya saw that?" Zack held both hands on the side of his temples.

"Yes." They both said in unison. Each had felt the pulling sensation and heard the loud ring that followed. The pain was swift and vanished in short time after they came back to reality.

Tseng was at a complete loss. They were fine one moment, completely out of it the next, and now Zack and Vincent seemed to be sharing a moment. "What just happened? Zack? Vincent?"

Zack looked up into concerned but curious dark eyes. "It was the same feeling as the lifestream... And Cloud was there! Tseng Cloud was there!"

"Where? Where is he, where's Hojo?" Tseng shook Zack's shoulder. This was no time for beating around the bush.

"I don't know but Cloud like... called out to us somehow." Zack raced his hand through the mass of spiky black hair.

"The lifestream..." Vincent stared down at his leather clad hand as small whisps of green flickered out from the palm of his hand and quickly disappeared.

"What?" Tseng and Zack stared, waiting for Vincent to answer.

"Maybe it wasn't Cloud who was trying to contact us. What if it was the lifestream itself directing us towards him? Cloud is connected with the lifestream just as we are... You Zack since you died and were brought back and I due to the event in Hojo's lab all those years ago." Vincent looked at Zack, eyes blazing with renewed determination.

"It's as if the lifestream is trying to tell us something." Zack put a hand on his chest, a sliver of greenish hue waving outwards from his palm just like Vincent.

"It's trying to show us where they are." Vincent looked up at Tseng and then to Zack once more.

"The lifestream is telling us the direction! It doesn't like that Hojo is interfering with it! Geez took it long enough to finally intervene... Aerith your slacking up there! Vincent, this is our chance; we can get him back!" Zack stood, leaning against the bed trying to steady himself. Tseng put a steadying hand on the younger boy's arm in-case Zack decided to fall back to the tiled floor.

**'We shall finally take back that which is rightfully ours! That bastard has no right toying with our mate!'**

Vincent stood smoothly as if nothing ever happened. "I'll blow off Hojo's fucking head."

Tseng and Zack stared. Vincent just cussed… In unison, both the Turk and violet eyed youth commented on the sudden attitude change. "Woah."

The gunner, realizing what he just said, literally buried his head in his cape as his silky black hair curtained around his face. Chaos's emotions were too close to the surface sometimes... "My apologies."

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thank you all so much for reading and commenting!**

**I really appreciate it all. Seriously it's great knowing that you all are enjoying it so keep it up!  
**

**Till next chapter ^_^**

**~ChaosGarden**


	13. Chapter 13

**Darkening Abyss Ch 13**

**You guys are awesome with the reviews! Thanks a ton ~_^  
**

* * *

"Say that again?"

Vincent rolled his eyes. He really didn't have time for the red head's slow mentality. "Reno please pay attention. The lifestream is telling us where to find Cloud."

"I'm not stupid yo. It's just weird knowing that the all powerful lifestream is telling ya where to find chocobo head." Reno played with his red hair that was tied on the back of his head. He had finally recovered from his massive dizzy spell that hadn't seemed to back off for about three hours. Rufus and he were watching over the reconstruction of the President's room when Vincent and Zack came barging into the open room. Zack animatedly began talking about how they were going to get Cloud back; the guy's mouth seemed to be running on fast forward and barely anything was registered in Reno's mind. Thank the gods that Vincent was there to make sense of Zack's exited outburst.

"Alright… it's nearly dark. We sho-" Rufus's comment was cut off.

"We leave now." Vincent interrupted Rufus's statement with fierce determination. He knew that Rufus was going to tell them that they should leave tomorrow, but under the cover of darkness, they had a better shot at getting in quick and easy. Wherever there was that is. For all he knew, Cloud and Hojo could be on the other side of the planet by now. They didn't have time to simply waste sitting around 'discussing' and 'formulating' a plan. It might be reckless, yes, but the situation demanded it of them. The longer they halted in their search to find Cloud, the better chance Hojo had at completing his plan.

"We cannot simply take leave now. Do you even know where Cloud is Vincent? For all we know Hojo might be using the lifestream to point us in the wrong direction. I refuse to allow my men to wander after some feeling you and Zack received. The illogicality of your statement is proof enough of my answer." Rufus narrowed his eyes, meeting Vincent's own glaring orbs. The blonde leader did not like being ordered around, especially when his company was on the line.

"I… agree with Vincent, Sir." Tseng met Rufus's surprised gaze. Tseng had never been one to question Rufus's judgment... but the Turk had always known what the best course of action would be.

"Same yo. The sooner we take down the psycho the sooner we can get back here and... settle our little issue, Rufus." Reno spoke slyly, grinning like a fox. One could practically see the ears and tail as he licked his lips towards Rufus. Oh yes, he hadn't forgotten. Still, it was exceptionally hard trying to get Rufus to agree regardless of Reno's little play.

Rufus's lips thinned. "Don't try that with me Reno. How are you sure that the lifestream is indeed pure?" Rufus turned his gaze back to the caped gunslinger.

Before Vincent could respond, Zack spoke up. "Right here." He pointed towards his chest. "I feel it right here Rufus. And Aerith doesn't lie."

"The flower girl spoke to you?" Rufus asked skeptically.

"More like she utilized her Ancient lineage powers to communicate with the lifestream to get to us." Vincent provided whilst crossing his arms over his chest, leaning against the back wall. "If the lifestream itself is getting involved with this disaster then we need to act fast before it escalates, Rufus, and much more than your wall will be lost."

Rufus considered Vincent's words and then straightened himself up. "Fine. Let us be off then. Gather what necessary equipment and items you require. We will leave in one hour. Be at the helicopter dock by then."

"Rufus you serious?!" Reno was suprised by his President's conclusion. He would've thought that it'd be far much tougher to badger the head strong leader into agreeing with their plan. It was true that they needed to act swiftly but Rufus's concern was duly noted. Who knew what to expect when they arrived at... wherever?

"As you stated earlier, the sooner we get this little matter over with the sooner we can continue with other important issues. Hojo has been a thorn in my side since the days that the man was running around under my father's regime. I've always had a disliking for him. We will need to travel quickly if we wish to arrive under the cover of darkness still. That means no time for pit stops at Icicle Inn or any other area." Rufus turned his back towards the gatherers, gazing out through the gaping opening at the wide expanse of the city."Tseng."

"Sir?"

"Will you be prepared for this?"

"I will not be a hindrance for you sir."

"Not a problem Rufus! I'll watch his ass! You can count on that." Zack gave a cheeky grin and a thumbs up making Tseng's right eye twitch some and Rufus raise a sleek blonde eyebrow in question.

-------

One hour passed by swiftly as they collected all that they required for the final assault. Hojo was going down. The man had toyed to much with the lives of the living and the dead. There was no way that he would become a necromancer and disturb the dead souls. It went against all the laws of nature. Then again, Hojo never did abide by any laws but his own. **'Can we leave now? I tire of waiting.' **Chaos echoed his thoughts.

Vincent continued staring at Cerberus, imagining one of the lethal bullets buried firmly in Hojo once they began tearing apart his metal body. 'No. Rufus is being generous and allowing us to use his helicopter to make the journey. It would be in our best interests to wait for the others.'

**'Hmph... are you implying that I would not have the power to defeat that bastard? Pathetic host how dare you-' **Chaos was tired and bored of just sitting around waiting for the others to hurry. He wanted to end this stupid farce quickly so that they may tend to other things... mainly Cloud.

'Will you be quiet just this once? It is not only _you _who is itching to get Cloud back.' Vincent was getting rather annoyed that Chaos kept implying that he was the one who was worried about Cloud the most. Hell they all were; and it wasn't just for the blonde hero, no, but the rest of the world depended on their victory.

**'I see that you have indeed grown a backbone. I wonder if it is the fact that he has changed you.' **

'I have not changed.'

**'Right and I dislike pleasure. You have yet to learn- and I can't believe I'm saying this- to accept what your heart tells you.**'

'And you have yet to learn when to keep your thoughts to yourself.'

**'What a stubborn fool you still are Valentine. It's a miracle that the boy fancy's you.'**

'Or relationship has nothing to do with you Chaos. You or any of the others.'

**'I beg to differ. It was Cloud who accepted us far more quicker than _you_. And I must say, the little blonde has spunk. Can I play with him just a li-'**

'No.'

**'I promise I won't hurt him.' **Chaos let out a low chuckle at the thought of seducing Cloud his way. He would have the boy writhing underneath his touches... crying out his name as he-

'No.'

**'Stop hogging all the fun to yourself.' **The beast was sort of put off with Vincent's reluctance to share their mate. He really wasn't going to do anything harmful to Cloud... After all, what would come of Chaos hurting him? The boy would probably leave and that wouldn't be too satisfactory. Oh well, at least he gets a front row seat for when the action starts up. But he really, _really_, wanted to play. Vincent was rather protective... hmm... he'd have to think of something...

'Since when have you become so childish? Whining over that which will never truly be yours.' Vincent huffed at Chaos's demeanor. The mighty demon truly was acting like a spoiled child; whining since he wasn't allowed his candy... mmmm.... Cloud candy... 'Chaos stop it!"

Chaos let out a hardy roar of laughter. Vincent was too much fun to mess with. Honestly if Vincent wanted Chaos to stop- which he never will mind you- he'd have to block out his own thoughts and desires. **'Oh but I simply couldn't resist my host! You know the blonde would be absolutely delicious... And don't think that my whining is just due to me not claiming him personally, it is because he _is _mine: he is _ours._ And _we _protect that which is ours.'**

'Hn.' Vincent couldn't help but agree with what his most powerful demon was saying. It was true though. They all did care for Cloud- every single one of the demons residing within him- and nothing was going to stop them from seeking revenge on that damn scientist that should've died years ago.

**'Bah the damn lifestream keeps pulling... it is rather annoying Vincent." **Indeed Chaos spoke truthfully; the lifestream was still calling to Vincent, urging him to hurry and locate the disturbance in the natural order. Vincent could still feel the slight tug on his body by the lifestream. But… how are they to save Cloud? If the hero had fallen under Hojo's control, how were they to break the bod that they shared? If they defeated Hojo, would that bring Cloud back or would... No. It wouldn't happen like that. Vincent was going to save Cloud and that's that. He was not going to loose another one due to the madman's crazed intentions. Hojo's ghastly presumptions of controlling the entire planet was going to come to an end with the man's head rolling across the ground in a glorified spew of red. Chaos grinned at the thought of all the carnage. It was beautiful.

Vincent's grip on his gun tightened as he remembered promising Cloud that everything would be alright. He had failed in protecting Cloud and allowed Hojo to get his slimy hands on the one he loved. Cloud was going to come back. He needed to get Cloud back. Maybe it was to prove to himself that he could protect someone and not watch them die as he viewed from afar. The gunman was strong, no doubt about that, but his heart was quite fragile. There was no way that this time it would shatter due to Hojo's influences. Cloud had become a vital part of Vincent's life and he'd be damned if he'd let the younger one remain with Hojo. Vincent steeled his eyes, flipped his gun back into its leg holster, and began walking towards the helicopter pad. The others should be arriving any minute now and they needed to hurry.

-------

Zack stood by the broad window expanse in the main lobby, with the buster sword in its rightful place strapped to his back. Glancing outwards into the distance where people milled around, Zack thought of his time prior to the present. Everything had been going smoothly until the stupid mission to Nibelheim. That and the fact that he himself had to cut down his mentor, Angeal. Wishing with all his heart that it was just a terribly bad dream, Zack shoved back all his emotional attachment to the man he grew up admiring and delivered the final blow. The degeneration process was in full bloom and nothing could stop it. Just look at what became of Genesis. And why? For some god forsaken research? Some sick curiosity for claiming ultimate power of the unknown using human specimens? Zack shook his head. Hojo and Hollander had done an insufferable amount of damage.

Dr. Hollander, a genetic researcher, had used both Genesis and Angeal as part of Project G; an early attempt in fusing SOILDERS with Jenova cells. And just look what happened.

Yet now, out of said damage, Zack was given a second chance due to Hojo. Should he be happy or saddened? Such a terrible ironic twist of fate. Zack unstrapped his buster sword and set in on the side of the window frame before he began doing squats. Doing them helped him think and sort out his thoughts; and the provided a way for him to release pent up energy.

Coming back to life had its ups and downs. The black haired warrior thought that everything was still relatively the same when he came back to life, yet he realized that he was wrong, but not in a bad way. When he last left Cloud, the boy was suffering heavily from mako poisoning and now, now the kid had grown up and made fantastic life for himself with Vincent. Zack couldn't be more proud of his little chocobo finally leaving the nest. When Cloud was younger, he was quite shy and well... pretty weak, but it was expected since he was grunt. However with each and every training session, the blonde grew quickly into a fine swordsman. Sure he was still given the issued firearm as a weapon (which completely sucked according to Zack) but when Zack gave Cloud a practice sword, the boy swung it around like he'd been practicing for years. Ok so maybe not years but hell, he definitely knew how to land a heavy blow.

Zack's mind trailed back to the time spent in the labs. He remembered Cloud being pulled out of the mako tube and thrown onto the metallic table where Hojo conducted a multitude of intensive research; whether it be injecting large amounts of unknown liquids into Clouds body or breaking bones and recording how fast they mended back together. Each and every cry Cloud gave out fulled Zack's resolve in getting him out of there. Cloud wasn't trained for this. Hell neither was he. Hojo seemed to take a fierce liking to Cloud for some reason. Maybe it was because the blonde was accepting the cells better than Zack was. Who really knew what was going through the Professor's mind anyways?

Hojo was not going to screw that up for him again. Zack was going to tear that man apart limb from limb. It was about damn time that he'd get some type of revenge for what Hojo had done. That bastard had messed with them enough and Zack would be damned if he allowed the mad scientist another shot at ruining people's lives. They were going to get Cloud back. They had to. The final assault was drawing near and he had to be ready for whatever happened. Cloud would probably be sent out to stall them while Hojo did the work behind the scenes, safe in his hideout. Just like a rat he was... And hell he even used Tseng as a get out of jail free card. If Tseng hadn't been injured by the puncture wound, Hojo would've been dead long before now. Zack could only imagine the pain that Tseng was going through right now; not just physically but mentally. Hojo had used the head Turk as his bargaining chip. No one messes with Tseng like that!

Yes the taste of revenge was all too sweet and Zack wanted a taste.

Zack turned away from the window and headed to the elevator that would lead him to the roof of Shinra.

-------

Tseng sat in his office, reading over any last bits of information that might prove to be of some use as he nursed his injured arm. Hojo said that he had been playing them all along, that none of his supposed research on experiment 128-X were true… maybe, just maybe, something was that even the professor didn't know. The man held himself on too high of a pedestal and he needed to be cut down to size. Preferably sizes that would resemble dust particles. Tseng was still a raging storm of furry on the inside due to Hojo using him as an escape. Rufus should have just ended it then and there. Hojo needed to be stopped but Rufus... damn him... Tseng remembered when Rufus said that he considered Tseng one of the only friends he'd ever had and trusted the Turk leader with his life. Though the dark haired fighter didn't show it, he was beaming on the inside. Rufus had been such a cold child that Tseng thought that he would've grown up a mirror image of his father. He was wrong though.

Grabbing a set of three papers nearest to him after he finished glancing at his current report, Tseng held the file up to read. At least this one didn't discuss the uses of serum AV4- a nasty combination of avian attributes and human genetics. Hojo was trying to create an angel it would seem. Yet another failure. It was disgusting what went on behind those closed doors but Tseng couldn't deny it that the man was a genius who knew no bounds. The man's scientific mind seemed to out do his rational thought. Tseng wondered what exactly Zack went through while he was encased in the mako filled tubes. Then again, he never really got the chance to ask the younger about it for Zack's life had an abrupt end.

Tseng grimaced some remembering the reports coming in that Zack had been taken care of. The Turk wished that he wasn't the one who had to read through all the reports but... he had to do it. He had to see for himself that Zack, that Angeal's puppy was...

Fuck it all. Hojo had gone too far in destroying a life of a hero that was loved by all. Zack didn't deserve anything that had happened to him and neither had Cloud. They both were just following orders but when Sephiroth went crazy under Jenova's melodic hymns, it was only a matter of time before the friends sought after their once beloved leader. Zack and Cloud had tried to bring the Silver General back from the brink of insanity but had failed. Well, the first round they had failed. Cloud had seen to his idol's demise when Meteor was nearing.

If Hojo hadn't been in the equation then nothing like that would've happened. Tseng couldn't believe he was thinking this but, maybe it actually was a good thing Hojo was there: the man had brought up Sephiroth and created an ultimate fighter who aided in the war with Wutai... still, enough was enough and Hojo didn't seem to stop his experiments anytime soon. Sephiroth was still brought down for treatments and, Tseng was sure of this, other experiments that Shinra didn't sign off on were being conducted.

Flipping the page he was looking at over, Tseng's eyes scanned the computer printed words. If the tubes that connected his body to the machines which pumped Jenova essences throughout his form, by effectively corrupting the steady flow would that mean that he would cease to exist? Hojo was thriving on the mixture of the tainted lifestream and Jenova. Using the former as a transportation system for his mind, jumping from one body to another. If they separate the two would that mean that Hojo wouldn't have enough lifestream essence to properly jump to another body?

It was just food for thought that Tseng put in the back of his mind for later. If Vincent and Zack were being told by the lifestream where to find Cloud, then it was quite possibly that the lifestream itself had its own plan for ridding the world of the annoying existence deemed Professor Hojo. Maybe the lifestream would save Cloud…Tseng set the files down, shut his laptop and grabbed his gun from the top of his desk. Giving it a once over, he left the room and walked towards the elevator. Pressing the elevator button, Tseng waited patiently for the assured ding that came mere moments later. Metallic doors opened revealing Zack who stepped to the side and allowed the Turk leader to enter.

"Going up?" Zack snickered at his little joke.

"So it would seem." Tseng couldn't help but give a small quirk of his lips. He'd get to see Zack in action again... wonder if the boy still had all his techniques from before?

"Just don't slow us down skinny." Crossing his arms and leaning against the back of the elevator, Zack grinned.

"Hn. I'll be sure to send out the cannon fodder first."

"Low blow man. You wouldn't do that to lil ol me!" Zack winked and nudged Tseng's arm, forgetting that it was his wounded one.

Tseng straightened himself out and blocked out the pain that raced up and down his arm. Zack obviously saw past the mask though for the guy's eyebrows quickly knitted together in concern. He reached out and tenderly grasped the wounded arm. "Shit I forgot about that. I'm sorry! Are you ok Tseng?"

"A mere scratch nothing serious. Don't concern yourself over a small wound."

"Tch. Like hell I'm not gonna worry about you being hurt... Stupid Tseng."

-------

Rufus and Reno sat in the President's destroyed room as workers were diligently piecing back together the Shinra leader's office. After he had cleaned himself up, Rufus enlightened him on the fact that he was going to be accompanying them on the mission. It was quite a shock seeing Rufus adorned in a black suit as opposed to his normal whites but... whatever. The large hole still remained but the glass shards and metal beams were cleaned up. Citizens were calmly reassured that everything was alright and that Shinra had the matter taken care of after they saw Bahamut's retreating form. Reno toyed with his EMR as Rufus sat at one of the tables pondering about the past events. The red head felt absolutely terrible for not being able to help out during the scuffle earlier. Being knocked out like that so easily… Rufus could've been hurt and all Reno did was lay there in the pile of wall rubble with a heavy Zack on top of him; both of which were knocked out. Watching Cloud loose control of himself like that and lash out was quite terrifying, he must admit. Hojo had taken control of the boy's body and forced him to attack those he cared for. What a way to torture someone eh?

He wanted to get spiky back, he needed to get spiky back. Cloud didn't deserve any of this for what he's done for the world.

The green eyed Turk glanced over towards Rufus and knew just by the look in his leader's eyes that the man was most definitely not in a good mood.

Rufus was furious. Absolutely furious. Sure he didn't let his furry show, but inside he was a raging inferno that needed a place to vent. Hojo seemed to have that effect on people. So there were still things in Shinra that Rufus wasn't even aware of… that had to be amended. He had to know _everything _that went on. Nothing was going to be going on within his company that he wasn't aware of. That last bit with Hojo actually that formed right under his nose was the last straw. Just how the fuck did Hojo mask himself so fully that non of his Turks or any of the others recognize him or his actions? The man must have gotten a far lot craftier and sneaky than before. But Rufus had to admit, Hojo was indeed proving to be quite the tactitian. Thinking out all his plans, formulating around them accordingly... Everything seemed to be falling into its rightful place as Hojo pulled the strings just so. But there was one thing that Hojo was not going to manipulate: Rufus was not going to let that man take control of the world.

"Don'tcha worry Rufus, we'll set things straight. After all, that's what you pay us for." Reno gave a cocky grin, trying to lighten the mood some.

"You better. Otherwise I'd eliminate you for being a pain in the ass." Rufus barely moved, still focusing intently on the scene before him.

"Mmm... Someone's in need of a little happy time..." The red head toyed with the blonde hairs adorning Rufus's nape, earning a small shudder in return.

"Watch where you place your hand Reno." Rufus couldn't let the other room occupants witness Reno's affectionate touches. It wasn't proper that they show their attachments to one another at work. But still, Rufus couldn't help but wonder what they were going to do after they came back from their mission. If they came back that was. Who knew what was going to happen.

"Y'know I've never been one to follow orders. They're not my thing." Reno moved his hand up higher into the blonde mess adorning Rufus's head. The sly Turk just couldn't get enough of the other man.

"I do hope that you will be serious when we make the final assault. It'd be rather troublesome if you hindered us out there."

Reno grinned, knowing that Rufus was merely stating his worries for him. "Just come out and say it. You're worried about me."

Rufus sighed and stood, effectively removing Reno's hand from his hair. It felt really good too but... "It is my company I fear for."

At Reno's obvious frown, the blonde President rolled his eyes and walked out of the reconstructing room. He didn't just worry for his company, oh no, Reno was definitely high on the list right next to Tseng. They had no idea what to expect when they reached wherever Hojo was. Manipulating Cloud into attacking his friends and loved ones was something Rufus wouldn't stand for. Sure he was a cold hearted bastard sometimes but that didn't mean that he still knew what it was like to worry for someone. When Tseng, Reno and Elena ran into the remnants... Rufus pushed that thought aside.

Hojo would not use Cloud, or any of the others for that matter, for anything. Besides, Rufus owed the other blonde for saving Edge when the remnants attacked as well as for Meteor Fall. Cloud had saved the world yet again and this is what he received as payment; a front row seat in the next world domination plan. The Shinra leader scoffed at the thought of the scrawny Professor ruling an entire planet. He was such a pathetic creature that hid behind his serums and glass tubes.

Looking to hid right side, Rufus's blue eyes connected with Reno's own pools of bright green. They were going to be going up against Professor Hojo pretty soon and they needed to make sure the man stayed dead this time. There was going to be no loop holes that the slippery snake could slide into and hide away. No, everything about Professor Hojo would be annihilated. This time, there would be nothing left of the man who was part of the unhinging of Gaia.

As they walked down the hallway towards the elevator, Rufus turned his red headed lover around and kissed him on the lips. "You'd do best not to fall out there."

"Tch, the only falling that's gonna happen is you falling over gazing at my sexy ass."

-------

The door to the roof opened, revealing Tseng and Zack who walked towards Vincent standing near the helicopter; the man's red cape blowing dramatically in the wind.

"Looks like someone's ready to kill." Zack snickered as he felt the deathly aura that surrounded Vincent's form. Hell he was itching for a fight too. Hojo had taken Cloud and that certainly didn't sit well with him at all.

"Not kill, completely annihilate it seems." Tseng crossed his arms and quirked his lips. Vincent was one hell of an angry son of a bitch when provoked. The gunslinger's demons were probably trying to claw their way to the surface, wanting to be released to get a piece of the action.

**'Hojo will rue the day he came into existence when I get through with him!'** Chaos bellowed within Vincent's mind.

"Yeah I kinda miss the other side of Mr. Doom and Gloom… what was it again?" Zack seemed to be deep in thought, holding his hand under his chin.

"The one which used foul language and possessed a sense of dry humor?" Tseng added in his own two cents making the SOILDER grin and snap his fingers together.

"That's the one!"

The ex Turk's lip quirked up. "Remember what we talked about earlier Zachary Fair. I wouldn't want your… infatuation about someone to become well known."

Zack's laughing mouth snapped shut, knowing exactly what Vincent was referring to. He crossed his arms and mumbled out, "Oh that's below the belt Valentine…"

"What's he talking about?" Tseng, hating to be out of the loop, tried to inquisition the younger.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

The Wutai Turk frowned, clearly annoyed that he was not receiving answers. "I'm older than you Zack."

"Yo!" Reno's voice boomed from the doorway.

"Reno you're like a freaking loud speaker. We don't need to go deaf." Zack smiled at the others' obnoxious voice. Well at least it was good that he wasn't the only loud mouth around here.

"Ah, shut the hell up." Reno shoved Zack to the side.

"Rufus, Sir." Tseng acknowledge the Shinra President who stood a few feet behind the red head.

Nodding in acknowledgment, the blonde corporate leader walked towards the helicopter. "I assume you all are ready for whatever happens next?"

"Yes. We will put an end to this once and for all." Vincent pulled open the large metal door, allowing Rufus entrance.

Zack followed suit and clambered up into the machine, situating himself in one of the seats and pulling on the harness.

"Vincent, please take a seat in back with Rufus and Zack." Tseng opened the pilots door and got into his seat, attaching the head set. "Sorry, but I don't trust you driving one of these things."

Shaking his head, the gunslinger held up his hands in surrender. "I never intend on ever piloting one again."

Reno slammed the door on his side in the co-pilots seat and put on his head set. His voice crackled through the passenger's headsets as Tseng started up the metal machine. "Ya'll ready to go and kick some ass?"

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading!**

**On another note, if you're curious about the status of the next chapter, check out my profile. I think I'm gonna start doing that now :3**

***twiddles fingers* Review??  
**

**~ChaosGarden**


	14. Chapter 14

**Darkening Abyss Ch 14**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!! Ya'll rock ~_^**

**It's a long one haha, I didn't cut it into two chapters cuz it just wouldn't flow smoothly. I mean seriously how much do ya'll hate having a fight cut in half?!?! I know I do -laughs-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The helicopters whirring engine was not blocked out by the padded headphones the passengers had clasp around their head. Darkness was absolute as they traveled over the wastelands towards their destination near the Northern Crater. Both Zack and Vincent seemed to assume that that was where Cloud was; the lifestream tugged was pointing them in that direction. They had left under the cover of darkness but the treck there seemed to have taken longer than anticipated. Dawn was about an hour away it had taken the group a majority of the night to fly to the Northern Crater. Then again it didn't really help that they left quite late in the night as well. The pulling on Vincent and Zack grew heavy, signaling their closeness to the final objective.

Breaking through the heavy set of clouds, the helicopter gave a jerk and the passengers gripped their armrests waiting for the metal machine to even out.

"Sir, turbulence is picking up." Tseng's voice broke through their headsets as the helicopter gave another violent jiggle. The winds seemed to have picked up as the clouds gathered in an omnious ensamble.

"We're almost there." Vincent spoke with certainty. They couldn't afford to stop now and let the storm pass. Strange how nature seemed to know when evil deeds were near and provided a gloomy atmosphere. How poetic. Crimson eyes narrowed when the sound of pitter pattering started up on the roof.

"Well aint this dandy. We get a free washing." Reno smirked, glancing out the window. It brought back memories of the time when Rufus sent them to the Northern Crater and they ran into the remnants. The red head would never forget the horendous feeling that came about when Tseng and Elena were captured.

"Yeah Tseng, let's push through this storm and go save Cloud." Zack clenched his fists and stared outside as rain began pelting the machine. Rain… just like back then…

Vincent put a hand on Zack's arm, sensing the others worry and fear. He knew that Zack was remembering the time when he and Cloud escaped Hojo's lab, getting gunned down and running for their lives. So close to freedom yet so far away from it. Zack didn't want to leave again... He didn't want it all to end for him, not another time. "I won't let that happen." The dark gunner knew exactly what was on the SOILDER's mind. "We get in, kill Hojo, and get out with Cloud."

Zack smiled and nodded. "Alright. Let's do this."

-------

"Oh now isn't this interesting... I knew they'd be coming sooner or later." Hojo sneered at the computer monitor. An alarm went off not to long ago, alerting Hojo that something had entered his domain. The lab he had constructed near the Northern Crater proved to be his final stronghold that not even the Shinra President was aware of. Over the years he'd been jumping from body to body, Hojo created his own inner labarynth beneath the Northern Crater. When those confounded remnats appeared, Hojo thought that his citadel would be comprimised but lo en behold, nothing happened. Even the Turks didn't realize just what they were stepping on. Keeping low, Hojo bidded his time, waiting for the right time to start the reconstruction of the world under his control.

With Jenova under his control as well as the tainted lifestream, Hojo's arrogance simply soared to unbelievable heights.

Pulling up a screen featuring a variety of DNA sequeces, Hojo fluidly manipulated them into one original sequence. "The ultimate body will finally be created. I will become invincible!"

Cloud stood in the far back, illuminated by the overhead lighting. Blue eyes void of concious life, Cloud was truly a walking puppet and Hojo pulling the stings. Jenova cooed sweet nothings into Cloud's mind, further pulling the blonde away from himself.

_**Forever we shall be together my precious child. You are the only one who is worthy of my supreme power; together we will control the planet and rule it from high. **_

_I am the only one worthy of you..._

_**You're the only warrior who is capable of such feats.**_

_I can control everything..._

_**No one can stand against you, not as long as you have my power running through you.**_

_I am the greatest..._

_**I will make you the greatest, the strongest, the god of Gaia!**_

_I will become the god of Gaia..._

The calamity continued her whisperings of power and control while Hojo furiously typed away at his computer. "They will be halted before they reach here! Nothing... _nothing _will stop me from claiming what is rightfully mine! I am the supreme ruler of everything! My mind will destroy them all."

A loud, demoic roar sounded through the corridors making Hojo's already crazed smile all the more prominant as the DNA file completed. The small tube next to Hojo's desk gurgled to life as a rustic liquid filled the syringe. Picking up the item, Hojo caressed the glass side lovingly and injected it into his arm. "Soon... soon...."

_-------_

"Tseng, how close till we are at the Crater?" Rufus questioned. It must not be that far off. Zack and Vincent were rubbing their chests more often now.

"About ten kilometers." Tseng's voice crackled through the headphones.

"Pick up the speed." Crossing his arms over his chest, Rufus took a deep breath. They were almost there. Soon this madness would come to a fitting end.

"Roger."

Adrenaline was rushing through their veins with the knowledge of the fight that would surely ensue. They knew that Professor Hojo had Bahamut so it was highly likely that the beast would probably pose as one of the larger obstacles before they met with the man himself. Then there was Cloud. How were they to get the boy back out from under Hojo's influence and control?

"Five kilometers." Once again, Tseng's voice sounded through.

Closer and closer. The Northern Crater's front diameter was now visible in the far off distance from the sky.

"Two kilometers."

As soon as Tseng spoke the distance, a roar that shook the skies boomed in the near distance. Seemed like Hojo expected them and sent out his pet to do the dirty work.

"Incoming!" Reno yelled as Bahamut dived after the helicopter. Everyone inside the metal object clung to it as the machine dodged the vicious first attack.

"Tseng take us down! Take us down!" Reno cried out as he tried to aim the ships weapons onto the flying target. They were sitting ducks, trapped in the helicopter. (Well, flying ducks…)

**'I do not have time to waste with this shit! Let me out Valentine!' **Chaos roared inside Vincent, making the dark gunner roll his eyes at his inner beast. Damn was Chaos being pushy or what?

"Open the door." Vincent unbuckled himself and checked Cerberus.

"The hell?!" Reno gritted out as Tseng preformed more dodging maneuvers.

"I'll bide you some time."

**'Screw biding time I'm tearing the beast apart!'**

The door opened and Vincent jumped out when Bahamut flew under the belly of the helicopter. Bahamut didn't feel the lighter male on his back which gave the gunner the element of surprise. Quickly running to the head along Bahamut's back, Vincent unleashed a barrage of bullets making the creature roar in furry, finally realizing the added weight.

Bahamut spun in the air, trying to shake of its unwelcomed passenger. Vincent rose his metal gauntlet in the air and shoved it through the thick hide of the beast, anchoring him down, allowing him to maintain his position on Bahamut. Seeing the mountains near by, Bahamut flew towards the heaps of rock. Vincent, seeing this coming, jumped off in the nick of time onto the rain slicked rock. Shooting off another round of well aimed bullets, Vincent dodged a large claw swipe that came him from the left.

Hojo's summon let out a roar as another fighter joined in the fray, clipping one of the wings and digging the heavy metal into its back. "Don't mind if I join your party Vinny?"

"It's Vincent." He shook his head, feeling the rain race down his face and dripping off at his chin.

Zack pulled the sword out, jumped off the flailing Bahamut and joined Vincent on the high point of the rock mound. It felt really good to get into another battle with his buster sword again. The spiky black haired SOILDER took on a fighting stance, waiting for the monster to make a move.

Bahamut gave another fierce bellow as it was forced to land. It swung its large tail into the rock, completely obliterating it as Zack and Vincent separated and darted around the beasts hind legs. Vincent ran up the tail and shot more rounds into Bahamut's body while Zack weaved in and out of the summons' stomping feet. The wet ground provided no traction whatsoever.

"Zack!" Vincent yelled out over towards the SOILDER still running around on the ground. Bahamut swiped his tail once more, catching the buster wielder and flinging him into another stone wall parallel to where they were fighting.

"Ngh… Fuck that hurt!" Zack felt blood race down the right side of his face.

Bahamut gave a victorious cry.

**'RELEASE ME!' **Vincent couldn't contain Chaos's rage any further and he let loose the demon. Zack's mouth dropped open as a black, smouldering cloud erupted from where Vincent stood and a blue and red monster emerged. _That must be Chaos... _

Bahamut saw the transformation and roared again to which its response was another angered cry coming from Chaos who spread his batlike wings far and stretched his arms to the side. Two powerful creatures soon to be clashing in battle.

In the blink of an eye, Chaos tore after Bahamut as the much larger summon charged towards Vincent's alternate form. Leaping up into the air, Chaos drug his claw up Bahamut's left side, ripped through the flesh as if it were made of paper, sending rivulets of blood gushing out of its side as the still attached skin hung limply. Bahamut cried out in pain as the tendons snapped and severed with each powerful clawswipe Chaos delivered to its body. The summon was not expecting such power to emit from a much smaller body.

Blood splattered across Chaos's face and torso as his anger was let loose upon the unsuspecting summon. **'You dare stand in my way? I shall tear you to ribbons! You are not worthy you immitation!'**

Hojo's creation of the actual Bahamut was proving to be yet another failure. Oh boy was the Professor not going to be happy about this. Zack dared not interfeer with Chaos's destruction spree; the way Vincent's demon attacked Hojo's summon was terrifying. Chaos didn't seem to want to end the beasts life quickly.

Spinning to the right, avoiding ravage snapping jaws, Chaos dug his hand into Bahamut's right eye, ripping out the beasts sight. In doing so, Bahamut swiftly brought it's clawed hand upwards and flung the red and blue demon off of him and into the nearby rocky structure. Having only one eye for vision, Bahamut failed to see the movement on its right and opened its jaws, allowing an angered roar to escape.

A rocket launcher shot off and zeroed in on the summon and entered through the mouth, obliterating it from the inside out with a shower of blue, red and yellow firework show. "YEAH! Take that you son of a bitch! Compliments of Rude ya asshole!" Reno's goggles finally proved to be of some use as he yelled out, watching the beast disintegrate. His aim and timing were on par, even as the rainy night lingered on. The guardian of Hojo's new fortress had been conquered. They were one step closer to ending this madness once and for all.

But someone was not too happy about that change of events. **'How dare that confounded red headed Turk take my kill?! How dare he, how **_**dare **_**he?!'**

'The crisis has been overted Chaos, we can now focus on getting Cloud back. Isn't that what you wanted?' Vincent couldn't help but smirk at Chaos's ranting. Chaos had relinquished hold on Vincent's body and the gunner returened back to his original state.

**'I'll fucking turn that Turk inside out! I was **_**finally **_**having fun and he just had to go and ruin it all with a damn machine! There's nothing like the satisfaction of ripping flesh apart and causing pain... Fuck Reno to hell and back so I can kill him again!' **Chaos really was acting like an illtempered child.

'Modern times you old demon.' Vincent chuckled as Chaos steemed inside. The demon most definitely did not like Vincent harping on his age... he wasn't _that _old for crying out loud.

"You alright Zack?" Vincent held out his gloved hand towards the SOILDER sitting under a ledge of rock. The rain had lightened up and now all that remained were puddles.

"Yeah I'm good. A bit dazed but it'll pass." Zack took Vincent's offered hand and stood up, reattaching his sword to his back. Shaking his fist in Reno's direction, Zack shouted out, "That was a lucky shot Reno!"

"There ain't no luck, it's all skill yo." The red head smirked at the victory. Rude's flashy gadgets came in handy.

"We almost had it." Vincent, feeling some of Chaos's emotions, was slightly angered. Bahamut provided to be a fantastic stress relief…

"Oh I think someone's a little jealous." The loudmouthed Turk winked at Vincent, earning a narrowed glare from the elder.

"Reno…" Rufus's commanding voice got the feisty red head to quiet down.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Sorry Vinny."

"It's Vincent."

"Hey guys, well look on the bright side," Zack pointed to the sky. "There's no more rain."

Indeed, the rain decided to let up. The clouds still hung low in the sky but they began lessening from dark, stormy gray to a lighter shade. This would prove to be beneficial to the upcoming fight since they wouldn't have to put too much thought on footing. It was still going to be a little rough since the ground would take a while to dry, but it was definitely better than the slicked mess earlier.

The Northern Crater lay straight ahead. Its gapping maws beckoned the warriors as the lifestream once again pulled at Vincent and Zack. They needed to hurry. The morning sunrise pierced the horizon, illuminating the barren land surrounding the monstous wall of rock. So much for using the night to their advantage.

"Hey before we head off, I'd like ta be all warm n fuzzy on the inside and out." Pulling out a fire materia, Reno used it and dried himself; the steam rising off his body promted the others to do just the same, allowign the red head to dry them off as well.

"Let's go." Vincent was the first to step off into the direction of the world's enemy.

"I hope I get a raise after this Rufus." Reno dropped off the used RPG near the landed helicopter and whipped out his EMR, tapping it on his shoulder as his lanky legs carried him off following Vincent's trail.

"We will see about that… raise." Rufus smirked and brushed off imaginary dirt from his suit.

"It's good to see you in something else besides white Sir." Tseng couldn't help but make a comment at Rufus's new attire: black suit, white dress shirt, just like the Turks.

"Oh come now, it's so I don't dirty my whites." Rufus rolled his blue eyes and walked off.

"Aw aren't we a big ol' bundle of love!" The violet eyed youth sing-songed as he clasped his hands behind his damp black hair, following the others.

The group felt like they were walking on egg shells no matter how Reno or Zack tried lightening the mood with their occasional jokes. Anything could happen and they had to be prepared. About ten minutes passed by as the party drew closer towards the once dwelling of Jenova.

Where were Hojo's demon dogs that he could conjour up? Better yet, where was Cloud? Didn't the Professor state that he was going to make the blonde his new general? Nothing seemed right. Then again, everything that had to do with Hojo was never right to begin with.

"It's quiet." Zack narrowed his eyes, reaching behind him, fingers dancing over the familiar hilt of his trusty heavy metal weapon as they continued walking. The winds stilled and the cloud's seemed to freeze in place.

**'I'm getting people bumps...' **Chaos stirred within his host at the uneasiness surrounding them.

'I believe they are called goose bumps Chaos.' Vincent halted, sensing that something abnormal in the air currents.

"Vincent?" Tseng felt his heart rate increase as his senses went on high alert, pulling out his gun. If Vincent sensed something and stopped, that meant that it had to be bad.

"Do you feel that?" Zack tightened his grip on his weapon strapped to his back when the hairs tickling the back of his neck stood on end.

"What? Feel what?" Reno's trained green eyes darted around the landscape searching for something, anything, that was making the others uneasy. "What the hell kinda mojo you all pickn' up?"

"The ground…" Rufus knelt down and placed a pale hand against the drying earth as another small rumble danced beneath the earth's surface.

"The pull is gone." Placing his armored hand against his chest, Vincent's gaze raked over the vast expanse of land still stretching before them.

"That means-" The violet eyed SOILDER's sentence was cut short due to the land on the right side of the Northern Crater erupting like a volcano, spewing up rocks and dirt. What birthed from the earth was a monster in all its disgusting glory. The beast's back faced the group of five as they braced themselves for whatever was to come. All they could see was the bulbuls mass of disfigurement on the left side of the monster as its meaty tail with a spear-like end lay unmoving behind it. Two arms and legs on each side of its immense grey and black body that mirrored that of Bahamut flexed as if it were testing itself out.

Earth rubble tumbled off the body of this new beast as it slowly turned around to face the party. What was most shocking was that not only did the beast have a natural body, but its front was merged with machines just like Hojo was back at Shinra. The webbing of tubes containing blue and green viscous liquids raced all along the torso of the monster. Its face bore a mask along its upper part that only allowed slots for the eyes to appear out of as well as the mouth to be revealed. Globs of thick drool seeped out as the angry jaws opened, revealing two rows of sharp teeth.

What in the name of the Ancients had been created?

If that wasn't enough, the smaller form of a human body was seen shilouetted amidst the clearing dust.

"Cloud." Vincent made a move to go after his smaller lover but was stopped by Zack placing a firm hand on the elder males' arm. Burning crimson eyes met infuriated violet as they both wanted to charge in and take back Cloud; but they needed to put a hold on their emotions and think with their head. This wasn't the time to simply rush head first into battle.

**'It's time to go Valentine! That bastard will be obliterated!'**

The beast sneered and finally spoke in a deep voice. "Welcome inferiorities. I was not expecting you so soon… Do you like my ultimate form? I call it, Jenova Ultimatum. She is part of me now just as the tainted lifestream. Rufus, you pathetic ingrate, you thought you found _all _of Jenova didn't you? Oh how wrong you were." Raising his bulky arms up to the heavens, Hojo cried out, "on this land I shall construct my kingdom!"

"Hojo!" Reno roared out, green eyes ablaze with anger and hatred for the man, the beast, presented before them. "You fucking bastard!"

"Oh shut your yap!" Snarling out, Hojo clenched his fists angrily.

"Make me ya freak!" The feisty red head pointed his nightstick towards Hojo defiantly.

"How dare you insult me you confounded whelp? You measly beings will be destroyed here. Erased from this world." Hojo motioned to the prone boy at his side. "It's ironic that one of the experiments I thought was a failure turned out to be one of my best works. Enjoy your freedom while you can for you all shall fall here!"

That being said, Cloud darted across the expanse of land towards the five with great speed. His sword, First Tsurugi, was drawn and poised to kill and the first one to intercept the blow was Zack with his buster sword. A screeching clang was heard as the two best friends locked themselves in battle.

"Cloud! Snap out of it little buddy!" Zack gritted his teeth against the fierceness of the blonde's sheer power. It was a horrible feeling, seeing Cloud being controlled like that.

"_**You are worthless**_."Cloud's mouth moved and a voice not his own came out. "_**Simple fool, you were not meant to be a host.**_"

Snarling as Cloud's enhanced power drove him down to one knee, the black haired sword fighter tried pushing back. "Hojo release him!"

"I think not SOILDER Zachary Fair. Jenova, the lifestream, Cloud… they are all under my control. Soon the world will be ruled under my iron fist!" Hojo lifted his right arm and slammed it against the earth, sending a severe shockwave racing out towards the others gathered nearby. Cloud leaped out of the way as Zack got blasted with the force and flew backwards, rolling against the ground and coming to a halt near the others who tried to maintain their upright position.

"Rufus, you and the others go after Hojo. Zack with your blade you can destroy the tubes that lace around his body. Hopefully it will slow him down some. I will bring back Cloud." Vincent ordered the others whom nodded in consent.

"How're ya gonna get blondie back Vincent?" The red headed Turk yelled out as he started of towards the behemoth swaying before them.

Crimson eyes connected with Cloud's slitted green. _'I do not know, Reno.'_

"You can do it Vinny!" Zack grabbed his blade and made a mad dash past his best friend who continued staring at Vincent. While the dark haired gunner brought back Cloud, this was Zack's chance to tear apart and defeat the man who stole his life and ruining countless others. His heavy boots made a mixture of wet and drying dirt erupt up from his hastened footsteps from the earth. Zack's violet eyes shone with vehemence and fierce determination.

Tseng, Reno and Rufus were following closely after the SOILDER though not at the other's extremely fast pace. The Turk leader broke off from that group and dashed off to the opposite side to where Zack was. "Sir, be safe."

Rufus nodded and watched Tseng run off.

"Fuck I'm getting too old for this!" Reno cracked out a joke as he and Rufus ran towards Hojo.

"If we manage to come out alive from this, your reward will be great." Rufus smirked.

"Ohhh President, have I been bad?" Reno tightened his hold on the EMR as they neared. Zack finally made contact with Jenova Ultimatum and began his slashing frenzy while Tseng provided backup shots.

"Punishment is necessary." Halting farther back from the frontlines, Rufus began shooting at Hojo, aiming for the inticate weave of tubes trying to weaken them.

The obnoxious Turk laughed haughtily, sending out a zapping wave of electricity from his rod towards Hojo's left flank. "Then I guess I better survive."

-------

This was just like before, Cloud attacking with lightning fast movements and Vincent having to dodge the swooping sword strikes. Just because Vincent preferred using his gun in battle didn't mean that he hadn't learned hand to hand combat; his time in the Turks helping that. Cloud may be fast when using his sword to strike, but when that sword lost momentum, the boy was vulnerable from the other side, only for a mere moment, before the metal weapon was swinging yet again.

"Cloud!" Vincent dodged another upwards swipe by leaping backwards, creating some distance between him and Cloud. He might, just might, be able to break through Hojo and Jenova's control, by calling out to the younger man.

Sadly there was no response but what was he expecting? For Cloud to just quickly snap out of it? No that'd be too simple. It seemed that Hojo was not able to fully control Jenova when he himself was distracted by something else though since Cloud's eyes held some of his original blue traces. This was Vincent's chance. While the others kept Hojo busy, Vincent had a higher success rate of bringing back the blonde.

Cloud charged after the black haired male, eyes green and focused. Vincent missed the endless light oceanic eyes that were a complete temperature contrast to his own burning crimson. The green was just too foriegn. He had to bring the original Cloud back.

The taken over boy delivered a crushing sidekick to Vincent's right side, making the gunner grunt and tumble across the ground. Cloud's blade was mere inches from Vincent's face as it began to shake a little. Though his body was still prone to attack, Vincent could see Cloud's eyes shift between forest green and sky blue.

"Cloud! You can do it. Break free!" Vincent got up and was about to touch the boy when Cloud's eyes hardened once more and slammed the base of First Tsurugi against Vincent's left cheek causing the elder to stagger then quickly leap away to safety. Whipping the dripping blood off from his now bleeding cheek and nose, the ex-Turk turned to face Cloud.

The boy charged again, swinging his blade madly as the golden clawed man dodged left and right, jumping and back flipping when necessary. "Remember Cloud, you have to remember your past!"

His past… why would he want to remember something like that?

_**You don't have to… simply forget… move on. **_Jenova still had a mighty strong mind influence on Cloud. Her words whispering sweet nothings in his head, making him forget.

"Don't listen Cloud!" A small greenish tinge wrapped its way around Vincent's arm. _The lifestream. _What was it trying to say?

Vincent didn't have time to contemplate what just happened as his young lover attacked once more. The boy didn't seem to let up; never faltering, never ending. The gunner took a deep breath, steeling his emotions, knowing what he had to do… He had to go on the offensive.

As Cloud swung his sword from the right, Vincent did a backwards flip, landed on Cloud's left side and used the boy's momentum against him, kicking him in the side, sending the younger sprawling against the earth. This seemed to daze the blonde since he was used to attacking, not being the one attacked. Cloud rolled and got up once more, charging at Vincent. The gunner read Cloud's movements and sidestepped to the left and punched the boy in his stomach, making him cough and grit his teeth.

_Sorry Cloud._

Vincent let the boy stagger backwards. He didn't want to hurt him that badly after all. A glow was seen on his left arm again. His gold claw was highlighted with the floating green swirls. The lifestream was indeed trying to communicate with him, to tell him something…

Cloud flung his blade towards Vincent who was still distracted by the glow on his arm. That moment's hesitation granted Vincent a clean cut on the outer side of his right thigh as he tried to dodge, seeing the oncoming attack a little too late. Leather ripped, giving way to split skin that began bleeding furiously, drenching the material. The wound stung like hell and Vincent let out a small cry as the stinging pain raced up and down his leg with every movement. Cloud was suddenly in his face again, swinging his left fist, clipping the elder man on his already bleeding cheek. Vincent the second swipe he dodged and each on following it until he finally found an opening and grabbed Cloud by his chest, pinning him to the ground, making the other thrash against the body planted atop him.

Vincent's arm began giving off the lifestream tinge as it traveled from his palm over Cloud's chest to the blonde. He was like the conductor; the lifestream needed Vincent in order to reach the taken over boy since Cloud was infused with Gaia's enemy who was preventing the lifestream itself. As soon as the silk-like mist touched Cloud's skin, it was absorbed into the blonde.

Cloud promptly halted his thrashings and simply stared up at the morning sky, eyes still green and wide. What was going on? Vincent released his hold on the boy, running his gloved hand against a pale cheek. "Cloud?"

'_What… what's going on?_'

'_**D-don't go!... sta…with me fo..vr!**_'

'_Who… stay with who?_'

'_**Cl…d…'**_

'_What's this… green light?'_

'_**No!**_'

'_It's so… bright…'_

'_**N…O… You ca…leave!'**_

'_Where am I?'_

"Cloud?" A smooth dark voice broke through Cloud's inner thoughts.

'_Vincent?'_

'_**Hate!'**_

'_I don't hate him…_'

'_**Despise!**_'

'_I can't'_

'_**Kill him!'**_

'_I love him.'_

And just like that, Jenova was erased from Cloud with the gift of the lifesream. Green eyes gave way to infinite pools of blue that focused on the warmer ones gazing worriedly back at him. "Vincent?"

"Cloud." Vincent brought his lips down onto the other's, happy to see the familiar eyes and hear the voice that belonged to Cloud. The worry, the fear, all vanished when Cloud called out his name and Vincent could help but caress the side of the younger male's face. "You're back."

The blonde grasped hold Vincent's hand that cradled his face, leaning into the leather warmth. "I'm sorry."

"I failed you." Crimson orbs saddened.

"Never. You brought me back." Cloud kissed Vincent's knuckles and closed his eyes. "I'm really tired…"

"I know… We can rest once we are done here." For a moment, the battle that was still raging on at the other side of the field, was forgotten.

"It was the lifestream. The lifestream somehow erased Jenova and Hojo… I'm… me." Flexing his fists, the blonde warrior gave a small smile at the feeling of himself controlling his body.

"It's good to have you back." Vincent leaned in, putting his forehead against Cloud's. "However, we still have to vanquish Hojo. Or should I say, Jenova Ultimatum."

"Such fancy words." Cloud smiled, sitting up.

Picking himself up from the ground, Vincent held out his hand for the younger male to grasp. "Let's go."

Gripping the offered hand, Cloud nodded and the two set off to defeat the final obstacle for securing Gaia's happiness.

They arrived just as Rufus was thrown against the rock wall outlining that section as Reno ran after his fallen lover and President since he was the closest. The red head had blood racing down the left side of his face and his back was slashed open, revealing angry red streaks along with tattered clothing. Zack was on the beasts back, slashing it, cutting a deep wound within ugly flesh, making Hojo cry out in pain and fury. Tseng dodged another flailing tail strike and shot off four rounds into the beasts chest, effectively disrupting another green tube with his gun; its juices dripped off the enraged mutated Professor.

With a strong shake, Hojo flung the hitch hiker Zack off his back and the black haired sword wielder fell onto the ground near Tseng with a grunt. "Ngh… Fuck."

"Zack!" Cloud yelled out towards his friend.

The violet eyed youth turned, smiling brightly at the two figures approaching them. "Spiky you're back!

Vincent and Cloud both arrived next to Tseng and Zack. Cloud gripped Zack's upper right arm and helped his best friend up. The SOILDER bore a nasty looking bruise to the left side of his face.

Cloud quirked and eyebrow. "What happened to you?"

"Tseng here didn't move out of the way in time." Zack pointed an accusing finger over his shoulder at Tseng who narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't ask for your protection Zack."

The reunion was cut short as Hojo delivered another shockwave to the earth. Hojo laughed and growled grotesquely, drool seeping from the crevices between razor sharp teeth. "Well well well, seems that you were able to escape my control after all. Once a failure, always a failure. I should have expected as much from you."

"A failure I may be, but this failure will take you down!" Cloud wasted no time in dashing into battle. All the pain that he felt, the anger, the hatred towards this man, was now his weapon. How many times had he dreamt of clobbering Hojo into a bloody pulp?

Another round of fierce battling commenced. Cloud and Zack were darting swiftly all over the place, landing critical blow after critical blow, in a maddening dance of sword swipes and stabs. Five more tubes filled with the liquid were severed, making Hojo roar out in furry as more of his creation leaked out. Rufus and Reno were back in action and the red headed Turk's EMR electricity proved to be effective in making sections of the beasts body paralyzed for good potions of time.

It was a good thing that Rufus decided to go with a black outfit. The gash cutting from his left shoulder down across his stomach to his right hip was mighty painful. The bleeding was stopped with a hastily cast cure materia but it sill didn't seal the wound entirely.

'**You do best to keep your promise to me Valentine.' **Chaos echoed in Vincent's mind as the dark gunner shot another round of bullets into Hojo.

'Hn. Fine. Please do not hurt anyone else Chaos.'

Cloud sensed the power shift where Vincent was standing, instantly knowing that he was releasing Chaos. Well, it wouldn't hurt if Chaos got out and tore shit up (mainly Hojo). It seemed as if even demons disliked this hellish creature masking itself in human flesh. Dode-rolling to avoid a stomping foot, Cloud smirked some, knowing that once Chaos got into the fray, that Hojo wasn't going to stand a chance.

A blur of blue and red soared across the battlefield with bat-like wings. **'Hojo!'**

'Oh ho ho, isn't _this _a wonderful treat! Chaos, how kind of you to show-"

Hojo's speech was cut off when Chaos shot deadly rounds from Cerberus into the monster's chest. Grasping the holed wounds, Hojo snarled out, "Frivalous degenerate! All will return to nothing and then I shall recreate the world!"

Again raising his open palm to the sky, a blue and green sphere of swirling energy accumulated that he shot towards Chaos. The dark demon thought that he had escaped the blast but to his surprise, the vortex of power shifted course and followed him, engulfing Chaos. Cloud cried out to Vincent who hurtled through the sky, colliding with the land. Standing up on shaky legs, the ex-Turk gasped as he felt Chaos's power seethe back into him.

"Not even the mighty Chaos will stand in my way; I am the controller of everything! I am both executioner and God of this world!" Hojo cackled haughtily but it seemed that he was getting tired even with some of Jenova coursing through him. That discharge of force took a heaping amount of might from Hojo.

'Chaos are you alright?' Vincent -dare he say it- was worried about Chaos; it was extremely rare that a monster had power to vanquish him like that.

'**That stream of light felt like some of the tainted lifestream and Jenova… You must destroy him my host… He's sealing… our transformation…. I am alright but I can't seem… to…' **The demon's voice dissipated, furthering Vincent's worry, as he felt some of his power seep away from him. Fuck just what the hell did Hojo do?!

Cloud arrived by his side seconds later. "Hey you alright? Vincent?"

Nodding, Vincent arose from the ground. "Yes… But Hojo seems to have disrupted our transformation link."

"Guess we better get this over quick huh?"

"Hey! A little help over here guys!" Reno yelled out towards Vincent and Cloud as he dove out of the path of Hojo's sweeping tail.

"Let's finish this." Cloud gripped First Tsurugi's hilt and tore after Hojo; the sound of metal clanging against the earth signaled to Cloud that Vincent wasn't far behind.

Another heated battle commenced, both parties attacking and dodging, beating and being beaten. They'd been fighting for a good two hours and adrenaline was still coursing through their veins, keeping them alive and fighting. The creatures' movements were becoming too sluggish, causing Hojo to fall behind the quick hits and counter attacks the heroes delivered upon his grotesque body. It appeared that even the invincible are not as immortal as they thought.

Letting out a roar, Hojo fell to one knee. His body was cut in ribbons, animalistic blood mixing with toxic green from Jenova as it touched the earth. "You… arrogant… fools… How dare you… How dare you think you can… defeat me?!"

"Because we fight as one; we are not alone in this world like you. You take and you use, but you never give back. The planet doesn't want you here. The planet-the lifestream- denies your existence!" Cloud stood proudly, First Tsurugi aimed right at Hojo's head.

"Mongrel…" Hojo sneered.

"It's the pot calling the kettle black." Reno chuckled, wiping away the blood running from his nose. The first thing he decided to do when he got back to Edge was drink himself silly.

"There's no way you will be able to win." Vincent stood by Cloud, cocking Cerberus towards the wounded malformation.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" Zack was wound like a spring, ready to unleash another round of hell. Who could blame him though?

"You all will fall!" Jenova Ultimatum roared and slammed its tail down on the ground, sending another rippling shockwave.

Zack and Cloud dodge rolled out of the swooping claw that was aimed towards them as Vincent preformed a backwards flip. Tseng and Rufus's bullets were heard zipping through the air and sinking into misshapen flesh. The SOILDER stabbed upwards at Hojo's exposed belly, making the deformed Professor cry out in pain as the sword entered the meaty confinements. However, Zack's blade was caught deep within the muscled mass and he couldn't remove it in time for when Hojo slapped the black haired male away. Zack rolled across the ground until he came to a stop near Rufus.

The Shinra President cast a cure which helped ease the pain erupting from Zack's middle. "Thanks Rufus…"

"No thanks needed." Rufus smiled and looked back towards Cloud who took over Zack's job at mincing apart Hojo's torso. His blue eyes widened in fear as he saw what was about to happen. "CLOUD! The tail!"

As Zack was trying to regain some semblance of himself, Cloud jumped up onto Hojo's shoulder and made a large gash across the upper portion. Hojo cried out in pain and shook the boy off. Cloud landed and was about to find a way to decapitate Hojo when he heard Rufus shout out his name.

It was too late... Cloud saw the tail that was flung at his midsection too late… Blood splattered across his face and body, drenching him in a sea of crimson.

Opening his blue eyes, Cloud could only stare in horror as Vincent stood before him, Hojo's spear-like tail running right through the gunslingers upper body. Cerberus clattered to the ground as the dark gunner made a gurgling noise. Cloud's eyes were wide with shock. "Oh… Gods… Vincent!"

"Vincent!" The others all cried out in unison as Hojo retracted his tail, laughing cruelly.

Vincent's body crumbled to the ground, blood erupting out of the open wound like a spring. Cloud immediately began casting cure as Zack and Reno cried out in anguish, lashing out at Hojo once more. They were completely berserk and would only be sedated when Hojo was no longer of this world. Rufus and Tseng followed the others' enraged volley of attacks. Hojo had used Jenova's power to seal away Vincent's demon, Chaos, thus inhibiting him from changing into the beast and healing himself. The bastard really was a monster.

Cloud, dripping with Vincent's blood, began crying as the cure material failed him. "No! No, no, no! Vincent please! You can't die on me now. Not after you've come this far. You can't leave me… you promised!"

Another gurgle was heard that was followed closely with a cough that spewed up more blood. He was covered… Cloud was covered in his lover's blood… It was just like Zack that time when they escaped… It couldn't happen again, it just couldn't. "Vincent come on…"

"Cl…oud… sorry…" Crimson eyes were barely open as Vincent mumbled out those words.

"Stop it. Just stop it. You'll be ok. You'll be ok!" Tears were merging with the still warm blood that painted his pale cheeks.

"I…" Vincent coughed once more before taking in a shuddering breath and exhaling. His chest failed to rise once more after that.

"No! You can't give up! Not now!" Cloud waited for a response, some acknowledgement, anything that would signal Vincent still being alive… nothing. He was immortal right? Right?! He couldn't die! Hojo... just what the hell did he do?!

"V-Vincent?" Crimson eyes were closed to the morning sun and ears were deaf to Cloud's agonized pleas.

"Noooo!" So much hatred, so much anger, so much sadness was caused by Professor Hojo. Cloud yelled out to the heavens. "Bring him back! You bring him back!"

Zack's roars of agony, Reno's yells of rage, Tseng and Rufus's silent fury were all witnessed as they fought against the man who interrupted life itself. Cloud petted Vincent's black hair as tears raced down his cheeks like a river. The blood from his lover pooled around them, soaking into Cloud's black clothing. He knew Vincent was immortal but... why wasn't he healing himself? They needed to kill Hojo _now _in order to reverse whatever had beed done to their fallen comrade. Chaos needed to regain some conciousness to help his host recover from the dammage that had been inflicted upon him

Suddenly, the green light that appeared around Vincent's arm was now escaping from the earth itself and began wrapping around Cloud. He could feel an insane amount of energy fuel him. _This power… The lifestream. _

Cloud felt the lifestream whisper its wishes into his ear. Nodding, Cloud placed Vincent's head down on the earth, stood defiantly and yelled out to Hojo. "Hojo!"

This got the attention of everyone. Hojo sneered and grinned evilly with that disgusting mug of his. "Wish to join your companion do you?"

"You have taken enough from this world and now you will pay for your sins." Cloud glared; his eyes resembling glaciers as he summoned the power of the lifestream. Its green tinge worked around Cloud's body like a shield, cocooning him in its ethereal glow. The others moved out of the way. It was Cloud's fight now.

"Ohhh… what new plaything have you brought to share?" Jenova Ultimatum cackled and prepared to launch another attack by bending down on all fours and leaping at the still blonde.

Everyone screamed for Cloud to move out of the way, to dodge, to do… something! But he didn't. Hojo's snapping jaws engulfed the boy.

Silence.

Hojo roared in triumph as everyone gazed at the scene before them. Vincent lay on the ground surrounded by his own blood and Cloud was gone… eaten by that beast.

"Cloud!" Zack cried out.

His only response was Hojo's satisfied psychotic laughter. "You're savior has failed you! The lifestream has failed you! There is n-"

Yellow eyes widened as Hojo's clawed hand touched his chest. A hole appeared right in the center of the beast and Cloud erupted from it unscathed, unblemished by the filth that was once partially human.

"N-no! H-howw are y-you alive?! This can… not be possible! I am the supreme being! How… how is this possible?!" Hojo staggered, the fatal wound Cloud had erupted from bled profusely as webbings of the lifestream scattered across Hojo's body like a web. It's intricate lacings degrading Hojo as the monster crumbled away into nothingness.

"I have the world as my ally. What do you have?" Cloud was still surrounded with the lifestream's essence.

Hojo roared and lunged again, trying to finish what he started. "I'll destroy you!"

Cloud held up his hands to the sky, gathering the lifestreams' powers and shooting it directly at the disturbance before him that continued its animalistic charge. Blue eyes locked with enraged yellow and Hojo was obliterated right before their very eyes. The power of the lifestream was unimaginable. The power to kill, the power to save.

It was over.

**

* * *

**

TBC

***wipes away sweat* ****Wowzers that was a long fight.**

***fans self***

**Thank you thank you thank you to everyone! ****I could not have gotten here without all your support**

**REVIEW ^_^**

**~ChaosGarden**


	15. Chapter 15

**Darkening Abyss Ch 15**

**Wow guys, just wow. This story has come so far and now… now… *cries* Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted, subscribed and even you lurkers out there! –laughs- I seriously wouldn't have been able to do any of this with out all your fantastic support =]**

**Now without further ado, the final chapter to Darkening Abyss.**

* * *

Cloud darted over towards Vincent's still form just as the others gathered there. Hojo had been vanquished so Chaos should have been freed and Vincent should be recovering… but… but why wasn't anything happening?

Collapsing down onto his battered knees, Cloud picked up Vincent's head, caressing his cheek. "Vincent?"

"Cloud-" Rufus started but was interrupted by the other blonde on the ground.

"No! He will come back."

"Yeah… He'll come back but I…" Zack spoke softly, making everyone's heads turn towards him in the back. What they gazed upon was his body slowly being engulfed in thin whisps of the lifestream as it summoned back its once dead. Hojo had been defeated and now everything had to return to what it once was. If Zack was disappearing, then that meant that everyone else who had come back to life was doing the same.

Cloud was about to protest but Tseng's louder objection cut him off. "No you can't just leave again; the lifestream should not take you back after all that you have done for this world. You're just as much of a hero as Cloud is." It was weird, seeing Tseng speak so much in a single burst of emotion, yet the others couldn't seem to find the right place to call him out on it because it was true.

Zack shook his head, making his black hair swivel back and forth. "Tseng I don't belong in this world. Hell none of us who freakishly returned due to Hojo do. Yeah it was great while it lasted but, come on, what will everyone else think when they see me again? I _died _Tseng. While I was here, I didn't leave Shinra once besides coming out here to finish it and get Cloud back. I got my revenge and that's all I can really ask for."

The Turk leader took an intimidating step forwards towards the slightly taller SOILDER. "And you will not fight for your renewed life now Zack? You're just going to leave? Hn. Do what you want." Tseng turned his head downcast, not wanting to see violet orbs staring back at him sadly.

Zack reached out towards the man clad in the black suit but the elder pulled away coldly, hiding behind a familiar mask of stone. He couldn't watch Zack disappear.

Cloud's eyes held an immense sadness as more of his best friend began loosing his solid form. He tried so hard, so goddamn hard to make everything right and the fucking lifestream wasn't giving Zack another chance. It gave Cloud a second chance so why not Zack? Setting Vincent's head down gently on the earth, the blonde warrior stood. "Zack you can't go, not again. Please don't leave again."

"Spiky y'know I hate saying goodbyes so it's just like an 'I'll see ya later' sort of thing!" Zack gave his signature grin and a thumbs up. Cloud could see the rocky mountain terrain through Zack now and it made the blonde start towards the other but Zack stopped him. "No Cloud. No. Stay."

"Zack please!"

"Sorry guys but the lifestream's a calln'. I gotta get back to my floating ball of joy. Take care of everything down here alright Spiky? Vinny will be back and he'll take good care of you, I know it." And just like that, Zack vanished.

Cloud cried out, making the others jerk with surprise, as they watched the blonde hero fall onto the ground, slamming his fist down onto it in utter rage. Why did everything have to turn out like this? The wound of Zack's first departure had finally begun to heal and now… now this shit had to happen and the wound reopened with such ferocity that Cloud thought that his chest was going to rip open.

Vincent still hadn't awoken yet and now Zack was gone. Again. Cloud had done what the lifestream- what Gaia- had asked him to do so why wasn't he getting anything in return? If Hojo was the prime manipulative freak then Gaia was the second. Both entities knew what they wanted and they used whatever means to achieve their desires, regardless of how many or who was hurt along the way.

Reno tried to speak to his Turk leader but Tseng just gave him a venomous retort, furthering himself from the others' concern. He did not need them to feel any pity for him. It was Zack's decision so why should he care? Tseng told himself that he could deal with the loss of someone since being a Turk you learned from an early time to not have attachments. Cloud was the one going through hell once more.

The others were unsure of what to do. Should the console Cloud? They watched the dreary blonde warrior slowly pick himself up, stunned in amazement at the boys' sheer willpower and determination, as he stumbled towards the vampric male. They knew Cloud was not physically hurt since the lifestream saw to his cuts and gashes when he used its power, but emotionally and mentally the guy was a train wreck.

His body was drained, truly drained off all energy that he once had. The lifestream had zapped him of a huge amount of strength and he was now feeling the aftermath onslaught of fatigue. But he couldn't fall asleep now; no he had to wait for Vincent to return. Choas should have awakened by now! "Vincent please wake up…"

All he could do now was wait, hoping that his partner would come back. Sitting himself on the hard ground, Cloud pulled his legs up towards his chest, crossed his arms above his knees and placed his head atop of them, gazing longingly at the pale man before him.

The red head turned towards Rufus, deciding to leave Tseng alone to his woes. "Rufus… What're we goin' to do now?"

Shaking his head, the Shinra President, for once, didn't know what the best course of action would be. Well, he knew what he should be doing and that was to be heading back to the corporation, cleaning himself up, and getting back into business but… he couldn't just leave Cloud here like this. Zack had said that Vincent would be returning so it was only right that he and the others wait for said males' return. "We wait

-------

_Darkness… true darkness. _

_The infinite abyss of nothingness. _

_Death._

_He couldn't see or sense anything as he simply floated in the haunting blackness that surrounded him. He was being erased, forgotten, just like the countless others before him. _

_Maybe it was his time of judgment._

_There was nothing for him to remember, nothing for him to recollect, no one to… _

_A brief flashback showed a distorted picture of a short male but he couldn't make out the others' face. _ "Hi… my name is -----, will you join us?"

_Who? Join who? For what?_

"Do you have a phone?" _This time a small girl peered up at him. Who was she?_

"This is a token of our appreciation for your time served." _Another clouded figure, this time the voice was deeper and the man was taller._

"You don't mind if I stay here right?" _The smaller boy from before… _

"I've… found someone else who means a lot to me." _Who?_

_Crimson eyes slit open, gazing into the dark. How long had he been here? Where was here? _Who_ was he?_

"_So," a melodious voice pierced through the darkness, bringing with it light. "What is it that you want?"_

"_What I… want?" Is that what is voice sounded like?  
_

"_Yes Vincent, what is it that you want?"_

_Ah, so that was his name. Vincent. Even with the immense blast of light, he couldn't see the woman who was speaking to him. "I… I do not know what I want…"_

_She giggled. "How can you not know what you want? It's not that hard of a question, is it?"_

_Vincent looked down towards the white ground. What was it that he wanted? Who was it that he wanted? "I can't remember."_

"_Can't remember what you want?" Her voice sounded farther away, making the male turn around, searching for the one speaking to him._

"_Who."_

"_Who you want?" Her voice… so familiar…_

"_I can't remember him…"_

"_Oh so it's a boy huh?" Why did she sound so pleased? It's not as if Aerith knew what was going to happen._

_Aerith. That was the voices' name! "Aerith."_

"_I don't think I'm a boy Vincent." Before his very eyes, the short flower maiden appeared adorned in her pink dress and brown boots. Her glorious green eyes felt like they were looking deep into his soul. "You remember me, but do you remember him?"_

_Vincent shook his head again. He couldn't… why couldn't he remember… _

_A much darker, baritone voice sounded through the space. __**"Oh come now you depraved immortal, don't tell me you can't remember-"**_

"_Chaos do not speak." Aerith spoke towards Vincent, making the man start. So that was the demonic voice that spoke… Yes, Chaos was one of his demons that were locked within him. It was funny how the beast was silenced by the petite woman standing in front of them. Then again, she was an Ancient. _

"_You're an Ancient."_

"_That is correct, Vincent. But who is the one your heart desires?" She clasped her hands behind her back. _

"_I…" The dark male suddenly looked up, light returning to dull crimson orbs as he remembered. "Cloud. It's Cloud. Cloud is the one." Yes, he remembered now! They were in a fight with Hojo and… and… "Aerith where is he?"_

"_He's not here." The Ancient smirked at Vincent's confused look. "And you're not supposed to be here either."_

"_Wh-" Vincent tried to question her further on what was happening when he suddenly found himself falling backwards, away from the woman gazing down at him from above. What was going on? Where was he going?_

_His eyes closed against his will, again plummeting him into darkness. Aerith's voice whispered quietly in his head. "Oh and take this puppy back with you alright?"_

The next he knew, Vincent was gasping for breath as his body convulsed. The dormant muscles twitched violently as his heart raced, pumping blood back through deadening veins.

'**Shit… it's about fucking time you got your ass into gear Valentine. Damn Hojo… cutting me off like that… Like hell I would leave behind Cloud without properly mating with him!' **Choas growled, fusing his power with Vincent's life force, using his enhanced energy to treat Vincent's wounds.

Cloud was by Vincent's side instantly, blue eyes wide in apparent shock. "Vincent! Vincent relax!"

'I am relaxed, it is my body that is doing this_.' _Vincent said in his mind since he couldn't speak properly yet as his body continued twitching.

'**If you didn't get attacked in the first place we wouldn't be here you insolent whelp!"**

'Don't mock me you brash demon.'

'**I'm doing nothing of the sort you sex deprived idiot.'**

'Seems that your brain is slacking again Chaos; you and I share one body so it is us both who are deprived idiots. You're getting old.'

Chaos huffed and growled out, **'I am not getting old…'**

Vincent's body finally calmed down, allowing the elder male to slowly bring himself up into a sitting position with Cloud's help. "Cloud I-"

Before the gunslinger could finish, his lips were connected with Cloud's own pair. The feeling of the warm, yet chapped, lips pressed up against his own felt wonderful. His brush with death-again-, was something that he would never forget. All he could recall was jumping in front of Cloud, blocking Hojo's tail stab, fierce pain, then finally nothing. That was until his mind began playing those brief flashbacks.

Pulling Cloud's body closer, deepening the kiss, Vincent snaked his tongue into the blonde's mouth, earning a small gasping moan. Cloud raced his hands through Vincent's black tresses, tugging on the dirty, silky hair.

Cloud broke from the heated kiss out of breath. His heart pounded furiously within his chest as he stared into lively crimson orbs. "Vincent, you're back."

Vincent gave a small smile before grabbing the boy and tugging him closer but soon regretted the action. He grunted in pain as Cloud's body connected with the healing center wound. Shit wasn't Chaos supposed to be fixing it? Though the once hole had been sealed up with regenerating body tissue and bone, there was still strong pain.

Cloud immediately backed away when he saw Vincent's face scrunch up in pain. "Vincent are you alright? I thought Chaos would have healed you."

"Ngh… That makes two of us…"

'Chaos what is taking so long?'

'**I'm an old demon remember?!' **Chaos snarled out on the inside. He was trying to rejuvenate his hosts' body as fast as he could considering the situation they were in moments ago with Hojo.

"Is Chaos alright Vincent?" Cloud inquired.

'**Oh I'm fine my mate; don't fret, our stamina shall be returned shortly, you can rest assured.'**

When Chaos said that, Vincent's cheeks seemed to tint a very light shade of pink making Cloud press the matter. "What'd he say Vincent?"

"Nothing Cloud." Vincent tried to stand but quickly began to collapse, being caught by Cloud before he fell to the ground.

"Calm down there bat boy. Crisis has been averted so no need ta get your ass up off the ground just yet." Reno gave a mock salute towards Vincent as he and Rufus walked over.

"It's good to see you back Vincent." Rufus allowed a triumphant smirk to grace his face.

Vincent nodded before turning his gaze towards the Turk leader facing away from them. "What's wrong with Tseng?"

That being said, Cloud's head sagged and it seemed that his spiky hair drooped as well. "Zack… Zack's gone."

"…" Vincent knew that the bouncy first would eventually be called back to the lifestream when they defeated Hojo. He knew but he didn't want to tell Cloud that. The boy still had a small bit of hope that his best friend would somehow find a way to- wait that's right, Aerith said something to him about a puppy…

As if on cue, a cry was heard from Tseng's direction and the others turned just in time to see the silent Turk collapse onto the ground with a larger, heavier body on top of him.

"Oh… Fucking shit… That _hurt _Aerith! It's not funny!" Zack rubbed his head. "Ow ow ow…"

Violet eyes opened up, moving up the body he collided with. "Tseng!"

Said man slowly blinked his eyes open, trying to clear his head. "Ngh… What…"

Zack quickly scrambled off his elders' body. "Tseng! Oh shit man are you alright?" Quickly pulling Tseng up and brushing off his body, Zack cupped the mans' cheeks, turning his head from side to side.

Poor Tseng was still recovering from the wind being knocked out of him as Zack checked him over. Finally realizing how close they were, Tseng pushed Zack off of him, sending the other sprawling on the ground. "Get off of me."

Personal bubble space didn't seem to matter to Zack.

Tseng stood, brushing himself off as if nothing happened but the others saw everything. The man was brimming with happiness on the inside.

The bouncy SOILDER quickly picked himself up off the ground and enveloped Tseng in a tight hug. "It's great ta see ya Skinny!"

"Put me down before I'm forced to kill you." Feeling Zack's strong arms wrapped tightly around his body made Tseng feel both overjoyed and terribly uncomfortable at the same time. He was a Turk- a man of honor and stoic tendencies- and Zack was… Zack: touchy feely and on a one touch basis with his emotions… like a puppy.

Cloud looked on towards his best friend's revival. Hopefully this signified Zack's final return. It was wonderful seeing his violet eyed savior standing before him again; laughing and just simply enjoying life.

"Aerith was there," Vincent said as he laced his fingers with Cloud's.

"Really?"

"Yes, she guided me back here." Vincent leaned in closer towards Cloud, giving the boy a quick peck on the lips.

"So you really were…" Cloud's expression saddened.

Shaking his head in a no response, Vincent kissed Cloud's knuckles. "I wouldn't say that, more like a deep comatose state."

"Aerith seems to be full of surprises." Reno drawled out, swinging his baton. "So, when are we getting outta this area? I for one am craving some Whiskey."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you died of alcohol poisoning." Zack snickered as he walked up towards the others, clasping a hand on Reno's shoulder, Tseng not too far behind.

"You know you want to go drinking with me pal. Makes for some good stories if you get certain people drunk." The red head winked before motioning his head backwards towards Tseng. Some kind of communication passed between Zack and Reno for they both smirked deviously, making Tseng frown. He hated it when he didn't know what they were thinking… and it was obviously something about him.

Reno continued, digging his hand into his jacket pockets. "Oh well, at least I got my smo…kes…. what the hell?" Quickly patting his pants pockets trying to find the small cigarette package, and finding none, green eyes narrowed in aggravation. "Rufus we need to leave _now_."

"Hmmm…. I think it would be best if we waited longer for Vincent to recover." The blonde corporate leader turned away from his scowling red headed Turk.

"Fuck that yo! I'm getting my ass into that chopper and getting back to Edge!" Reno broke away from the group in a determined stride. "Catch a ride with Vinny for all I care!"

"It's Vincent." The response cam automatically now.

"Flap yer wings fast bat boy cuz ya'll aren't keepn' me from my nicotine!"

------

Three months had passed by since the battle with Hojo. Things went back to normal- or as well as normal was when Zack Fair was back around.

"Zack just shut up already!" Cloud shouted out to his best friend from the kitchen. Since Zack wasn't too well fitted with the office life Shinra devoted itself to, and he wasn't too much for wearing suits like the Turks, the black haired warrior found himself as a delivery boy alongside Cloud. The amount of freedom and open roads seemed to fit the lively man.

"Oh… gods I can't!" Zack held his sides laughing loudly. Vincent had told Zack of the time when Cloud had to dress up as a woman to save Tifa. Now Zack had another thing to poke fun at Cloud with.

Vincent found himself opening up quite quickly to the lively puppy since he and Cloud were so close. After all, it was hard not to like Zack. "It was a rather troublesome event, I an assure you. I believe that the men enjoyed Cloud more so than the women."

"Chaos make Vincent be quite otherwise you won't be getting any." Cloud glared over towards the duo lounging on the couches during the lazy Saturday afternoon.

'**Vincent… you do know that Cloud does go through with his promises… And I for one will not sit through another one of his rejection weeks,' **Chaos grumbled. They had learned the hard way that Cloud always went through with his threats. Last month, Chaos had been plotting up new ways to entertain Cloud in bed and Vincent wouldn't go through with it. When the elder male was arguing with Chaos on the inside, Cloud always inquired as to what the two were bickering about but Vincent wouldn't say. Therefore, Cloud had withheld sex from the pair until they, mainly Vincent, gave in. It was a terrible week…

"Yes Cloud." Vincent leaned further back into the chair, making his hair cover the sides of his face from a snickering Zack.

Zack's phone then went off, making the other dig through his pants pocket to retrieve the black device. Checking the caller id, the violet eyed youth's face lit up before answering it. "Hi Tseng!"

Standing up and excusing himself, Zack went to go stand outside to continue his conversation. If it was Tseng, they knew that it would be a while before Zack would be coming back inside.

Cloud gazed towards Vincent who merely blinked stoically in response. "So… Vincent… Do you plan on informing Zack on any more stories?" The blonde straddled Vincent's lap, hooking his arms around the black haired males' neck.

"No." The reply came quickly and Vincent wrapped his arms around Clouds' midsection, pulling the boy closer. Leaning his head up, Vincent kissed Cloud's neck before sucking on the pale flesh, making the boy sigh and lace his fingers through soft black hair.

Vincent took his right hand and snaked it underneath Cloud's navy blue zip up shirt, making the younger groan some. Cloud nuzzled the top of Vincent's head as the elders' hand caressed his skin lovingly.

Suddenly, Vincent froze, making Cloud open his eyes. Looking down, all Cloud saw was Vincent's heated glower shooting over towards the other end of the room. Turning around, Cloud wanted to become invisible.

"Aheeeeee…. Hi guys!" Yuffie giggled and waved over to them. "Don't mind me! I was just popping in to say hey!"

'**Do any of you humans know the meaning of privacy?'**

"Get out Yuffie," Vincent snarled.

"Right… Out… This is me leaving!" The ninja girl quickly took off.

"Now… where were we?" Cloud's lips descended upon Vincent's, opening his mouth more when Vincent's tongue begged for entrance.

"Oh wait I forgot!" Yuffie ran back in flailing an envelope towards the two now glaring at her from the couch. "This needs to be delivered by tomorrow. I _totally _forgot that the deadline for the Ultimate Ninja Headband and Gear entry is due the day after tomorrow. Regular mail won't get it there so I'm payin' ya good Cloud!"

"Yuffie…"

"Alright alright! Yeesh don't get so mad at me Vinny. I'm leaving now! Bye!" She took off and the front door slammed, finally allowing the couple some private time.

Cloud bit the bottom of Vincent's lip as he rolled his hips against Vincent's growing bulge in his pants making the elder gasp.

"PS! Zack left and that's why I came in here so it's not all my fault! Blame it on him!"

"YUFFIE GET OUT!" Both Vincent and Cloud yelled out, making the ninja girl eep before leaving. They waited a good five minutes before resuming.

"Do you think she's gone?" Cloud quirked a sleek blonde eye brow.

"Hm... most likely..."

Vincent used his teeth to pull down Cloud's shirt zipper and then taking the article of clothing off, allowing a wide expanse of supple pale flesh to be revealed. Taking Cloud's left nipple into his mouth and sucking it, Vincent used his hands to start undoing the blonde's pants while Cloud gasped in pleasure above him.

Reaching his right hand into Cloud's pants, Vincent grasped the heated flesh that demanded attention, pulling it out into the open, making the other moan in complete ecstasy when his cock got pumped. Swirling his tongue over Cloud's nipple as his thumb danced over the head of the younger males' throbbing member, Vincent's crimson gaze trailed upwards to look at his partner's facial expression.

Cloud's mouth was parted, panting, in pleasure as Vincent stroked him. "Vincent… mmnh…" Biting his lip, trying to stop a loud moan from escaping, Cloud moved his hands down towards the hem of Vincent's black shirt, pulling it upwards. Vincent released his hold on Cloud's cock, allowing the younger to remove his shirt and throw it to the floor. The blonde ran his hands up and down Vincent's sides before cupping the older man's face, kissing him deeply.

Vincent pulled the toned body closer towards him and Cloud couldn't help but thrust upwards against the tight space both of their bodies created. The boy gasped into the kiss, crying out for Vincent. "V-Vincent… please… in me…"

The black haired male nodded and Cloud arose, quickly ridding himself of his black pants. Vincent could only stare as his blonde removed clothing, drinking in every inch of succulent pale flesh revealed to him. He didn't have much time to observe however for the boy was down on his knees, in between Vincent's thighs, opening up the zipper fly and freeing Vincent's proud member. Said male hissed as his hot cock came into contact with the cool air and then he moaned when Cloud closed his lips around the head of Vincent's manhood.

Sucking at the crown while his hands worked at the base, Cloud slicked up his partner's cock with his saliva, lapping up the pre-cum that dripped from the tip. Vincent gripped the blonde tufts of hair that bobbed up and down with the younger boy's head, pushing Cloud further down his shaft. Moaning, Cloud smirked when he heard Vincent gasp in pleasure, knowing full well that he was nearing closer to completion.

Releasing Vincent's enlarged organ with a wet pop, Cloud put two fingers into his own mouth, slicking them up with saliva before he maneuvered his hand behind himself. Pushing one digit into his own hole then two, Cloud moaned, feeling himself being stretched by his own fingers. "Ngh… Vincent… ha…"

'**Ohhh now isn't this a tasty treat…' **Chaos purred on this inside, absolutely loving the show Cloud was giving to them.

Vincent could only look on in absolute fascination as he watched Cloud prepare himself for what was to come. It was such an erotic sight to witness and Vincent's cock only seemed to be further pleased with such a display for it twitched with excitement. Touching the blonde's chin and lifting it up, Vincent leaned down, connecting his lips with Cloud's own. The boy's cheeks were flushed a charming shade of red.

Removing his fingers from his own body, Cloud crawled up Vincent's form, positioning himself above the elders' straining cock. "Cloud, what about the lu-"

"No time. I want you now." That being said, Vincent could only throw back his head, moaning loudly, as he felt his entire length being engulfed into Cloud's hot, tight heat. He could feel the boy's body clenching around him tightly and all Vincent could do was wait for the smaller body to adjust to the penetration. Gripping Cloud's sides, Vincent held on to his sanity, waiting for the other to signal that it was alright to start moving.

Cloud had cried out in pain and pleasure, a terrible combination, as he thrust himself down onto Vincent's cock, shoving the engorged member as far as it would go, hitting his prostate dead on. All the blonde saw was stars, making him pant and gasp when he felt Vincent jerk slightly, unable to hold back for much longer. "Move…"

And he did. Vincent pulled out as Cloud lifted up and they met back in the center with a slap of flesh against black jeans that Vincent hadn't taken off. Cloud gripped the elder man's shoulders as he felt himself being split into two by the thrusting organ going in and out of him at a maddening, pleasure filled dance.

Cloud cried out when Vincent hit his prostate, making the other thrust even harder and faster than before, climbing towards completion. "Oh fuck… Vincent harder!"

'**Fuck yesssss…. Give it to him Vincent!'**

Shifting his angle some, the elder male thrust upwards into Cloud's welcoming body as his hand grasped the blonde's cock, pumping it in time with his own jerks. Cloud groaned loudly before sealing his lips over Vincent's own. With a few more deep thrusts and tugs, Vincent had Cloud coming in white hot streams that splattered against their chests. Cloud's inner walls clamped down tightly around Vincent's length and the black haired ex-Turk found himself climaxing with his smaller lover.

Cloud arched backwards as he released, feeling Vincent shoot out his load deep within him. Both males panted and gasped loudly, trying to catch their breaths as their bodies rippled from post-orgasmic bliss. Vincent pulled himself out of the blonde, allowing some of the semen to escape and trickle down the boy's thighs onto Vincent's pants.

"Mmmn…" Cloud purred, "guess we better get you out of those pants Vincent."

Crimson lust-filled eyes grew hungrier with Cloud's statement. Hooking the boy's legs around his middle, Vincent arose off the couch and carried them towards the bathroom. Cloud ground against his partner, biting Vincent's neck and creating a lovers mark. He continued to rock his hips against Vincent's, sometimes making the mans' steps falter.

As soon as they entered the tile and porcelain filled room, Vincent set Cloud atop the counter and slammed the bathroom door shut.

**

* * *

The End**

**Finished! Yay! Ah man now what am I going to do with my life ;_;**

**-laughs- **

**But I think it came to a good close. I will be having tons of school work during April with finals and what not so I'm pleased that everything turned out the way it did. **

**It has been a wonderful ride with you all. Thank you so much for supporting this fic! It really means a lot ^^ **

**I do hope that you all did enjoy everything.**

**Please leave a final review!**

**~ChaosGarden**

*****As per request by reviewers, I shall do a bonus chapter featuring Zack and Tseng*****


	16. Bonus Chapter

**Darkening Abyss Ch 16 Bonus**

**Main pairing features Zack and Tseng as per request by reviewers.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Tseng honestly didn't know what to expect when he returned to Edge after the battle with Hojo. Whilst piloting the helicopter back towards the city, Reno kept up the mindless ramble about smokes and drinks, earning a few laughs from Zack who added in his own two cents. Prior to the ride back, the two spoke about spending some time in one of the bars and drinking to their victory.

The thing that held Tseng's curiosity was why they were including him. He never drank. Well he did on occasion-say for Shinra parties or a small swallow of amber liquid after a tough mission- but really, he had never developed a keen liking towards alcoholic drinks.

He would just bore them; there was no point for him tag along. But… but if it made Zack happy… then…

No. No what was he thinking? He was a Turk and Turks weren't allowed such benefits for their job, their life, was devoted to protecting Rufus Shinra and upholding their honor. Tseng's mind then wandered towards the thought of Rufus and Reno together. It didn't seem that Reno's Turk honor was diminished nor had his duties shifted; the red headed loud mouth was still fiercely loyal towards Rufus and now it seemed that with their new relationship that resolve only strengthened.

Pulling on the copter's joystick, Tseng pointed the metal bird towards the upcoming city as they crossed over the wastelands and thought of Zack. The last time he had sent out Reno and Rude to locate Zack...

"Tseng you plan on taking us to the moon or something?" Reno's tight laugh broke Tseng out of his thoughts and he corrected the helicopter's altitude. "Whew boy, thought for a second there ya were in a race against one of them rockets in Rocket Town."

Tseng gave a tight lipped reply. "Sorry."

His mind really was wandering all over the place and he, the head of the Turks, couldn't seem to stop it and his co-pilot seemed to pick up on that. "What's on your mind Boss?"

"Nothing," came the quick response, hoping to end the questionnaire right at the get go.

"Nah it's something alright." Yet of course Reno wouldn't let anything go. Tseng should've known better than to simply hope that the red head would just leave him alone.

Keeping his eyes trained on the open air a head of them, Tseng decided not to humor the other with a response.

This only prompted Reno to inquire further. Reaching his hand up towards one of the knobs above him and flicking it off, Reno's voice sounded through Tseng's headset. "Now it's only you n'me talking and hearing; the others are all tuned out." Reno glanced over towards the pilot. "What're ya hiding Tseng? Y'know I'll find out sooner or later. Just humor me for a while before I get plastered and wake up with a killer headache tomorrow."

Should he voice his thoughts to Reno? He himself was unsure of how to handle everything as of the moment. Zack was back and he…

"Ya really should just stop _thinking _Tseng. Honestly that's all you've been doing for the past… what? Fifty years?"

Tseng narrowed his eyes. "Reno…"

"A joke man, a joke." Reno chuckled at his Boss' grumbled warning. "My point is, is that you need to take a break. I think for as long as I've been a good dog of Shinra, I haven't known you to take one single leisure vacation. Ever."

Shaking his head, Tseng gave his input. "There is good reason for that Reno. The time for relaxation is never near; I can not leave my duties for mere enjoyment and pleasure."

It was true though. He really couldn't afford to leave office for anything other than a mission of high importance. As the head Turk of Shinra, he needed to always be ready and present if Rufus ever called upon him.

Reno groaned and rolled his green eyes. "Blah blah blah. That's all I ever hear from ya. Duty this, obligation that. I get it Tseng, I really do. All I'm sayin' is that everyone, including you, needs a little break once in a while. I highly doubt that Shinra will blow itself up without you there. I mean come one, Rude and his explosives aren't _that _bad."

At Tseng's narrowed glare, Reno snickered. "Okay so maybe I _accidentally _set one off… no one got hurt though! And besides, no one remembers it."

"All evidence of misconduct must be erased, company rules. Yet the work needed to-"

"To rebuild section 27D cost Shinra an arm and a leg. Tseng, I _know_." Reno knew this speech like the back of his hand. Tseng had been one big pain in his ass for that entire meeting, berating the younger, brasher Turk on using un-tested explosives on Shinra grounds that he, Tseng, hadn't authorized. "Ya really think I didn't pay attention to your lengthy speech you gave to me?"

At Tseng's deadpanned look, Reno sighed and shrugged. "Okay ya got me again. But c'mon Tseng, don'tcha want to come drinking with Zack and myself? I mean, the guy is finally back. Like, for real this time. We didn't fail. You didn't fail."

That had Tseng's body tense visibly; the death of Zack Fair had really affected them all greatly, especially Tseng. The many sleepless nights was a consequence of Zack's death for whenever Tseng closed his eyes and tried to drift off into the realm of sleep, he was assaulted by memories. Yet now… now… "I cannot be forgiven for leaving them there."

"Y'know you're not the only on feeling remorse pal." Reno frowned, green gaze hardening as he glanced out the window. "Ya weren't the one flying around in the chopper looking at it all. None of us could have foreseen any of what unfolded. Hojo he… he fucked shit up good but I guess, everything turned out alright I guess eh?"

Tseng gave a small nod, eyes never once leaving the upcoming Shinra building. "That is correct." He couldn't deny his subordinate the validity of his statement. Shit had hit the fan more than once but in the end, everything seemed to have turned out alright. But what if this wasn't the end? What then?

"I know you're thinking again Tseng-stop it," Reno drawled out with an eye roll.

And Tseng was, indeed, putting too much thought into it all. But it was what he was paid for, was it not? He had done his duty time and time again, upholding Shinra's name and keeping Rufus safe like a good subordinate, a good dog of Shinra. For years he had silenced traitors, erased corporate misconducts and commanded the Turks. Tseng had been around when the whole SOILDER program took a turn for the worst and began spiraling downwards ever since Genesis and Angeals' betrayal. Aided Zack when he needed it and then… "Reno."

"What's up Boss?"

Maybe, just maybe, he could grant himself a moment reprieve. "When do you plan on going to the bar?"

-------

Everything was tingling and seemed to be slightly distorted. Figures blurred around the edges and standing seemed to be completely out of the question so Tseng continued to sit on his wooden barstool at one of the local bars- this one entitled the Iron Maiden. At first Tseng was just disgusted with the amount of drunken patrons lazing about in the bar but then, after a few shots shoved upon him by both Zack and Reno, the Turk leader found himself mimicking said patrons.

He only had three shots of vodka and a few sips from his whiskey yet already Tseng found himself loosing track of what was real and… and what was he thinking about again?

"And then I said, 'fuck you Rufus I ain't leavn' till ya give me what I want.' The bastard did just fuckin that too!" Reno threw back his shot and continued his story. "Threw me on t'desk n'fucked me so hard that I couldn't walk t'next day!"

Following that, Zack clutched his stomach as his body shook with his laughter. Why he found that so funny he didn't know. Reno grinned cockily towards the spiky haired male. "I'm horny."

"T'hell you want me t'do bout it?" Zack slurred out after wiping the side of his chin where a small liquid line trailed down from his glass.

Slumping onto the wooden counter, leaning on his open palm, Reno gazed out through his green intoxicated eyes and licked his lips. "Hmmm... nothin' ya can do yo. Y'aint Rufus."

Tseng cleared his throat after hearing the lusty words… again. Somehow the topic of sex always came up no matter how many times they branched out from that subject. He might be drunk but he sure as hell was not going to embarrass himself and tarnish the Turk name in this bar. The black haired Turk leader straightened himself and took another dainty sip from his glass, placing it back onto the counter. Maybe he should move from his position sitting in between the two younger men…

"Aw c'mon Tsengy, ya need ta liv'a'lil!" Zack poured the remaining amber liquid into Tseng's emptying glass and brought it to his elders' lips. "Drink up pal!"

Dark eyes widened as lips parted of their own accord, welcoming the strong alcohol into his body. See this was why Tseng didn't drink regularly; there was too much at risk if he lost control of his body. And it seemed that exactly that was happening. No matter how much one can control themselves whilst not under the influence, once the liquor is introduced, things just start going downhill… And poor Tseng was already nearing the bottom.

Cheeks reddened with warmth, Tseng swallowed the forced alcohol and grimaced, feeling the burning liquid go down his throat. He had grabbed at Zack's arm, trying to stop the younger from doing that but it obviously wasn't enough. Maybe he just wasn't trying hard enough to stop Zack… Was it really that bad if he got drunk and went home with Zack?

Woah when did he start thinking about _bringing Zack home_?!

"Wooo boy this shit is good! Another round'a shots!" Reno lifted up his shot glass towards the bartender who turned around, grabbed a tall bottle of yet another alcoholic beverage Tseng wasn't familiar with and poured it into their glasses. She grinned watching the obvious non-drinker reaching his limit. "Honey I think you need to quit."

"Noooonsense!" Zack shouted out and clapped a hand on Tseng's shoulder, feeling the white shirt beneath his fingers. Tseng had taken off his jacket a while ago when his body began heating up with all the alcohol coursing through his system. Turing his attention towards the Turk leader, the violet eyed youth grinned sloppily. "See this guy'ere? Hasn't hada break in ages. Devoted to'is work like Reno's devoted to this bar!"

The brunette laughed loudly, shaking her head towards the older man sitting between Zack and Reno. "Then I guess you need more of this hm?"

He couldn't even shake his head without sending his brain spinning so Tseng settled on a quick, forceful, "No."

That only encouraged the woman further for she winked towards the grinning Zack and poured more Whisky into Tseng's empty glass again. "I agree with your friends here, you need to let loose and have some fun."

When she turned her back, Reno let out a bark of laughter when Tseng quickly downed the drink again; so much for his earlier declaration for not drinking more. How many times can someone say that they took their boss out to get them plastered? "Damn, I love my job."

Two more hours quickly flew by, Zack and Reno getting louder and louder with every downed drink and Tseng, well…

Leaning back on his stool and motioning towards Zack to do the same, the red head nudged his head towards Tseng who seemed to have fallen in a very quiet, un-moving, state. "Izee ok?"

Tseng's hands grasped his glass as he himself leant over the bar, staring off towards the back wall. The man's shoulders were completely slack and he seemed to just be sleeping with his damn eyes open. But really, Tseng could hear everything that they were saying but he dared not open his mouth to talk, knowing fully well that if he did say something, it wouldn't come out the way he wanted it to. He felt his body tingling everywhere; even places that he wished weren't.

He couldn't help but think about Zack's laughter ringing through the bar, chest raising up and down with each chuckle… bright violet eyes shining with a drunken mirth, the younger boys' smiling face, lips curving upwards and allowing his beautiful white teeth to show, the tongue that slipped out every so often to lick away stray traces of alcohol that didn't make it all the way into his mouth… Tseng wanted to taste it.

Feelings of desire bubbled up deep within the Turk leaders' body as he continued thinking about Zack. He'd always been fond of the bouncy SOILDER ever since they first came into contact with one another. It was nice seeing such a lively character waltzing around Shinra every now and then. The world was in desperate need of a shining light and Zack seemed to fit the quota and excel far beyond it.

Damn the alcohol for making him think back to the past when Shinra was run by Rupert Shinra… Memories of the past seemed to come back quicker whilst intoxicated and Tseng didn't want to remember the days when Sephiroth began changing, Zack's broken demeanor when he learned that his mentor, his father figure Angeal Hewley, broke away from Shinra to follow Genesis. Everything Zack had strived for seemed to be breaking away, fading into nothingness. His hopes, his dreams, his life was taken away from him yet he never stopped smiling, pushing forwards and staying true to himself. Always fighting for the good, for what his heart was telling him, and Tseng greatly admired that.

That's why his heart broke when he got word that Zack had died. With the years passing by, Rufus coming into power, the fight to save the planet from Meteor and Sephiroth, the remnants attacking and then finally, another plot by Hojo, Tseng had another chance to tell Zack, who had finally returned for good, that he was sorry.

He was sorry for not saving him like he promised, sorry for not trying harder to stop Hojo, sorry for not being strong enough to protect his dreams that he, Tseng, found himself being attached to. Tseng wanted to see Zack rise to greatness, he wanted to witness the youth's growth into a master just like his predecessors but…

Tseng was a proud man, a valiant leader for Shinra's deadly Turks and a guardian for the President of Shinra himself, yet he found himself completely exposed under Zack's light gaze. "Tseng?"

Dark eyes met with beautiful violet and somehow, Tseng managed not to completely cave into his strong urge to kiss the younger man and Zack seemed to sense this. The boy was always good at sensing other peoples' emotions. "Reno, I think we nee'ta go. Tseng isn't lookin' too good."

"Roger that Fair. M'gonna get a cab." Reno smirked then tried to stand, holding himself up on wobbly legs as he gripped the bar. "Fuckin'hell Rei, what t'hell new shit did ya give t'us?"

Rei snickered before turning towards the phone. "It's an import from Wutai that just came out on the market. Pretty expensive stuff, that, but I'm sure you'll pay me back Reno."

At the read head's obvious eye roll, the woman turned around and reached for the phone on the wall behind her. "Don't worry Reno, I'll get you all a cab. Tonight was amusing so I'll give you a discount."

The cab came and Reno and Zack both held up their knocked out elder as they stumbled towards the waiting car out front. Reno slipped in first followed by Tseng and then Zack. As the red head's mind went in and out with the passing lights, Zack found Tseng's head wedged in-between his head and shoulders, the elder males' breath tickling his sensitive skin.

The darkness, the close proximity of their bodies, and Zack's scent made Tseng's senses tingle into action. He was so close to finally tasting the forbidden fruit… just one little taste… that's all he wanted… it wouldn't hurt anyone if he just took a taste.

Zack's heart sped up feeling Tseng's breath against his skin then finally a wet appendage dancing around his neck. _He's licking me! _

The bouncy SOILDER didn't know what to do; well he did but was it right that he acted upon his desires to ravish Tseng? Yes. Yes it was. Leaning his head to the side some, allowing Tseng's wandering lips and tongue to further their exploration, Zack sighed in bliss as the older man moved in closer.

Zack couldn't forget the hurt in Tseng's eyes when he said that he was going back to the lifestream, that he wasn't meant to be in the living world. It tore him up on the inside for he knew that a bond had forged between them. Silent, watchful, proud Tseng actually let some of his emotions through when Zack began fading away and it made the sword wielders' chest ache with loss.

His second chance couldn't have come at a better time. Hearing Aerith's charming laughter as he plummeted back down to earth, Zack felt his hopes rise to immeasurable heights with the thought of being closer to Tseng.

Nimble fingers traced their way up Zack's toned chest and he let out a gasp when the wandering digits ran down towards his pants. Zack pried the elder mans' hands away from him and Tseng's head just dropped down onto his shoulder, passing out. Damn Tseng was a horny drunk.

Not a moment too soon the driver, following Reno's orders, arrived at Tseng's apartment building and dropped them off. Zack slunk out of the car and grabbed Tseng's hand, pulling the shorter man out as he tried to keep his balance. Reno delivered a cocky grin towards the struggling pair before the driver took off in the direction of the Shinra building. "Don't think I didn'see what'appened."

Poor Tseng was never going to live this one down now that Reno witnessed his Boss's actions. Wait… shit. Zack cursed realizing that he would have to carry the drunken man up to the elevators then frisk out Tseng's electric key card from one of his pockets to get into the damn apartment.

Hearing Tseng's groan, Zack rolled his eyes before starting his trek to the top. The guy was going to wake up with the mother of all hangover headaches tomorrow. According to Reno, Tseng rarely drank and seeing as to how much the guy put away tonight… Zack snickered.

Riding up the empty elevator, Tseng's quiet voice echoed loudly in the small space. "Where're we?"

"Goin' up to your place. Y'need to get some sleep Tseng."

. "Why're you here?" Tseng tried to stand on his own but quickly found his legs buckling

Before the elder tumbled to the ground, Zack caught him. "To take care of you obviously."

"Hn…" Tseng reached into his inner coat pocket, pulling out the cardkey for his place, and handed it to Zack. "Here."

"Well this certainly helps me out. Now I don't have ta search your entire body for the key." Zack grinned at Tseng's blush.

Finally arriving at Tseng's home and stumbling inside, the elder man grasped Zack's forearm, making the taller male glance down quizzically. Was Tseng alright?

"I'm sorry."

Confused by the confession, Zack quirked his head to the side and thought that this was just the alcohol talking. "C'mon Tseng, let's getcha ta bed."

Not moving from his position, Tseng's grip on Zack tightened. "No I… I need to apologize."

Guess horny drunk Tseng was no more; now Zack had to deal with emotional drunk Tseng. "Tseng there's nothin' ya need to apologize for." Seriously just what was it that had Tseng so worked up anyways? There wasn't anything that he really had to be so-

"I let you die." Tseng's voice was so quiet, so frail, a complete contrast to his regular tone.

Zack froze, quickly sobering up. Damnit all, did this all have to come tumbling down just because he was killed? "Tseng that's the past; you tried your best. It doesn't matter anymore! Look I'm here now, doesn't that count?"

Releasing Zack's arm, Tseng looked down. Zack _is _back, he is _here_. Another wave of dizziness assaulted the Wutai man, making him tumble backwards. Zack saw this and grabbed for the falling man, collecting the smaller body in his arms.

Gripping his head, Tseng gazed up into violet eyes. "I… I don't know… I tried, I did and… and…"

Tseng's rambling sentence was cut off due to Zack's lips smothering his own. How long had he yearned for the feeling of Zack's lips touching his? How long had he ached for the feeling of Zack's body pressed up against his own? How long had he desired the man holding him now? Far too long. Tseng closed his eyes and let himself go.

For the first time in his life, he didn't worry, didn't think, didn't do anything except _feel_.

Zack pulled Tseng up and pushed him against the wall, placing a knee in between the shorter males' legs. Cupping Tseng's cheeks, Zack deepened the kiss, earning a quiet whimper which sent shivers down his spine. He wanted to hear more of Tseng's voice.

Moving his kisses down Tseng's jaw line, Zack trailed across the partially covered up expanse of neck. Tseng's damn shirt and tie were in the way… guess he'd have to amend that. Pulling away from Tseng who let out a sigh of defeat, Zack grasped the drunken man's hand and directed them back towards the master bedroom.

Entering the large room, Zack was assaulted by the exquisite, exotic tastes Tseng had. The Wutai designs that littered the room made Zack's eyes widen, especially the bed; the black covered bed sheets had intricate silver crosses and swirls decorating the hem of the comforter, the black silken pillows followed a similar design.

Tseng stumbled onto his own bed, sighing as he felt the cool sheets collide with his heated body. Rolling over to face his still staring house mate, Tseng pulled at his tie, loosening it. "Zack?"

Kicking off his boots so he didn't further dirty Tseng's clean dwelling, Zack made his way towards the bed and leaned down to kiss the man sitting on the edge. Slowly pushing Tseng backwards, pushing him further towards the middle top of the bed, Zack crawled up and straddled the other, slowly undoing the white dress buttons one by one. With each inch of white flesh revealed to him Zack fell into deeper desire. Finally undoing the last button, the larger male glanced down to see Tseng's drunk, lust-filled eyes gazing back up at him.

There was something off though… what was it that he wanted to do? Zack questioned himself as he simply absorbed Tseng's form. Ah, that was it. Leaning down and capturing Tseng's lips once more, Zack maneuvered his hands behind the others' head and pulled out the band that held the black tresses together. Having done that, he relinquished Tseng's lips again to stare at his elders' face, silky black hair spread out around his head, dark eyes clouded over and lips parted, panting out his name. "Zack…"

He couldn't believe that he had Tseng, the great Turk leader himself, lying underneath him, whispering out his name with want and desire. Zack knew that this was a privilege that, probably, no one else ever got to see. But has Tseng ever done it _this _way before? "Tseng, have you ever…?

He let the question linger, knowing full well that Tseng, even in his drunken stupor, would know what Zack was hinting at. Turning his head to the side, allowing some of his black hair to fall onto his face and hide his blush, Tseng whispered out a quiet, "yes."

Again Zack felt his heart leap for joy with the knowledge that Tseng was allowing him to do this to his body. That he was allowing Zack domination and giving him his trust. Zack felt so honored to be trusted by Tseng; to be given the satisfaction to touch the others' body, to kiss those silent lips and to bring happiness to those dark eyes. But then, Zack thought, who was the other person?

Tseng seemed to sense this impending question and answered it. "It was a long time ago."

And Zack just left it at that. There were some things that they would discus at a later time, now all he wanted to do was make love to the man lying underneath him. Sighing, Zack raced his hand through Tseng's hair, turning the man's head to face him. He loved seeing the Turk leader like this: alive, open and, dare he think it, vulnerable. Tseng was just lying there, waiting for Zack to do something, giving him full reign of his body.

Pulling at the black tie and releasing the knot, Zack threw it to the side carelessly and went after Tseng's exposed flesh, wanting to reveal more. Opening the white dress shirt more, the larger male kissed his way down the lithe chest towards Tseng's belly button. A quiet chuckle made Zack halt and look up. Tseng had re-schooled his features perfectly, acting as if nothing had happened, making Zack smirk. "You're ticklish."

"I most certainly am not inhibited by such a childi-" Tseng was cut off when Zack attacked that area again, making the smaller male squirm. "Zack stop it."

Putting that little tid bit of information in the back of his head, the spiky black haired male kissed semi-chapped lips. "You're really something y'know?" And that's when he saw it; Tseng's lips quirking upwards into a small, barely traceable smile.

Going down on the elder male again, Zack quickly rid the man of his white dress shirt and pulled off his own in the process. As soon as the cotton fabric came above his face, Zack was assaulted by the Turk commander who flipped them over and pinned him to the bed. Shock was well expressed on the SOILDER's face when Tseng straddled the larger body's midsection. Who would've thought it that Tseng was feisty in bed?

Grasping still clothed thighs, Zack's heart rate picked up when he felt Tseng roll his hips slightly, his backside coming into contact with Zack's awakened member making the guy moan in wanton lust. "Oh… damn Tseng…"

Violet eyes rolling into the back of his head when Tseng gave another small thrust, Zack ran his hands up and down the older males' sides, feeling the lithe muscle ripple beneath his touch. Ghosting over the erect nipples of his partner, Zack licked his lips as he watched Tseng arch backwards, head lolling back and allowing his silky tresses to fall across his shoulders and back. Simply beautiful, watching Tseng come undone like this. It drove Zack mad with desire.

Dark brown eyes opened coyly and connected with Zack's of violet gaze, making him pull Tseng's head down towards his own to capture the Turks' lips. Tseng tasted and smelled like an exotic combination of spices. No matter how many years he had lived apart from his mother nation, the man never lost his foreign qualities. It only made Zack harder.

Slinking a hand down in between their bodies, Zack undid the button on Tseng's pants then the zipper, reaching inside to grasp the headed flesh. In doing so, the Turk leader gasped away from the kiss and groaned into Zack's shoulder. He raised his hips a little higher, allowing Zack's hand better access. "Z-Zack…"

Rolling them again, the SOILDER pinned the smaller body beneath him and kissed his way down lightly perspiring flesh till he reached Tseng's hips. Biting down on the right side near the pants line, Zack felt his hair being tugged and looked up to see a gasping Tseng. Leaving the love bite alone for now, Zack pulled Tseng's pants down more, letting the other's erect member spring upwards from its clothed confinements. Small trickles of pre-cum glittered in the dim light and Zack lapped at the pearly liquid, making the body underneath his touches shudder and writhe.

"Lift your hips up," Zack said before he removed Tseng's pants in a quick tug. Dropping the black pants onto the floor, Zack sat up on his legs and stared: Tseng's legs were spread out on either side of him, chest rising up and down as pants escaped those sinfully delicious lips. The man's toned, slender form sent jolts of excitement down towards the violet eyed youth's erection.

Tseng's hands reached down towards Zack's still clothed manhood and undid the black belt around his waist before popping the button and sliding the zipper down. Dark lusting eyes widened slightly when Zack's cock was freed, exposing the man's girth to the cooler air, making Tseng's own member twitch with excitement. Zack gasped and groaned when Tseng's fingers wrapped around his length, tugging it upwards. "Shit Tseng…"

Pulling himself up some, Tseng kissed Zack's lips while his hands toyed with the younger boys' cock. His right hand fiddling with the slit on the crown while his left continued the pumping motion, making Zack squirm above him. Shit, Tseng had quite a few talents… and to think that this was their first time. What would happen later on?

Giving a thrust into Tseng's hands, Zack gasped out before reaching down and stopping the elders' hand job. If he had Tseng continue any more, he'd be coming. Deciding to rid himself fully of his clothing as well, Zack pulled off his pants before climbing back onto the bed, his mouth heading straight for Tseng's proud cock.

Before Tseng could halt Zack's serpent like tongue, the SOILDER had his member in-between his lips, his tongue weaving around the head and diving in and out of the slit. Tseng writhed in complete ecstasy and let Zack know it with each and every sound erupting from his throat. "Zack… so good…"

Never before had Zack ever thought of taking the Turk commander like this until he had come back to find Cloud with Vincent. Yes he still had feelings for the other but… not like that anymore. It was strictly a strong brotherly bond and Zack was really happy about that.

He finally got to see how much adoration Tseng had for him and to be honest, it felt damn good. There was no way he could compare the two because they both were completely different. Where Cloud was vocal but submissive, Tseng is silent and demanding.

Zack released the Turks' length for a brief moment as he put his right hand towards Tseng's mouth. "Tseng, suck."

Opening his mouth, Tseng brought in three fingers and had his tongue dance around the appendages. Zack groaned out, feeling his fingers being toyed with by Tseng's devious tongue. Oh if only that tongue got around his cock… "Fuck."

Pulling his fingers out from Tseng's wet mouth, Zack watched as some saliva dripped from the Turks' chin before leaning in and licking it up, kissing his older companion on the lips before moving a finger down towards the puckered hole and slipping it in. Tseng gasped in discomfort, making Zack re-double his efforts to keep the man feeling only pleasure. He brought his head down towards Tseng's engorged length, engulfing if all and sucking it, earning a gasp of satisfaction.

While Tseng writhed above him and concentrated on the wonderful sensations coming from his lower regions, Zack added another finger, scissored them. He knew that Tseng needed release so he moaned, sending shock-waves of pleasure racing through his cock. Zack felt Tseng tighten around his fingers and groan before releasing his load into the SOILDER's awaiting mouth.

Zack drank in all he could before pulling away, allowing some of Tseng's white essence to splatter across his chest.

The Turk leader's body rippled with his orgasm and Zack couldn't help but stare lovingly at the display before him. Head thrown to the right, hair mused, Tseng panted heavily, gripping the bed linen.

Leaning down over his gasping companion, Zack captured Tseng's lips and slipped his tongue into the others' wet cavern. He could already feel Tseng's length re-awakening. Tseng knew that Zack still wasn't satisfied yet, and he wanted to satisfy him. No, he _craved _it. He desired to have Zack bury himself deep within him.

Lifting his legs up and wrapping them around the spiky black haired males' hips, Tseng thrust upwards, hinting at Zack to continue.

Zack grinned and delivered a quick kiss to the Wutai mans' lips. "Eager are we?"

Pulling himself back up, the violet eyed man gathered up some of the remaining semen splattered across his chest and used it to further slick his heated cock. Turning Tseng over so that he was on all fours, the Turk elder leant down so that his chest was touching the bed, his hands grasping the black sheets before him as he felt Zack's large member push up against the tight ring of muscle, forcing himself in.

Tseng gave a strangled cry, trying hard not to let the pain show, but Zack, having been the one to be Cloud's first, was all too accustomed to knowing what to look for. He stopped shortly, allowing Tseng to adjust to the intrusion, before continuing inside with Tseng's gentle urges of 'it's okay' and 'keep going'.

Once fully sheathed within that sinister heat, Zack panted heavily, feeling the Turks' insides constrict around him. Finally, after torturous seconds, the larger male felt Tseng pushing back, telling Zack to move. "Zack please, move now…"

Pulling out then thrusting back in, the violet eyed man cried out in pleasure as Tseng arched further into him, sounding out his own warble of satisfaction. "Zack more!"

Zack set a fast pace from the get go, thrusting in and out, hitting Tseng's sweet spot with each and every powerful thrust, sending the older man into a fit of cries and groans. He reached around underneath Tseng's body and grasped the man's erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Leaning over the smaller man underneath him, Zack weaved his right hand into Tseng's hair and pulled it. There were so many sensations tearing through his body but the most prominent one was that Tseng was just so fucking tight! "Oh gods Tseng… so good, so fucking good."

"Harder Zack, please… harder." Tseng reached out behind him, pulling Zack's head down towards his own, kissing the younger man on his lips as he felt the tightening in his stomach increase. With Zack thrusting into him from behind and his hand pumping him from the front, Tseng let out a moan into Zack's mouth as he felt himself climax for the second time that night.

Feeling Tseng's walls tighten around him, Zack gave a few more thrusts then released deep within the head Turk's pliant body. Wave after wave he felt his orgasm rip through his body, sending shockwaves of pleasure to each and every part of him.

Collapsing onto the bed, Zack pulled himself from Tseng's body and the older let out a hiss at the discomfort brought with it. "Tseng, you okay?"

Rolling over to face Zack, dark eyes connected with lively violet and Tseng gave that small, satisfied smile. "Yes."

Grinning, the larger male pulled the other closer and kissed his temple. "Tseng?"

Looking up, the Turk gave an inquiring stare, allowing Zack to continue. "I think I kinda love you…"

"Kinda," Tseng deadpanned.

"No! Well, shit that's not how it was supposed to come out…"

"Then what do you mean?" Tseng's head was starting to pound something terrible again. Damn drinking to hell.

Zack sighed and pulled the elder man close, kissing him deeply on the lips. "I really love you. Ya really mean a lot to me and I kinda want to do more together since well… since I came back…"

And he smiled; not one of those ear to ear grins but a more refined, controlled smile that had Zack's heart melt at the sight of Tseng's face. "I'd like that Zack."

"So fucking beautiful." Zack pulled Tseng's head towards him and cradled the smaller male in his arms, feeling both their heart beats matching up and evening out.

-------

Three months had passed since the defeat of Hojo and Zack found himself working with Cloud on his delivery services; the open roads and freedom just seemed to fit with Zack and now Vincent didn't have to worry as much when Cloud went to other cities. Zack and Tseng began living together just like Vincent and Cloud were. The violet eyed man was sitting in Vincent and Cloud's apartment when he received a phone call. Looking down at the caller ID, Zack grinned and ran outside to talk to Tseng in a more private area.

"Hey Babe what's up?"

"_According to Rufus, I've accumulated a total of eleven months, five days and thirteen hours of vacation time."_

"That's awesome! So what do you plan to do with it all?" Zack leaned up against the front wall facing the elevator.

"_Well, I… know how much you wanted a place in Costa de Sol so…_"

"So what?"

"_I used my vacation time as payment for Rufus."_

Zack paused to let it all sink in. Tseng had racked up almost a years worth of vacation time but he threw it all away just so he could buy Zack a beach house? "Tseng why the hell did you do that?! You've worked so hard! You don't need to give up your time just for me."

Tseng chuckled into the phone._ "Zack, it is alright, I can assure you. Besides, I still have one month of vacation to use." _

"Huh?"

"_Turn around and look down."_

And Zack did just that. He saw Tseng standing near a sleek black towns car and smiled. "What're you doing here?"

"_Why don't we go see our new beach house hm?" _

That being said, Zack snapped his phone shut and took off down the hall, hit the elevator button and waited for the machine to reach the top floor. When he was about to step in, Yuffie flew out. "Zaaack! Oh I'm so glad to see ya! Here I need ya to-"

"No time to talk Yuffie, I'm going to the beach! Give that to Cloud, he's inside." Zack shoved the girl towards the right direction and then entered the elevator. When the metal doors clanged open at the ground level, Zack raced outside and enveloped Tseng in a hug before kissing him. Flustered by the display of public affection, Tseng straightened himself after Zack's excitement and gave a small grin. "You're happy, I'm glad."

Zack smiled in return, cupping the man's face with his larger palm before kissing him deeply. "I love you Tseng, and this time, there is no kinda."

**

* * *

**

**The End- Oficially.**

**There is no more bonus chapters after this. lol**

**Haha, Thank you all so much again. **

**I greatly appreciate all the wonderful reviews and faves and alerts.**

**Hope you enjoyed this extra.**

**Review?**

**~ChaosGarden**

** Fan-art done by the wonderful MeykoLove: http :// nolfalvrell. deviantart. com/art/Darkening-Abyss-Vincent-V-159781947


End file.
